2 Hookers And An Eightball
by acquired.minds
Summary: Sora & Roxas, 2 Cokehead rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi & Naminé, 2 hooker sisters looked down on by all. Selphie & Yuffie, 2 crazy fangirls who know everything about the band Catatonia. T for substance abuse & sexual refrence. AU.
1. Prologue

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Enjoy, Review, and all that jazz.**

* * *

The Manhattan sky was a vibrant pink colour. Many colourful characters walked down the street so famously known as 5th avenue. Some people were more noticeable than others. Some were just your everyday faceless people. Four people walked down the street. Two boys and two girls holding hands with their 'significant others'. They were vaguely familiar to everyone they passed, although nobody could quite put their fingers on who they were. Nobody except of course for a younger girl, who was a huge fan of one of the worlds most famous bands, Catatonia. 

"Yuffie, look." The short poofy-haired brunette pointed at the four. The girl known as Yuffie ignored the girl and continued looking in the window of a pricey store. She daydreamed about how amazing it would be to be able to afford those clothes. "Yuffie? Yuffie?" The girl called again and again before finally shaking the girl. "Snap out of it!"

"Selphie, What is so important that you just HAD to interrupt my fab-o daydream about walking the red carpet right next to Catatonia in that little number?" She asked, slightly annoyed as she pointed to a light green dress in the window of Versace. Selphie pulled the girl down the sidewalk and away from the window, until they were right behind the familiar people.

"Because one, you don't dress anything like that, and two, they look familiar, don't they?" She asked, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"They do. A little too familiar. But they aren't and never would be.."Yuffie trailed off and waved her hands as she searched for the words. "normal looking!" she exclaimed a tad too loud.

"I guess you're right." She stopped walking sighed as she watched the four continue on in a very rockstar esque manner, a feeling formed in the pit of her stomach that maybe, just maybe it was them. And maybe they had gotten some help. That was when reason struck her, "It's impossible." she thought aloud, possibly even loud enough for them to still hear it.

Yuffie smiled sympathetically at the girl and linked arms with her. "Come on Selph cheer up, lets go get a pretzel." Selphie nodded and returned to her normally cheery state.

Little did they know the tallest of the four, a spiky haired brunette overheard the whole conversation. He smirked, putting a mask over his embarrassment for his former self. The redhead he was holding hands with looked up at him and took notice of his grin. "And just what are you so happy about, mister?"

"I'm holding hands with the most beautiful girl in the world, that's what I'm so happy about."

The redhead beamed proudly. The male blonde of the group squeezed the female blondes hand and gave her the classic sheepish grin she absolutely adored.

Yes, they were four very happy, well-grounded, successful people who were on their way to a recording studio.

But, it was not always like that. No, Nothing like that at all.


	2. The Beginning Part I

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Enjoy, Review, and all that jazz.**

These first two chapters are going to be long, but it's a long beginning. Enjoy.

* * *

"Sora! Roxas! I want you two to come down here right now. There's something we need to discuss." A middle-aged dirty-blonde woman called up the stairs of a typical suburban house. 

A blonde boy of about 5"8 and age 17 continued strumming his guitar and looked across the room to his year younger spikey-haired brother. "What do you think she wants Soda?" Said the blonde to his brother.

Sora, dubbed Soda by his brother since he could talk, stared back at him from above his laptop through black thick framed glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. "I don't know Roxas. We should go down and find out." He shut his laptop and followed his older brother down the stairs. Downstairs they found their mother sitting at the dining room table with a serious expression on her face.

"Have a seat." She said to the boys coldly. She was never one to talk like that to them, so something serious must have been up. Roxas and Sora had an idea of what that serious thing was. Sora pushed his glasses up his nose compulsively, something he did whenever he was nervous. The older woman stared at their matching pair of ocean blue eyes for a while before starting. "You may know why I've called you down here. If not, I don't have to speak anymore. All I have to do is this." She placed a small ziplock bag onto the table. It held a white powder. The two boys bit their lips and stared at the bag, too afraid to look back at their mother. "H-how could you?" Their mother asked, her voice cracking. "Look at me when I talk to you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making the china in the cabinets shake. The boys looked up to see one of the worst sights ever, their mother hysterical crying. "Whose is it? Fess up. Then at least one of you will be able to stay." Their eyes widened. Sora wanted so bad to scream the truth. That it belonged to Roxas, That Roxas was the junkie, but he didn't dare. He had sworn that no matter what had happened, they'd go down together, even if it was all Roxas' fault. So he stayed silent and anticipated the worst. He looked over to Roxas who was looking down at his hands. "So that's the way it's going to be, huh? In that case, go downstairs and get your suitcases. I want you two out of my house by 2 pm." She pushed herself away from the table, car keys already in hand and left the house. The two boys were silent until after they heard the tires screech their way out of the driveway and down the street.

"You just had to keep it right under your bed, didn't you Roxas?"

"I-I'm sorry Sora. You can stay if you want. You can tell mom everything. I have some friends I can stay with in the city. I'll be okay. Rea-"

"No." He cut his brother off. "I'll come with you."

Roxas mustered up as best of a smile as he could. "Thanks Sora. It really means a lot."

"Shut up. Let's go get our suitcases. We don't have that much time. It's already 12:30."

"Sora, could you go get them, they aren't that heavy, and if we want a place to stay, I'm going to have to make a phone call with what time we have."

Sora sighed again and nodded. Roxas bounded to the phone and made his 'arrangements'.

By the time midnight had rolled around they had been long gone from the house they had taken the liberty to trash before leaving. "I could just see the look on that dumb cunts face now." Roxas smirked. They were on the R subway now on their way to one of Roxas' closest friends apartment. The train made a stop at Canal Street. "One more stop to go!" Roxas shouted excitedly. "Get ready Soda."

"I can't understand how you're so happy about this, Roxas. We just got kicked out of our own house by our own mother."

"Oh Soda, stop being such a stiff. Think of it as a new beginning, A whole new life with no boundaries."

"I had an education. I was studying to be top of my class, Rox."

"Well, if you still have your laptop you can take an online course, can't you?" Roxas asked dumbly.

"With what money, you stupid blonde?"

"Listen Sora, I understand you're upset about this. But you gotta live a little."

Sora rolled his eyes at his junkie brother, a question forming in the back of his head. Just what was so great about cocaine that it made Roxas and his innocent brother get kicked out of their own home? He made a mental note to ask Roxas later.

"8th street." Chimed the trains robotic voice.

Roxas grabbed his guitar case and suitcase. "We're here!" Grab your stuff Soda, and follow me." Sora groaned now regretting he hadn't ratted his brother out. Truth be told, he was scared. He was riding in Manhattans subways and now walking around aimlessly in the village. The village was home to many weird people. It was the bums you had to watch out for. It was one particular bum who had come up from behind Sora and began to feel him up. Sora screamed for his life.

Roxas turned around to see what was going on to find that his friend Zexion was indeed the stoned bum feeling his little brother up. "Jesus, Zexion get off of my brother."

The man known as Zexion squinted in the dark. "Roxas, is that you?"

"Of course it's me. Go back to whatever it was you were doing."

Zexion nodded and sat back down on the dirty ground. "When they were out of earshot, Sora flipped out. "What the hell was that all about?! Are all your friends that… friendly?"

"Some of them are. But only when their high like he was."

Sora huffed. He was 100 sure by now that he would've been happier at home. But it was all Roxas' fault that he couldn't be. But Roxas wouldn't let him down. Roxas would find a place for them. Eventually they stopped in front of a massive apartment building. "We're here!" The blonde set his bag down and hit the button labeled 11A on the panel of apartment numbers.

"Who is it?" A flamboyant voice answered.

"It's Roxas. I called before and told you about my situation."

""Oh, okay darling come on up."

Sora raised his brow and followed Roxas into the elevator. "Darling?"

"Oh, yeah. You'll have to excuse Marluxia. He is.. well he isn't.. he's not like you and I, lets just say." Sora looked over at Roxas, confused.

"Wait until you see his place, you'll flip. It's massive. A penthouse apartment." The two stepped off the elevator at floor 11 and turned right down the hall. It was nice, although it had a sort of 'The shining' feeling to it.

"How did you get involved with someone who lives in a penthouse apartment?"

"I have my ways." Roxas answered as he knocked on the door. A man with pink hair dressed in a red kimono answered the door.

"Oh Roxie!" He shrieked in a nasally voice, pulling the blonde into an embrace. "It's just terrible what she did to you." The pink haired man shifted his attention to the brunette standing next to Roxas. "This must be your honor roll little brother. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Marluxia." He extended a hand that Sora reluctantly grabbed. "Oh how rude of me! Keeping you two out in the halls like this! Come in, come in!" Marluxia pulled Sora by his freshly shaken hand and Roxas by the collar of his jacket. _Man this guy sure isn't shy_. Sora thought.

"Well, since we have some time I want to give you the grand tour, then I have a.. well favour to ask of you, in return of my hospitality." Sora looked over to Roxas once again, almost afraid of what this pink haired guy was going to spring on them. Would they have to be his personal sex slaves in return for a place to stay? No. Roxas wouldn't take him somewhere like that. Sora averted his eyes from his brother to the massive room he stood in. "Whoa." Escaped his lips in a whisper.

"I told you it was huge." Roxas smirked at his excited little brother.

"Let me take your bags and just put them right here." He said cheerily, taking their bags from their hands. "Anyway, this is the living room, darlings. Or should I say, Sora, since Roxas already knows like, every square inch of the place. Remember Roxie?"

Roxas snickered. "I remember." Causing Sora to predictably look to his brother in confusion again.

Marluxia went on about his furniture. "I got this lovely TV cabinet from Linens n' Things, but the only bookshelf they had didn't match. And you'd be surprised how much of a pain it was to find one that did match. But then I settled on this lovely bookcase from blahblahblah." Or at least that's what Sora could've sworn he had heard come out of Marluxias mouth. He had no interest in furniture, no matter how great this guy made his apartment look. Marluxia continued to drone on about furniture and whatnot as he led the boys into the kitchen. Just as they stepped inside the silver themed kitchen, the phone rang. "Just a second darlings. I've been expecting this call. Go make yourselves comfortable on the couch." The boys obeyed their new roomie and sat on the pink leather couch.

"Is darling his favourite word or something?"

"Aw lighten up, Soda. I told you he wasn't like us."

"You could've just come right out and tell me he was gay instead of putting me in such an awkward position."

"What awkward position? What difference does it make?"

"I-I don't know. You're right. Hey, Roxas. Really, how are you friends with someone so rich?"

"Oh. He never was this rich. It all happened gradually. He's mine and almost everyone else in this town's dealer. And, this is the village, so you could probably imagine how many people that is. Oh, and he's also the best hairstylist on this side of Manhattan."

Sora remained silent, he was in awe. He itched so bad to know about cocaine. But he saw what it had done to Roxas. He was scared. But madly curious. "H-hey, Roxas?" Before Roxas could even process the words, Marluxias happy voice chimed into the living room. "Well then! I have a few people I want you two to meet. Although, Roxas I believe you've already met Axel."

"I have."

"Goodie!" He clapped his hands excitedly. "So, now that you're done explaining my sexuality and occupation to Ra-ra over there, come. And grab your bags. We must finish this tour before our company arrives!"  
"RA-RA? What the? Wait a minute, how did he-" Sora started, only to be cut off by Roxas as he lifted himself off the couch.

"It's a gift he has. It used to freak me out too." Sora blinked and followed Roxas and Marluxia down the all blue hallway even the lights were blue. The walls held numerous fish tanks with exotic looking fish.

"There are some of the world rarest fishes in here. And I never have to worry about feeding them. All the tanks are controlled by a robot that has them all on a special diet for longevity."

Sora knew the guy was rich, but this was just too much to take in. "Longevity diet for fish?"

"Yep!" Marluxia skipped the rest of the way down the twisting and turning halls.

"Are we going to have to walk all this way to breakfast? Sora will starve to death in the time it takes to get to the kitchen."

"Shut up Roxas. How does this fit in an apartment building? And what is in all these rooms anyway?"

Marluxia chuckled at the quizzical teen. "I only share this floor with one other person. We share the floor, half and half. I'm 11A and she's 11B. The B stands for bitch." He whispered as if whoever 'she' was, was eavesdropping. "Well, this is my home salon." He said, pointing to a pastel purple coloured door. "Some rooms are arcades, TV rooms, studios, which we'll discuss later, lounges, bars. The good things in life." He turned around and winked at the brunette. He stopped in front of two identical white doors that stood side by side.

"This is where you'll be staying Roxie" He said pointing to the door on the left. It was the room Roxas stayed in whenever he slept over. Marluxia had even made it Roxas' room long before this whole dilemma. Marluxia pointed to the door on the right. "And Ra-ra, this is your room. Now my room is the right there at the end of this hallway." He pointed to the large pink door that ended the snake-like hallway. "Okay you two, meet me in the living room when your done putting away your things. By then our guest should be here." Just then the doorbell rang. "Crap!" Marluxia ran down the hallway in a very feminine manner.

Roxas looked at Sora and shrugged, answering his much anticipated questioning look. The whole idea of different rooms was very weird for the boys. They had grown up always sharing the same room. So if one night one of them had to "relieve" themselves, they'd have to go all the way down a hall with their little friends poking out, praying their mother wouldn't run into them. It was a pain, but they were used to it. Sora sighed at the lonely feeling the room held. All his life he had wished for his own room. Roxas was too loud and obnoxious whenever Sora was studying, which happened to be all the time. He set his bag down onto the floor. It was all that really needed to be done. The room already had everything. A bed, it's own bathroom, a nice flat screen TV mounted on the wall, a loveseat, a computer desk complete with a really nice MAC computer, and a stereo that was sure to collect dust. Roxas' room looked exactly the same. Except, it had been trashed, posters of punk bands were hung randomly on the wall, and the stereo had numerous CD's piled onto it. "Home sweet home." Roxas mumbled, throwing his bag into the corner. He checked to make sure his toothbrush and toiletries were still in the room's private bathroom. Good old Marluxia had kept everything as it was. Whatever favour it was Marluxia wanted, he definitely would be more than happy to do it. It was the absolute least he could do for his endlessly giving friend. He walked out of his room to find Sora waiting in the hallway for him.

"Don't you love it Soda?"

"It's not home. But it is really nice, I must say. When I got… violated by that bum, I began to think the worst. But you've really pulled through."

"Thanks." Roxas replied nasally.

The nasal factor of the response made Soras mind go back to the question that had been itching him ever since they were on the train. He had just successfully gotten the thought out of his head, too. _Well I guess since we're alone in this massive hallway_.. He thought. "Hey, Roxas can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What's all the hype? With, you know. Cocaine." He asked nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if it was enough to get us both kicked out of our house, there's gotta be something really great about it."

Roxas sighed. "I guess. If you wanna try, then I'll have Marluxia teach you. He taught me. Although there really isn't much to learn. But, I must warn you. It becomes a constant itch to have it."

Sora, curiosity getting the better of him nodded. "I'll do it."

Roxas was taken by surprise and stopped dead in his tracks. "A-are you sure?"

"I am."

"Who are you and what have you done with my nerdy brother?"

Sora smirked and took his glasses off, throwing them onto the floor and stepping on them. He took notice of his brothers shocked face. "They were only reading glasses I really didn't even need that bad anyway." He looked at the boy flashing a playful grin, his eyes seeming even more vibrant without the glass that had always been in front of his eyes. "Think of it as a new beginning, A whole new life with no boundaries. Sound familiar?"

Roxas looked at the boy, unsure if maybe he had already taken some drugs. He began to laugh. "Alright! I knew you'd come around." He patted Sora on the back and continued down the winding hallway towards the kitchen with a new Sora right behind. They were greeted by the sound of Marluxias happy voice.

"There you are! I have three people I want you to meet. Sora, Roxas, This is Riku."

He motioned to a well-built, silver haired boy dressed in a yellow t-shirt and ripped jeans. "Sup" The boy said with a partial wave. The two brothers each gave a wave in return.

Marluxia giggled stupidly. "Riku is seventeen. Roxie's age." Marluxia motioned to the next person. He was a tall blonde with a mullet-hawk dressed in all black. "This is Demyx. He's 23, same age as me."

"Hey little dudes!" He was spunkier than the two had expected the goth looking guy to be.

"Hey." They responded in unison.

"And last but not least, this is Axel! He's a year older than Roxie. 18." Marluxia pointed to a skinny, fiery redhead, who was wearing eyeliner and all black as well.

Axel saluted with two fingers. "That A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? Hey blondie, don't I know you?"

"Well of course you know me Ax-" Demyx was cut off by a swift nudge in the ribs.

"Not you, stupid. That blondie." He pointed to Roxas.

"Yeah, you met Roxie at a party here. Don't ask which, because I have no idea. There's a party here quite often." Marluxia replied.

Axel nodded. "Right. So are you gonna tell them why we're all here?"

"Right!" Marluxia clapped his hands together. "Well, it just so happens that Riku is the best drummer I know. And don't we all know I know a lot of people." He laughed sheepishly. "Axel kills on the bass, and Demyx is great on guitar. Oh! And wouldn't you know, Roxie? You're great at guitar! And from what I've heard your brother is a good singer."

"Marluxia!" Roxas yelled. But it was too late. Sora was already flaring.

"You told him about how I sing in the shower?!"

"Actually, no I only told him you could sing. Looks like you took care of the shower part yourself."

Sora groaned. "Damnit!"

"Well Sora, either way, you do have a have a great rock voice. No matter how you choose to.." He paused looking for the proper word. "Flaunt it, I guess. Oh, and you're not too bad on guitar either thanks to me!"

"Thanks, but wait. Just what are we doing this for?"

"I've wanted to manage a band my whole life. Don't ask why." He began to speak in sing-song. "And it just so happened that my closest friends are looking for a singer and a lead guitarist."

"Okay? How does that make it a favor to you?"

"Basically, I'll be the manager. And You'll just be in the band instead of paying me rent. Simple, right?"

"Who says we're going to make it big?" Sora asked.

"I have some connections; I can book a whole bunch of places here in the city. It helps that I'm friends with pretty much every club owner on this side of Manhattan."

"I guess. Alright, I'm in." Sora announced.

"Me too." Roxas chimed. "Theres just one problem. I only brought my shitty acoustic guitar."

"Oh, you don't have to worry at all about that. I got a whole bunch of equipment already in my- I mean our studio." Marluxia squealed. "This is so exciting! Come on, lets get all of your cute little butts over there." He practically ran down the halls, leaving the five guys to stare at each other and get acquainted.

"He's so weird." Riku scoffed.

"I know." Sora agreed. "But you gotta admit, he's super nice."

Riku shrugged and started down the hall setting an example for the others.

When they got to the studio Marluxia had already set up all the instruments in excitement. "Marluxia, dude. We barely know each other. How are we going to play one song together. I'm sure we all have different music tastes. I know I definitely prefer punk." Demyx said.

"I know, I was just so excited. I HAD to do something while I waited for you mopes. Hey, Roxie? How do you like yours and Demyx' new guitars?"

"What new guitars?" He asked searching the room. He only saw two. "Oh, they're nice."

Marluxia realized the question had completely gone over the boys head. "Demyx, Axel and Riku have seen this already. Roxas, I think this is the only part of my apartment you haven't seen yet." Marluxia opened a door in the corner of the studio and turned on a light. He motioned for Roxas and Sora to come forward. They entered the massive room. All four walls were covered, top to bottom in amazing guitars. From Fender to Gibson to Rickenbacker it was all there.

"T-This is amazing." Roxas said, voice shaking. All Sora could do was nod.

"You can play what you want, whenever you want. You share it with Demyx. A half of a wall is for Axel's basses, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you played any of them."

Sora and Roxas now had tears in their eyes. "THANK YOU FOR BEING A COKEHEAD ROXAS!" Sora screamed, embracing his brother.

"You're welcome Soda!"

"Alright darlings, we have to go decide a name." Marluxia pulled the boys put of the room, with the help of Demyx, Axel and Riku of course.

It was about three hours later and they were still trying to decide a band name. "How about System Configuration?" Demyx asked out of pure exhaustion.

"No!" Everyone else yelled for the hundredth time that afternoon.

"I really need some sleep. I've been in this room to long. I swear I'm starting to see things and hear things. It feels like I'm getting Catatonia." Roxas complained.

Marluxia perked up in his seat. "What was that?"

"Nothing, it wasn't important. I was just complaining."

"No, what was that last word you said?

"Catatonia?"

"Catatonia! I like it! Who else likes it?" Marluxia looked around at all the sleeping young men. He clapped his hands rapidly and loudly. "Wake up people, we have something!" He received random mumbles for answers. "I'll take that as an 'everyone is up'. Who likes the name Catatonia?"

Riku rubbed his eyes. "Catatonia." He repeated. "Catatonia." He nodded his head in agreement. "I like it."

"So do I." Axel input.

"Yeah." Demyx said with a yawn.

"What do you say Sora?" Roxas turned to the brunette. It seemed like forever before he actually responded.

"Catatonia it is." He said with a smiled.

"Thank god. Alright, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep. Marluxia, I'm crashing in one of your hundred guest rooms." Axel said coolly as he left the studio.

"Count me in." Demyx sluggishly left the room. Followed by Riku who uttered a quick 'ditto' under his breath.

"That silver haired boy doesn't talk much, huh?" Sora asked.

"Not at first. He'll warm up though." Marluxia placed a hand on Soras shoulder. It stayed there for longer than Sora would've liked.

"Uh, Marluxia?"

"Oh, right darling. Marluxia flipped a switch that turned everything off in the studio. He closed the door. They walked until they reached their rooms. "Alright, well you boys go get your beauty sleep. Especailly you Sora, not that you need it but, you are the frontman of a bound to be epic band. And tomorrow, I'm doing your hair. No ifs and or buts about it. You would look so charming with a dark shade of brown." Sora ran a hand through his honey-brown hair. He decided not to argue and nodded in hopes of getting Marluxia to shut up so he could go to sleep. "Goodnight dolls." Marluxia cooed as he shut his big pink door.

"Night." The brothers answered.

"Goodnight Roxas."

"Night Sora." Roxas closed his door and went over to his bed. He laid down in only to find something taking up his bed. It was Demyx. It figured, of all the guest bedrooms he could've used, he had to use Roxas'. Although with the exception of Marluxia, Roxas did have the best mattress in the apartment. Roxas got out of the bed quietly so as not to disturb the dumb oaf. He knocked on Soras door and let himself in.

"What is it?" Sora asked from in his bed, squinting his eyes at Roxas' shadow.

"Demyx decided he likes my bed best out of all the other guest bedrooms. And I can't sleep on the other guest mattresses. I'm not really sure why. Can I sleep here?"

Sora rolled his eyes and moved over for his brother. They laid there silently for bout 5 minutes before Sora made a comment. "I feel so… Marluxia-ish."

Roxas chuckled. "I know. But he's a good guy."

Sora grunted and it was a while before either said anything again. Although they both knew the other was awake. "Hey Roxas. This is just so sudden. A new home in a day. Frontman of a band in a day. It's just a kind of hard concept to grasp."

"I understand. You'll get used to it." He paused. "Hey, Sora. Do you still wanna try cocaine?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Do me a favor."

"Mmph?"

"I want you to really think about it before you try it. And be absolutely positive."

"Okay. I will Goodnight Roxas."

"Night." Not a single other word was spoken that night. It was the night that marked the beginning of the rest of their lives crazy, fucked up lives. And although Roxas wouldn't admit it, he already had a problem. He couldn't admit that to Sora. His pride was the reason his little brothers innocence would be taken forever in the years that lay ahead.

* * *

WOW. That wasn't easy. It took a while and was like 9 Microsoft Word pages. I'm happy though. Next chapter should be out relatively soon. And about the same length. It Won't focus on Sora or Roxas, but on Kairi and Naminé and where it started for them. It will be taking place around the same time this chapter took place in Sora and Roxas' lives. No other chapters besides this and the next on will be this long. Maybe. Let me know what you want and I will try to accommodate. Soooo, Review! Enjoy! 


	3. The Beginning Part II

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

This is probably going to be the last really long chapter, unless you guys want it that way. Just let me know. Thanks for the reviews everybody! (To answer your question darkwing13, you'll see by the next chapter.) And thanks to anyone who put this story on their alerts or favourites list.

Enjoy.

* * *

A pale blonde girl of about 17 washed the dishes with a fresh row of deep scratches on her face. The tears that rolled down her cheeks only seemed to make the stinging of the slap worse. She listened in horror as the woman she had received the slap from gave the same treatment to her year-younger sister.

"Mom I didn't do anything!" A redhead pleaded as a short pale blonde woman of about 35 repeatedly kicked her. "Please mom!"

"Shut up, Kairi! You stupid tramp." The woman spat kicking her once more. The girl known as Kairi cried to her older sister in distress. "Naminé!"

Finally the girl in the kitchen, Naminé could take it no longer. She had to protect her little sister. She threw the dish she was drying down and stepped over all the freshly broken shards of ceramic with her bare feet. She entered the living room to see her sister cowering on the floor with hands over her head, so as to provide some sort of protection against the beast who was attacking her. Naminé grabbed the unsuspecting woman by her hair and threw her to the ground.

"You dumb bitch!" The woman screamed, jumping to her feet. She pinned Naminé against the wall and began to strangle her. Meanwhile, Kairi staggered to her feet, clutching her ribs. She grabbed the nearest thing, a vase off the table, and cracked it over the savage woman's head. The short-haired blonde fell to the floor and lay motionless. Naminé regained her breath and checked to see if her young mother was breathing. "She's breathing, thankfully."

"T-thankfully?" The redhead stammered, wiping the blood away from her nose with her sweaters tattered sleeve.

"Why? What did you want to do? Murder her? Go to jail forever?"

Kairi shrugged. "I'm guessing she didn't take her medicine today."

"Obviously not. What do you think she's going to do when she wakes up?"

Kairi buried her face in her hands. "I don't know." She choked out in between sobs.

Naminé hugged her younger sister. "It will be okay. I should go sweep up the mess I made and start dinner. You should probably get a glass of water and her medicine and just wait by her for her to wake up." Naminé helped her sister up and went back to the kitchen to clean as Kairi got water and three small pills. She looked at the pills in her hand. These tiny little drugs were what decided how their day would be. It was amazing how much drugs could do. Amazing and terrifying. Eventually the blonde woman stirred, with two strand of her perfectly slicked back hiar sticking up and out of place. Her blue eyes stared up at the bloody mess that was Kairi in bewilderment. Without a word Kairi handed the woman her water and medicine. She walked away and threw herself onto the couch across the room, leaving her mother on the floor without monitoring her intake. She only took one of the three tiny pills in her hand, throwing the other two across the room in frustration. She got up and stormed into the kitchen pushing Naminé out of the way of the stove and onto the floor. "I'm taking over. Get your sister and go upstairs. Don't you dare leave until I call you two down. Got it?" She snapped.

Naminé nodded her head and pushed herself off the floor. She headed into the living room where Kairi was already on her feet and headed to the stairs, she had overheard everything. They got to their room and sat down on Kairis bed. Naminé began to sob. "I can't- do this- anymore- Kairi."

"I know. Only one more year, then we can both move out. And you can be my guardian."

"With what money, Kairi? Mom won't let me get a job just for that reason."

Kairi looked out the window and enviously watched as the happy kids rode their bikes up the street. "I don't know. Knowing Larxene, she'll poison our dinner."

"Larxene?"

"I refuse to call her Mom. Y'know?"

Naminé scoffed. "You sound like my ex-boyfriend, Rai. Y'know?" She mocked coldly.

"I-I'm sorry." Kairi buried her face in her hands

Naminé felt a pang of guilt. "No, don't be. This isn't a good time for us right now. And I understand your reasons for calling her by her first name. I'm afraid of what she's going to do when we get downstairs."

"I'll look out for you. And I know you'll do the same. We make a great team, you and I."

Naminé smiled. "We do. It's her own fault for being this way. She brought the mental issues on herself. Having us too young put unnecessary stress on her and she just snapped. It's not our faults. And she's got a lot of nerve calling us whores. We're fucking virgins!" Naminé's voice cracked. Kairi put her hand on her sisters shoulder and smiled sympathetically, she was about to say something when Larxene called up the stairs.

"Get your asses down here!" Her voice startled the girls, causing them to jump. They scrambled off the bed and over to the door. "Here goes nothing." Kairi said as she pushed the door open. They reluctantly marched down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Larxene, sitting at the table with a huge grin plastered on her face. The two strands of hair that had been messed up in the fight still remained imperfect. "Sit down girls." She said cheerily. The mental issue she had was bipolar disorder. This would explain why she was suddenly so nice to the girls. Or so they thought. Their moms 'nice' streak was misinterpreted, as they would shortly learn. The girls took their places in their usual seats and stared at the nice looking pasta dish their mother prepared.

"T-this looks great Lar- Mom." Kairi quickly corrected herself.

Larxene stared at the girls who stared at their dishes. "I'm glad it does. Eat up. It will be the last meal you eat in this house." The girls looked up at their mother in horror who was now pointing to two large bags by the front door. "You'll pack your things in those bags. I can't have such troublemakers like yourselves in my house."

Kairi began to breathe heavily. This was all happening way too fast. It couldn't be happening, no it just couldn't be. She looked up at Naminé who for some reason was very calm besides the fact that she was gripping her fork so hard; her knuckles had turned to white. "M-mom? Please don't do this. Please. Just take your medicine and everything will be okay."

Larxene looked at the girl, amused. "Oh no Kairi, I've made up my mind. I am a Christian woman, and this is a Christian house. I can't allow you to live here with me anymore."

"Who are you kidding?! You never go to church!"

"I'm sorry Kairi, but I've made up my mind."

Naminé continued to sit in silence. Kairi was saying everything that was on her mind for her. "But, where will we go!?"

Larxene shrugged. "Take the train to the city. There's lots of homeless people there. Just. Like. You."

Those last words cut through the girls like a knife. Naminé winced and slammed her hand that was harshly gripping the fork onto the table- hard. Hard enough to make the plates and even Larxene jump. "Something wrong, Naminé?" Larxene asked with a chuckle.

Naminé stood up from the table. "I'm not hungry anymore. And like hell if I'd eat anything you would make. You probably poisoned it." She grabbed the bags on her way up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door behind her, leaving Kairi and Larxene in the kitchen. The whole thing amused Larxene to no end. "Here's a metro card that will get the two of you into the city. It won't get you tramps out, however." Kairi turned to Larxene's face that held a taunting smirk.

"You're the tramp, you're the teenage mother. Things wouldn't be this way if you could have just kept your legs closed. I hope you die!" She screamed before snatching the yellow card off the kitchen table and following in her sister's lead up the stairs. Larxene continued to sit at the table like an amused mannequin, and remained that way until the girls finished packing about an hour later.

"Good luck girls, because trust me you'll need it." She spat at the girls. The last thing they heard before slamming the front door behind them was her evil cackle.

They stopped in front of the house to take in everything. "I truly don't believe this. Where are we supposed to go?" Kairi asked, distressed.

"Why don't we take Larxene's advice and go to the city?"

"Oh, yeah then we can go jump off a bridge. Although, I think that would be a more safe alternative."

"I have a friend who lives in the city. His name is Leon. Although, he runs something a little," She paused "Crass."

"W-what do you mean?"

"A whore house, basically."

"No! No way in hell!"

"Alright. I guess we'll just live in abandoned subway tunnels with mole people, and eventually become one of them. Oh, and I didn't mention how the cockroaches will be crawling over us as we sleep."

Kairi could kill herself where she stood. "This is not happening." She whispered. She put both hands on her head and closed her eyes to keep from bawling.

"C'mon Kairi. We don't have to be whores. I'm sure he'll understand and let us stay."

"Just how are you acquainted with a person who runs a whore house? A fucking pimp!"

"I went to school with him, which was before the bum dropped out. He had already been held back 3 years. We were very close during junior year. And we kept in touch. He's 20 now. Old enough to own his own place."

Kairi groaned. "This is our only option besides living in an abandoned subway tunnel?"

"Yes. Come on. Lets get to the train." They picked up their bags and headed up the hill towards the train. They had been on the train for about ten minutes and neither of them had said a word. Kairi bit her lip nervously. Naminé took notice of this.

"Aw, don't worry Kairi. Leon will take good care of us." Naminé seemed so sure of this. Kairi however, had a bad feeling. But that was how it always was. Naminé was the older, fun loving sister. While Kairi on the other hand, was a bookworm who took caution with every step she took. The girl was oblivious to how fast that would change.

They walked along the dirty Manhattan slum streets. It seemed to get worse as they walked. "Naminé, I'm beginning to think that living in a subway tunnel would be like Buckingham palace compared to any place located here. Naminé took out the white piece of scrap she had stowed away in her pocket. Scrawled on it was an address from an earlier conversation via payphone with Leon. She had called to explain the situation and make sure that they wouldn't be wasting the metro card by traveling into the city. Obviously, it had been okay because, there they were standing in front of Leon's apartment. The building did not fit in with the run down neighborhood. They entered the building and searched the resident name panel. Naminé mumbled the names quietly, as she always did when she read. "Ah-ha! Squall Leonhart. 17A. He's pretty high up, huh?"

"Wait. I thought his name was Leon."

"Well that's what people call him. Squall Leonhart is his real name. See?" She shoved the paper in her sister's face. Written on it was, his name, street address, and the note to herself that said 'look on panel for apartment num. and ring bell.' So, she did.

They waited about a minute for someone to answer, and when they finally did it was a woman's perky voice. "Come on up." There was a little buzz and the sound of the door to the lobby clicking unlocked. The girls got their bags and shuffled through the door. Kairi had to admit, It was a really nicely kept building. They found the elevator and pressed number 17. The elevator smelled of lemon cleaner.

"It's apparent the janitor was just here. Does that make you feel a little better about this Kairi?"

"It is really nice. But, we're still not in the apartment yet."

Naminé rolled her eyes at the girl. "Just, trust me. Okay? Is it that hard? Would I take you somewhere where we would have an absolute shit life?"

(_yes._)

Kairi shook her head no, feeling guilty that she had doubted her sister. Sure, Leon was a dropout and held back a few times. So what? And sure he had a shaggy biker dude look. But, he wasn't the dirty type and Naminé knew that for a fact. He carried hand sanitizer everywhere. In other words, he was a clean freak. She was really quite shocked when she found this out. So, whatever kind of 'shindig' he was running, it would sure as hell be a clean 'shindig'. The elevator came to a stop with a ding. Kairi stepped to get off, but Naminé held her back. They had stopped at the 11th floor. Six guys stood waiting to get on.

"Going down, darlings?" One of them asked.

Kairi shook her head. "No. Going up."

"Well, obviously darling."

As the elevator closed, Kairi noticed one of the shorter boys, a brunette with gravity defying hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes you could ever imagine, actually smiled at her. Kairi blushed madly. Then, she realized what a mess she must be. Bruises, puffy eyes, and a puffy nose. What if he had thought she was ugly and just smiled at her out of sympathy? What if he thought she was an idiot for almost going to the wrong floor? Her sister's voice snapped her out of her negative thoughts. "I saw that."

Kairi turned to her snickering sister. "So?"

"Does it make you feel better that there are some nice people who live here?"

"I guess." Kairi studied her feet, something she always did when she didn't want to talk about something.

There was a pause. "That blonde was hot." Kairi turned to her sister and shared a laugh with her. It was interrupted by yet another ding.

"Okay Kairi, this is our floor." They picked up their bags and ungracefully left the elevator. It would probably be making its way back down to pick up that gorgeous boy and his friends. Oh, how she wished she could stay in it just to see him without seeming creepy. But then again this was her home now, and she would indefinitely be seeing him again soon. The hallway was narrow and extremely long. In the center were two doors that stood face to face. They were the only two doors on the floor.

"That's fucking creepy." Naminé shivered. "The Shining is my favourite movie and all, but this is just too much." They found 17A, which wasn't too hard, and knocked. A girl in a long pink dress with one of the straps hanging off of her shoulder answered the door.

"You girls must be Leon's new re- I mean, guests." The girl slurred with a soft voice. She was obviously drunk. "Come in." Bags, in hand they followed the stumbling girl in pink down the entrance hall and into the dimly lit living room to see Leon sitting on the edge of a huge leather couch. He sat with a blonde man as they watched football. The girl in the pink dress slid onto the blonde mans lap and played with his hair. Naminé and Kairi stood there dumbly, both sharing the same awkward feeling. Finally a commercial break came and Leon stood up. He took notice of the girls who stood before him, as if he completely missed that they were let in by their drunken friend.

"Oh! Naminé, I didn't even see you there." He pulled Naminé into a strong embrace. "This must be your sister, Kairi." He held out a hand for Kairi to shake. "Incase you weren't already told, I'm Leon."

"Hello." She weakly and returned his handshake in the same manner. He and his blonde friend were good looking, yes. And the apartment was absolutely spotless, but she couldn't shake the bad feeling that was welling up inside her. She brushed it off when Leon began to speak again.

"That's my friend Cloud on the couch over there. He's kind of rough around the edges at first, but he's really a nice guy. And the girl on his lap is Aerith."

"They make such a cute couple." Naminé gushed.

"They aren't going out." Leon said quickly. Before the girls could even exchange looks, he changed the subject. "Why don't I show you your rooms? Hey, Cloud, I'll be right back. I have to show the girls to their rooms." He called over to the man.

"Okay." Cloud responded in a softer than expected voice.

They walked down the hallways. It reminded Kairi much like a huge, venomous snake, waiting to attack.

"Hey, Leon. Why is there only two apartments to this floor?" Naminé asked as she ran her hand along the wall.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? This is a penthouse apartment building. So, all of the floors have only two huge apartments."

"Where did you get all this money from?"

"I inherited it. Actually, I inherited the apartment as well." He stopped in front of a large oak door. "And in this door right here, are my father's guitars. He was a famous guitarist." He started walking again with the girls following like robots. "Basically, I don't have to do anything. I dropped out of school because, what good would it do me if I'm not going to work anyway? I make some money here and there, but that's a different story."

"We know. Well, I knew but I told her." Naminé explained.

"Ah." They rounded the corner and came to a dead end. There were seven rooms. Six stood side by side on the right wall, and the other room faced the six. The room that was by itself had double doors, leading the girls to conclude that it was the master bedroom. "This room with the double doors is my room. Now, because of what we do here we don't have any free rooms. So, since we didn't have any room, I gave you my bedroom." He opened the doors to reveal a huge room and a huge bed. "I don't have another bed, but you're sisters, you can share, Right? Besides, the bed's big to feel like your both on opposite sides of Manhattan."

"Leon, you really didn't have to do this. We can sleep on the couch."

"I insist. I never sleep in this bed anyway. I'm usually having a.. er.. sleepover in one of the rooms across the hall."

_Gross_. Kairi thought.

"Don't worry. You can't hear a thing." Leon persuaded as he sratched the back of his head. The girls would find in years to come that Leon was very good at persuading.

"Set your things down and get settled. Then meet me in the living room. I'll give you the grand tour, then we can eat dinner." He closed the door behind him, leaving the girls to do as he said. He chuckled upon realizing it was the first of many times, he would get them to do what he said.

Naminé threw herself backwards onto the huge, fluffy bed. "Kairi, stop unpacking and lay down on this thing."

Kairi set her Mickey Mouse clock down on the night table and flopped onto the bed. "Nami, are you sure this isn't too good to be true?"

"It seems that way, doesn't it?

"Promise me anything, we won't become like that girl Aerith. She's probably one of Leon's 'guests'."

"I promise."

(_promises can be broken_.)

Kairi hoisted herself up from the bed and took out the remaining item from her bag. It was a copy of Rolling Stone, her favourite magazine. She put it on the table next to her alarm clock. She would have to talk to Leon about getting a subscription if she got a job.

(_you'll be getting a job alright.)_

"Nami, you didn't even unpack and I'm already done."

"I'll do it later. Let's go meet Leon. But first, help me up." Kairi walked over and helped the lazy girl up from their bed.

"You're too lazy for your own good." They walked out the doors of the huge bedroom and down the snake-like halls to meet Leon and begin their new life.

Neither of them expected it. Or else they wouldn't have come to him. It happened so slowly, so nonchalantly. No matter how it had happened, it couldn't be reversed. They would never be the same.

* * *

Oooh! I wonder what I'm talking about! Wait, no I don't wonder, because I know what I'm talking about. And If you're smart, you will too. I am having a blast writing this fic. The ideas just keep on coming. I kind of have writers block with my other fic. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. Reviews, please! 


	4. Rolling Stoners

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

This is probably going to be the last really long chapter, unless you guys want it that way. Just let me know. Thanks for the reviews everybody! And thanks to anyone who put this story on their alerts or favourites list.

Enjoi.

* * *

**4 years later.**

A short, skinny black haired girl squealed as the magazine stand vendor handed her a Rolling Stone magazine with her favourite band on the cover. The vendor looked at her like she was an escaped mental patient as he put the money she had given him into the cash register. Her best friend stood, well danced next to her. Hopping from foot to foot screaming, "Yuffie, Lemme, see, Lemme see, I wanna see, Yuffie, I wanna See!"

"Hold on Selphie, it is MY magazine. So, I get first licks."

"Fine." The poofy haired brunette named Selphie whined. Yuffie examined the magazine, holding it an inch away from her face and studied the spiky-headed blonde. She giggled like an idiot and turned to the pages the band was featured on.

"Okay, I'm done. There aren't enough pictures of the most gorgy one. It's all of the guy you like." She said, handing the magazine to Selphie. Selphie squealed in excitement and examined the cover. She turned to the middle to find a huge headshot of her crush. She looked into the beautiful printed version of her crushes blue eyes and brushed his spiky dark chocolate brown hair with her nose. She did her dance again. He looked amazing. "Come on Selph, lets go get ice-cream. And get home. It's really late." Yuffie dragged her friend to the nearest stand. Yuffie was a HUGE Manhattan food-stand junkie, yet she was as the width of a toothpick. Selphie stared into his eyes again, resulting in her walking headfirst right into a light-pole causing a major headache.

She wasn't the only one staring into those ocean blue eyes with a headache. On the other side of Manhattan in a huge apartment building, a young man of about 20 stared into those eyes, snorting the powder that covered the picture with a dollar bill. He sat up when he was done with the line. It was weird snorting coke on a printed version of his own face. He sniffled and ran a hand through his dark hair. It made him remember that his hair wasn't naturally that dark. It really had more of a copper undertone that he never liked. But Marluxia took care of that for him. Marluxia worked miracles for people when it came to hair. Maybe that's why he was so rich. Then he had a craving for more coke and remembered. _Oh yeah, he's one of the biggest drug dealers in the city_. He gathered the coke that remained on the picture and assembled it into a short thin line. He started to go down when he caught a glimpse of his eyes. It wasn't until after closing his eyes that he snorted the remainder of it. When it was all gone he leaned back on the bed, taking the magazine with him. He hadn't yet read what only the most respectable magazine in the music industry had written about them. Nor had he looked at the cover he remembered they had posed so awkwardly for. It wasn't any outrageous pose that involved being a contortionist to do. It was just a regular bands pose. A band pose that they were so used to doing. A band pose that all the professional photographers at Rolling Stone had made so grueling. Moving them all every five seconds and putting makeup on them every five seconds. When they finally got the pose right then they had to stand there for what seemed like forever as the idiot photographer took the same picture over and over. Of course, only to find out after they had moved and gotten something to eat and drink that the lens cap had been on. By then, Roxas already spilled cranberry juice on his shirt. So, new shirt for Roxas, a whole new coat of makeup on all of them, and the same torturous five hours of standing and being posed by people who really had no clue what they were doing. Of course they all felt extremely honored to be featured in the magazine. Any band would. It was Rolling Stone for christsakes. But, it was a lot more trouble than any of them had thought it was worth.

He sat back up on the bed, feeling too energetic to sleep, but too lazy to get up. The only light in the room was that of the moons light from outside. In the moonlight, you could see how pale Sora really was. It also brought out the thick dark circles that surrounded his eyes. It was all due to the coke. He had been hooked on it for about four years. Roxas introduced him to it two days after they had moved in with Marluxia. It made him feel great. Sometimes, it made him hyper. Other times, it made him feel mellow and made him think about deep things. Since then, Roxas had cut back but Sora only got worse. He flipped through the magazine, not finding anything too interesting. Except for on the last page, there was an ad for some underground clothing company. The model was a pale blonde in somewhat, small clothes. She looked vaguely familiar yet, he couldn't put his finger on it. The coke must have been blocking it from his mind. He wanted so badly to know who this girl was. Suddenly, it struck him. She lived in the building with her gorgeous sister. They were popular girls around his group of people, but he never really spoke to them. Really he only wanted to talk to the redhead sister, for Roxas had his eye on the blonde. The first time he saw them, let's just say they looked nothing like the way the blonde did in the ad. He wasn't sure what their names were, but he knew the redheads name was something that started with a K. His head hurt trying to remember. He set the magazine and walked over to the grand piano Marluxia had presented him with for his last birthday. It had been a huge bash; he had just turned 20 after all. Even the girl on the back of the magazine had been there with her blonde friend and that man she always followed around. She had a huge black camera in her hands, with its strap resting lazily around her tiny neck. She had been taking shots of almost everything she passed. But, to her it was probably just another party. Friends of friends of friends of Sora's had been invited, it was chaotic. The whole thing had ended when a pair of crazy fans had been let in, ruining the party with their high pitched wails of "Sora, marry me. I love you Sora. Blahblahblah."

Love was something the brunette had never been interested in, although he did feel something about that redhead. It wasn't love. But whatever it was, he couldn't shake it for the life of him. He sat down on the black bench before the piano, and lifted the matching black notebook that rested on the keys. He opened the book to reveal almost all the lyrics he had ever written. He turned to the back part, the part where he kept his love lyrics. He was a very organized lyricist. He wrote down one simple phrase on a clean, fresh sheet. "_The pictures you took have already captured me_." Nothing he ever started off writing ever stayed in that order. In due time, the sentence would be spilt in two. Either parts on opposite sides of the song.

(_in due time?_)

He wanted to get to know her. She inspired him, without even knowing her. The possibilities of songwriting if he did know her would be endless. But whenever he would go to say hi, the simple, two-letter word refused to come out. It was true, even huge rockstars got flustered sometimes. He sighed, closing the book and placing it on the bench next to him. He played a few random notes and chords on his baby, as he liked to call it. He was good, exceptionally good considering how short of a time he had been playing. It never was that way before he had gotten the piano. The only reason Marluxia had gotten it for him was because he had been talking of taking up piano. Like his singing, he was self taught. However, that didn't apply to his guitar playing skills. Roxas had taught him how to play. He was good, but Roxas was better. He looked over to the digital clock it read 12:49 am in its obnoxious red lighting. The light hurt his eyes, so he focused his attention out his window; noticing a full moon peeking over the distant Manhattan skyscrapers. He sat on the windowsill and wondered what that girl could be doing. Even though address wise, they were only separated by a few floors she could've been anywhere in the concrete jungle. Hell, here was a guy who could have any girl he wanted at a snap of his fingers, yet the one girl that interested him in the least was a complete mystery to him. He sighed before standing up in the windowsill. Any wrong move, and the worlds biggest rock star would be doing a face plant on the street below him. "Where are you?" He screamed. The scream made him lose his balance, but luckily he fell backwards, into his room. With one foot still propped up on the window sill and Mindless Self Indulgence's "Bitches" blasting from Roxas' room, the barely conscious brunette fell asleep on the floor.

A yell woke Kairi up from her deep sleep. It came from a few floors above. It figured. These rich people were always fighting amongst themselves. Either that or it came from the ever loud apartment owned by the famous rockers. The only reason the girls kept their shared window open was because the city noise was soothing to them. Excluding the occasional sounds of a mugging or gang activity from the street below, of course. She looked over to where her sister, Naminé slept, or was sleeping. Now the only thing that occupied her side of the bed was air.

_She must be with someone in one of the guest rooms._ Kairi thought. She breathed in heavily before throwing herself feet first out of bed. Normally, she would've banged her legs on something but the moon provided an unusually bright light. She pulled a ivory antique like chair over to the window and sat with her arms and head resting on the windowsill. And for the first time since they had moved in, she thought of how she and Naminé used to be. She wondered how Leon possibly could've turned the two from goody-two shoes into… well, hookers to be blunt. Leon was a very persuasive person. But what he had done to these girls could have even been something as extreme as brainwashing. Kairi shrugged it off. Sure, there would never be a special first time for the girls but she liked it that way so long as they didn't have to live in that hellhole with their mother. She wasn't exactly sure how Naminé felt about the whole thing. And she had never really asked. Although they were only on the 17th floor, looking down at the sleepless streets of the city made her feel as though she were suspended from the top floor of the Empire State building. It made her palms clammy. She got up upon noticing the way the moon made her photographs look. There were hundreds of them hung up on one wall. She walked over to a section she had reserved for someone very special. The pictures were taken at his birthday party. Although, she doubted he had known she was there or even alive for that matter. She was only invited to the party because Leon was friends with his manager almost everybody was there whether the brunette had known them or not. He was famous and certainly too good for someone like her. Her fingers grazed over his glossy, scaled down cheek in the picture of him performing at his party before averting her eyes to the picture of him blowing out his 20 candles, and one for good luck. Where would she be without her trusty Canon camera? It was a gift from Leon, one she treasured dearly. Besides her sister, and Leon, she felt the camera was one of her only true friends. But sometimes she wasn't so sure about Leon. Her night thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knocking on the door and Naminé entering in her nightgown.

"Where were you?" Kairi asked in a whisper.

"You know, you don't have to whisper. The walls here are really thick, and this is a huge room. Remember?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Don't change the subject. Where were you?"

"Out."

"But you're in your nightgown."

"Yes. So? I said out. But I didn't say outside. By out, I meant out of the room."

"Stop playing games."

"To put it simply, Leon has a really cute friend over. Happy now Kairi?"

"That's all you have to say." There was a pause. "What's this name?"

"I don't remember. Titan I think."

"You don't remember. That's great Naminé."

"Oh, shut up like you can talk, Kairi. You take in more guys than I do."

"At least I know their names."

Naminé sighed and plopped herself onto the bed. She was too tired to argue. She looked up at her sister, who continued to stroke the picture of Sora. Curious as to what she was doing, Naminé crawled to the edge of the bed. "Hey I know him! He lives a few floors down, and his brother is really cute. But I never knew you liked him."

"I-I don't." Kairi argued like an innocent little kid.

(_yeah, right_.)

"Oh, quit the shit. You aren't 5. I have something for you." She crawled over to the top of the bed and lifted her side of the mattress up. In her hands was Rolling Stone magazine. "Before I show you the cover, look at this." She said, flipping to the last page. On it, was an ad for the clothing line Tripp featuring Naminé.

"Oh my god. How come you didn't tell me about this?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Leon had some hookup with the clothing line. And he overheard me telling you I wanted to model I guess. I made him swear not to tell anyone."

Kairi hugged Naminé. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Now look at the cover!" The blonde squealed sounding much like the two fans who had so selfishly ruined Sora's party.

On the cover stood Sora and the band. They were all absolutely drop dead gorgeous men. It was no wonder why girls everywhere passed out at their smiles. Kairi blinked awkwardly a few times. "Wow. I… Wow."

"I know. And look. A giant picture of Sora, just for you." She flipped to the article to find a whole page with just his face on it. He was probably the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. Kairi smiled goofily.

"The blonde, Roxas is such a hottie. I talk to him. He's the brother of the one you like. They're really nice guys."

"Well, I know they're brothers. Everyone on the face of the planet does."

"I'm going to their apartment tomorrow to hang out. They live in this building you know."

"I know Naminé. Don't rub it in."

"You didn't let me finish. If it's alright with them, would you like to come?"

Kairi perked up "Uh, yeah sure of course. What will I wear? How should I do my hair?"

Naminé giggled at how childish the girl was being on this particular night. "Calm down. We have a while to decide. But first, I believe we should get some sleep. I know I need it. You can continue to drool over Sora. I am going to sleep. Leon's friend was rough." She said laughingly before drifting off into a sound sleep.

Kairi looked back to Sora's picture one last time. Her voice went back to a whisper. "Sora." She smirked and closed the magazine before lying next to her already sleeping sister. "G'night Naminé, see you in the morning." Her head hit the fluffy white pillow and she drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

I am really enjoying writing this story. I hope everyone else enjoys reading it as I do writing it. Reviews please! It only takes 10 seconds of your time. Thanks. 


	5. Twisted Little Fairy Tale

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

Enjoi.

Naminé hummed her way from the bedroom door over to the bed Kairi still laid motionless in. She set the tray in her hands down on the chair at the foot of the bed. The blonde had been up for a while getting ready and fixing a little something to eat for Kairi and herself. Knowing Kairi wouldn't be ready to get her own food, let alone do so much as open her eyes, she brought and made her food, and even put together an outfit for her. "Man I am good." Naminé huffed. She quietly walked over to the side of the bed her little sister slept on. "Kairi wake up." She cooed as she gently rocked the girl. "Oh sleeping beauty, wake up."

"MughuughSora." Was all Naminé could get.

"Oh, Sora? Yeah, if you want to see him you'll have to wake up."

Kairi's eyelids fluttered open to see Naminé peering at her about 2 inches from her face. "Woah! You scared me."

"Well good morning to you too."

"Sorry. Good morning Naminé"

Naminé smiled. "Your breakfast is on the chair right there and your outfit is hanging up in our bathroom."

"Aw, you really are good for something." Kairi said as she lazily slid out of the huge bed only to take the tray and slide back in.

"Shut up and don't make a mess. That's how you get cockroaches. Anyway, I woke up really excited and energetic. And also, at 7 am. So I had the time. I already asked Leon if we could go out. He said that since we've been doing so well with business, we could take a day off."

"He must have been in a really really good mood. Maybe I should tell you we're going to see Roxas every day."

"Maybe you shouldn't." There was a pause "So, are you excited?"

"For what?" Kairi asked with her mouth full of French Toast.

"That's repulsive Kairi. Excited to see Sora of course. But, keep up that class act and he probably won't want to see you." Kairi belched in her sister's face. "That's really gross Kairi. Now hurry up and finish. It's already 12:30. I'm going to go call Roxas to tell him we'll be there soon."

Kairi rolled her eyes and put the empty tray back onto the chair. She hated to be rushed. She groaned as she dragged herself towards the bathroom.

The bright rays of sunshine beamed in through the Manhattan window where a foot idly rested. The person who owned the foot was still passed out on the floor from a late night "snack". The bright light caused the young man's lids to flutter briefly before opening wide. "Shit." He moaned groggily, making a pathetic attempt at throwing his forearm over his eyes. All of this came before he realized his sunlight exposed foot, for god only knows how long, felt as if it was on fire. "Jesus motherfuck." He shrieked along with a few more random curses. He sat on the bed nurturing his red foot. He looked around stupidly for the clock as if it had been removed from the place he had seen it last. Finally, his glassy eyes became fixated on the numbers 12:37. From the other side of the door he could hear footsteps pass Roxas' room and stop before his own. There was a rapid knock before the door violently burst open with the ray of sunshine that was Roxas.

"Good morning Soda! Or should I say afternoon?" You have to get dressed; I can't have my company see the main attraction like this."

Sora rubbed his eyes. He was all too confused. "Huh?"

"I'm having company in a bit. I think you know who it is. That pretty blonde girl. Her sister is coming too so you wouldn't be bored. You know, that redhead you like."

"Okay." Wait. Roxas really just said that? "What?! How did you know?"

Roxas smirked. "I knew that would get you up."

"You're a bastard."

"So are you. But really, she is coming over. I suggest you start to get ready now."

"Uh. H-how much time do I have?"

"Well, they did just call up here to tell me they were leaving their apartment. So I'd say, you have the time it takes to get from the 17th floor to the 11th floor by elevator."

Sora stared at Roxas, wasting his precious and crucial time. He could slaughter Roxas where he stood.

"Sora, don't just stare at me. I know I can't help that I'm the best looking brother and bandmate, but I'm your brother and that's disgusting." Roxas joked, closing the door in just enough time to miss Sora's failed attempt at pouncing on the blonde.

Naminé stopped in front of the door with the panel on it that read 11A. "Now Kairi, whatever you do, do not let him know our.. job. It's not the most respectable job in the world."

"I know, I won't. But what if I'm asked about Leon's? There are rumors swirling all over the place about it."

"Say it is, and that we just live there because Leon and I are close. It's as simple as that." She said before knocking obnoxiously on the wooden door. She ran her fingers through her hair, and brushed off her skirt waiting for the door to open.

As Roxas ran down the hall, he heard Sora's head hit the door with a loud thud. "My poor fucking head. It never gets a break." He mumbled as he lifted himself off the ground. He had to hurry. He pulled things out of the lavish walk in closet, throwing what he didn't want to the floor behind him. His room was already a mess; a few more scattered articles of clothing couldn't hurt. Finally, a conclusion was drawn to a black t-shirt with a skull printed on it, and his homemade ripped jeans. Just as he finished buttoning his jeans up, he heard footsteps. He looked around franticly in search of something to do to make him seem like he hadn't just been panicking. He threw himself onto the bed ungracefully as the door to his bedroom flew open. In walked Roxas, with the blonde and the redhead in tow.

"Sora. What the fuck were you doing?"

"I-I was just. Uh. Belly flopping onto my bed." He nodded nervously. This was certainly a side of Sora Roxas had never seen before.

"Uh-huh." Roxas said with a suspicious grin lingering playfully on his lips. "Well anyway Soda, this is Naminé." He said, walking behind the almost albino looking girl from the magazine and placing his hands on her shoulders. Roxas cocked his head towards Kairi. "And this one here is Kairi." He added with a wink.

Sora smiled faintly at the girls and added a small wave. "Sora."

It was at that moment Kairi felt her knees go jelliod. It was all the girl could do to keep from collapsing on the floor.

"Well, Naminé and I will be in my room if you need us. You kids have fun now."

Kairi awkwardly plopped herself down on the floor, crossing her legs in front of her. Trying not to stare at the god who sat on the bed before her, she poked at the bruise on her shin that had been so unkindly given to her by-

"You can sit you know. O-on the bed."

Kairi looked up at him, astonished. Had he really just spoken to her? "Oh, I- Okay." Gracefully the stood up and placed herself on the bed next to him. She looked around his room, taking interest in the piano. "You play?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It was a birthday present. I wanted to play, so Marluxia got it for me. "

"Oh. It's beautiful. Can you play something for me?" Kairi asked before she could think about what she was saying. She immediately felt bad for asking.

Sora, on the other hand was happy she did. It was the perfect opportunity to show off in front of her. "Yeah, sure. Anything particular you want to hear?"

"Oh, well I didn't really mean to ask. So, I kind of have nothing in mind." She paused. "S-sorry."

"Don't be." Sora thought for a second, wondering what to play for her. Then he remembered the few minutes he had played impulsively last night, trying to figure out what would sound best in the song he was writing. The song about her. Although, that part he didn't dare tell her. She sat on his bed in awe at how good he was. No normal person could get that good in the time since his party to now. Sora finished his song and looked to her. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it. I really did. You're really good considering how long you've been playing."

"Heh. I won't deny that. And I'm not trying to be cocky. We've had a lot of time off from touring, so I made use of that time."

"So, speaking of your birthday it was a lot of fun. I would have gotten around to saying happy birthday, but those two idiots ruined the whole thing for everyone."

Sora chuckled, thinking back to the horrific moment. "I thought they were going to kidnap Roxas and myself. It's a good thing our body guard Lexaeus got us out of there."

"It was really selfish of them. Well, in any case Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." There was an awkward silence between the two before Sora's curiosity got the best of him. "So is it true what they say about Leon's place?"

Kairi's heart dropped. There was no way he could know what she did. She played dumb. "W-what do you mean?"

"Is it a whore house? I figured you would know. You do live there. And, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Although by then it will be obvious what the answer is." He rambled, before shaking his head to snap himself out of it.

Kairi turned crimson. "I- uh. It is. But I just live there. Naminé is an old friend of Leon's. And we needed a place to stay." _Good. Good girl. You told the truth without exposing yourself_. She thought.

"I see. If you don't mind my asking, why did you need a place to stay?" Sora asked without thinking. He then felt bad for asking when he saw the wave of sadness consume the girl. "Hey, you don't have to tell me. But if you tell me your reason, I'll tell you the reason I'm here." That was twice in one day that he said things before thinking. He could not tell this girl that he had known for 5 minutes

(_no matter how pretty she was_.)

about Roxas' addiction. Then conclusions would be drawn that Sora was an addict too. Which was the truth, But it was the truth that the public had no idea of.

(_**yet**_.)

if he told her, she could take it and run. He just wasn't sure if he could trust her yet.

Upon hearing those words, her face brightened a bit, for she now wanted to know Soras past. "Alright. Well, to put it simply mine and Naminé's mother was a psycho. She abused us and kicked us out. All because 'she was a christian woman, it was a christian house and that whores such as ourselves weren't welcome there anymore.'"

"Hmm. That sounds pretty similar to me and Roxas' ordeal. Our mother kicked us out because Roxas was a bad son and made a lot of mistakes, and she drew conclusions that I was making those mistakes too." He said, condensing the more in-depth version.

Kairi had the feeling that there was more to the story. But he obviously didn't want to talk about it. For the first time that day she had actually thought before speaking. Or so she thought. "I guess we're more alike than I thought."

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, I'd see you sometimes and just think how great of a life you lead. And how you have everything for the taking."

"Well I'm sure you must live a pretty good life, living in this building and all."

"Heh. Yeah. I guess."

Sora looked at the girl. She was weird. That's how he liked them. "Want me to teach you piano?"

It was a random gesture, but she'd let him teach her anything. "Sure!"

Naminé laid on Roxas' bed as he strummed his acoustic guitar. The room was dark. It had been such a beautiful sunny morning, but then a blanket of fog rolled in off the Hudson River. Sounds of a piano came from through the thick wall of sheet rock. "I take it their getting along well if he's playing piano in front of her." Roxas noted.

"Why is that?"

"He won't even play piano in front of me."

Naminé smiled for her sister. She would definitely be telling her that little tidbit later. "From what I can hear, he's pretty good."

"Yeah, considering he's only had for 4 months. Marluxia gave it to him for his birthday."

"Impressive."

"He's a talented kid." Roxas said in an uninterested tone. He was trying to write down the tabs for the song he was writing.

"You're really talkative this afternoon." Naminé scoffed.

"Sorry. I just got a great idea for a song."

"Nice to know how important I am."

Roxas looked up in defeat. He put his guitar on its stand and wrote down a few more numbers in the manuscript book before throwing it across the room next to his electric guitar. "You're very important. But now you have to start whatever conversation it is you want to have. Because One, I got nothing Two, You're the one who wants to talk."

Naminé sat there staring at the gorgeous blonde boy with bewilderment. "Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"You just said I was important."

"Cause you a-" He was cut off by her throwing herself off the bed and at him. She hugged him long and hard.

"Nobody has ever said that to me before. Thank you Roxas."

He scratched the back of his head as his face turned a vibrant red. "You're welcome?"

And so began the twisted little fairy tale known as Naminé and Kairi's lives. After all, nobody ever said fairy tales had to be rated PG.

I am **loving** writing this story. Although I have to admit, this chapter was kind of boring. Things will get better, don't worry. Speaking of which.. I wonder who gave Kairi that bruise? Wait, no I don't. I'm writing this story. I know all! Muahahaha. Kay, reviews please?


	6. Destination

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

Hrmm.. So I've been very busy. And trying very hard to update. Bear with me people! Uhhh.. Yeah so here you go.

**Enjoi**

* * *

Kairi looked at the young man with the wild dark brown hair in wonder. He was so much more than just a pretty face on a magazine cover or 'that hot lead singer'. She had come to learn this in the past 4 hours she had spent with him in his room. Yesterday at this time she wouldn't have believed it possible to have so much in common with someone so much higher up on the social scale than herself. But the two were exact matches. She observed the city life below her as Sora fiddled with the massive stereo that lay parallel to his bed. The sun, which outshone the blanket of fog that had rolled in, was just beginning it's descent into the jagged Manhattan horizon, for it was almost 5 o'clock. 

"Hey Sora, you mentioned before that you've had some time off."

"Yeah?"

"Well, how much more time until your next show or tour?"

"In about two months we're playing this massive show right across the river at Giant stadium. September 17th, to be exact. That kicks off our tour in Japan." Kairi looked at him confusedly, trying to process what he had said. He took notice of this and explained. "As soon as the show's over, we're getting on a plane and going to Japan. It works out well because Newark airport is right by the stadium."

"Ah! I get it now."

"Yeah. Marluxia is even going to try to get us our own personal jet. It's exciting."

"I could imagine."

Silence fell between the two, leaving Sora free to go back to his CD browsing. He selected Taking Back Sunday's first album and popped it into the beastly stereo's mouth. It lit and made sounds up upon receiving its treat. "Do you like Taking Back Sunday?" He asked her.

"I do. A lot. I didn't think you would be into them."

"They're a few of our best friends, actually. But we love their music. The show at Giant stadium, they'll be opening for us."

"That's amazing." Sora smiled, ignoring the small twang in his mind that itched for coke. _Not now_. He thought. For his craving would only get worse. She couldn't know about their problem. How did he know she wouldn't tell everyone?

Naminé watched intently as Roxas played his guitar. He would hum a few of Soras parts before realizing that he wasn't the brother with the powerhouse pipes, Only to begin humming again in 20 second rounds.

He stopped strumming and placed the guitar down next to him. He looked up at the pale girl who was twirling her light hair in her fingers. He bit his lip, with a question poking at his mind, threatening to roll off his tongue. He could no longer contain it. "Hey, I have a question."

"What's that?"

"W-well. It's just that I've heard some rumors around."

Naminé's face flushed. She knew exactly what he was going to ask. _Be calm girl. You can do this._ Inner Naminé consoled. "About what?"

"About you and your sister. Well, not just you and your sister. But about your apartment in general."

"I know where this is going. I get asked a lot. My sister and I are not hookers. We just live at Leon's because 4 years ago, our insane mother kicked us out. And since we pretty much have no money, we just borrow clothing from the other girls who work there."

"Oh. I see. We're more alike than you think Naminé."

Naminé cocked her head to the side, causing her luxurious blonde hair to spill into mid-air.

"My brother and I were kicked out by our mother as well. Which is why we came here. I had been friends with Marluxia for a very long time. In a way, I'm glad it happened. I love my life. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Roxas picked up his guitar and began to strum a soft, melodic song. It was a peaceful song that made Naminé feel safe. That was, until her cellphone rang. The phone was a gift- no, a curse. Leon had given it to her. It could only receive calls. He called whenever he needed the girls. Seeing as how she was the oldest, and knew Leon the longest, he gave it to Naminé. But it was Kairi's as well; the two were never seen without each other. Naminé looked down at the phone not wanting to answer. She wanted this day to last forever.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Roxas asked as he strummed.

"Y-yeah." She flipped the small phone open. "H-hello?"

A slightly hoarse voice answered. "Come home, right now." There was a click followed by an obnoxious beeping noise from the other line. She gulped, and turned and her skin turned an even lighter shade, if possible.

"Naminé, are you okay?"

She nodded quickly before springing to her feet. "Roxas, I've had a really great day but I have to go."

Roxas, looked up at the tiny girl, confused. Had he been ignoring her? He sure hoped not. He jumped up and placed his guitar on it's stand before starting after her.

Kairi looked up at an anxious looking Sora, who was biting his lip. "So, what are you all doing until the next show?"

"W-we have some things to do to keep us busy until then, of course. We're going to be interviewed on Conan O'Brien and perform on the show as well."

(_you know you want it_ _sora_.)

"B-but other than that, all we can do is go outside and get noticed if we have the energy. We can't do our own..."

(_you need it, sora.)_

"S-shopping. We get mobbed the second we go outside." He itched his forehead nervously. Where had this craving come from? He hoped she hadn't noticed his behavior when he started to breath heavier. His mouth was dry and his lipped were chapped. He licked his lips only to find his tongue felt like that of a cat.

"Sora, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine." He darted his eyes back and forth around his room. Before Kairi could argue, Naminé burst into Sora's room.

"Okay, Kairi play date is over. We have to go home now. Bye Sora. I'll bring her back over so you can play the piano for her, even though you don't play for anyone else."

Kairi knew what her sister meant and scrambled onto her feet. Sora turned a shade of red. "Yeah, thanks Naminé." He said sarcastically.

"Bye Sora." Kairi smiled and gave the pasty-skinned brunette a hug.

The hug came as a surprise to him, but he hugged back just the same. "Bye Kairi. Come back whenever. As corny as it is to say, it feels like we're really close even after 4 hours."

"It does. I'll definitely come ba-" She was cut off by Roxas' burst through the door.

"What's the big idea Naminé? I don't get a hug goodbye? I see how it is."

"Sorry. We're in a hurry." She said, walking over to the pasty-skinned blonde. She gave him a quick hug and pulled her sister out of Soras room. "Bye guys." They called before darting down the curvy hallway.

"Weirdoes." Roxas scoffed, in a loving way. He turned around to find Sora already hunched over their rolling stone-covered magazine, doing a line. He rolled his eyes at his brother. "Sora, you're worse than me now."

Sora looked up at Roxas with a goofy grin plastered onto his face. "I like Kairi a lot, Roxas." Roxas shook his head, ashamed at the monster he had created. He closed the door and whispered, "I'm so sorry Sora" Before heading to the kitchen where he would most likely find Marluxia.

In the kitchen, Demyx ate a bowl of cereal at the table, full of sugar, the one thing he did NOT need, as Marluxia chopped an onion on the cutting board that rested on the marble counter top. He was wearing an extremely large Van Halen t-shirt and short-shorts that showed off his extraordinary legs that any woman would be jealous of. Riku and Axel watched Most Extreme Elimination Challenge on Marluxia's big screen TV in the living room. Marluxia chopped away, happily humming a Daft Punk song until he heard two girls voices. He looked up in curiosity, and found horror. His eyes became little slits of anger as he watched them leave his apartment. "Oh no no no no no. This is not good." He said waving the huge knife around. Demyx looked up at the pink haired man.

"Whuz uf?" He asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"Come again?" Marluxia snapped.

Demyx swallowed his Lucky Charms. "I said. What's up?"

"Those two girls that just left the apartment. That is what's up Demyx!"

"The hot ones?"

"I guess if that's how you see those, those, THINGS! Then yes Demyx, the hot ones."

He looked around. It couldn't have been Demyx, Axel or Riku who had let them in. It had to have been Sora and- "Roxas! Where have you been all day, man?" Demyx yelled.

Marluxia whirled around gracefully with the knife still in his hand. He shot a death glare at Roxas. "Roxas. Is there something you or Sora wants to tell me?"

"No, Marluxia. W-why?" He asked, slowly backing up. Marluxia may have been extremely flamboyant, but he sure was scary when he was mad.

Marluxia took a step forward for every step Roxas took backwards. "Then who were those two that just left, huh Roxie boy?" Demyx stopped in mid-spoonful-of-lucky-charm-lift, and watched the two with his mouth and eyes opened wide.

"They're just friends of Sora's and I."

"Friends or not, you can't bee seen with them."

"And just why not?"

"They're hookers! They are the worst thing besides drugs to be caught using. Especially in this business." By this time Riku and Axel's attention had shifted from MXC to the argument in the kitchen.

"But, they aren't hookers. Naminé even told me. And even if they were, we weren't using them they're our frie-" Roxas was cut off by the very angry Marluxia.

"No, no Roxas. Fuck what she said. She is not your friend. Friends don't lie to their friends. I happen to know for a fact that they are indeed hookers."

"And how would you know this?"

"How would I know this? You are asking me, Marluxia how I would know this? Roxas, I know almost everything about everyone. Let me let you in on a little secret, Roxie. I happen to be pretty close with the man who runs that apartment they live in. His name is Leon; I supply him with all the Special K his little heart desires." Roxas felt as though he had been punched in the stomach and let the pain show on his face. Marluxia suddenly felt bad for the boy. How he hadn't seen his feelings for this girl before was a wonder. "Oh, Roxas. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." He pulled the blonde into an embrace. "But it's better you found out sooner than later. You just can't trust those girls. There will be more fish in the sea, Roxas." Marluxia dug into the small pocket of his shorts and presented Roxas with a small bag of white powder. "Here, you need it." He said, with a wink and a pat on the shoulder. The show was over. Demyx went back to eating his Lucky Charms and Riku and Axel went back to laughing their asses off. Roxas looked down at the small bag in his hands and sighed. Marluxia was right; he sure did need a bump. He began back down the long corridor when Marluxia called after him. "Oh and Roxas, I'm making my famous baked ziti. It should be ready in about an hour." He turned back around to his onion, muttering under his breath, "God I worry about that boy."

Roxas felt the sting of tears and his mouth go dry. He would have to talk to Naminé still. He really enjoyed her company. Now, how to break the news to Sora? _That would best be decided over a nice bump of coke._ He decided, quickening his pace down the hall.

Naminé timidly knocked on the door to their apartment. A very angry, very drunk Leon answered, grabbing both girls violently by their shoulders and pulled them in. He kicked the door closed behind them and dragged both girls down the entrance hall. Kairi winced at the strength of his grip on her arm. When they got into the living room, there were two men sitting on the couch. They were both older looking men. A least favourite of the girls. Not to say that any type of man was their favourite but the older guys tended to be the creepiest. "Girls." Leon slurred, putting his huge arms around them. "This is Luxord and Xigbar." The men on the couch smirked at them, trying to be seductive. The man known as Luxord was a blonde with some facial hair. Xigbar was a man with grey and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had an eye patch and a scar on his face. Leon continued. "And these men are very very rich. And tonight, you are all theirs. Have fun. You know where to take them." He turned to the men. "Take your pick boys." Leon threw himself backwards onto the other leather couch, and drifted to sleep.

Xigbar and Luxord negotiated before taking their pick. Xigbar pointed to Kairi. "I want you, now show me where we go." He grabbed Kairi's hand and squeezed it hard, making Kairi slightly yelp in pain. She led him down the hall, with a very bad feeling.

Naminé looked at the blonde man and started down the hall. "J-just follow me."

Kairi entered the dark room. "Lights on or off?" She asked dryly.

"Off. There's enough light from the moon." Xigbars slimy voice replied.

"Everything you need is in that night tables drawer."

"Everything such as?"

"Condoms and what have you. We're clean here; we don't do anything without a condom." She said as she began to unbutton her skirt with her back turned to him.

"I beg to differ." Xigbar said.

"Well then I'm sorry but you're going to have to-" Kairi turned around in mid sentence to find that Xigbar held a gun in his hand.

"I'm going to have to what?" Kairi stood there like a deer in headlights. "That's what I thought. You won't make a sound, while I do what I want. It would be such a shame to have to put some lead in that pretty little head of yours." He said as he pulled down one of the straps of her spaghetti string tank top. "Now, be a good little girl and we can have a lot of fun tonight."

She was in for the roughest night of her life. She wanted to scream, run, jump, anything. But she was paralyzed by fear. She could only do the things he forced her to.

(_bad move girlie, bad move_.)

* * *

Oh mann. What's going to happen to Kairi? I saw Mindless Self Indulgence today by the way. They were great. Okay, enough of that. I already have the next chapter in mind.. but giving you a preview could answer a few questions. So I'm going to be difficult and not do that. XD Reviews please! By the way... Hayley Joel Osment (the voice of Sora) has a pretty funny mugshot. (For drug & alk posession XD)He's a good looking kid though. Is it just me or does he sort of look like Sora? Since I can't post a link, you can find it on thesmokinggun dot com if you so desire to see it.  



	7. Monster

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

**Enjoi**

* * *

Kairi laid in the small guest bed alone, beaten, battered, and bawling. It had been that way for almost 3 hours, since Xigbar had left with his friend, Luxord. Kairi had never felt more ashamed in her life. She had been raped at gunpoint, to put it simply. And when she didn't comply with his demands, he would beat her with the handgun. Her face and body was a mess of scattered bruises. She wondered if Naminé was okay and if she suffered the same ordeal. She hadn't seen or heard from her sister all morning. Naminé however was perfectly fine. The worst she had suffered was the severe discomfort that creepy man named Luxord had put her through. She sat in the huge bed nervously biting her nails awaiting her sister's appearance. She was too afraid to go check on her sister. Her lips and fingers quivered as she bit her nails. _I have to go check on her. Something could be really wrong._ Upon setting her feet on the hard wood floor, her legs gave out causing her to fall back onto the bed. _Get a hold of yourself girl._ She thought as she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and stood back up taking baby steps to the door. Her stomach was doing cartwheels as she got closer and closer to the door. The closer she got the more audible the sobs were. "Oh my god." She whispered before breaking out into a run. She threw one of the large doors open and ran down to the smaller set of doors. Kairi was in the first door. A knock on the door startled Kairi, causing her to wrap her naked and violated body in the blanket. "Kairi, It's me. Can I come in?" Her sisters voice cooed. 

"Thank god." Kairi whispered. "Y-yes."

Naminé hesitantly opened the door to reveal the beaten Kairi. "Oh my god Kairi! What the fuck happened?"

Kairi's lips trembled, before she went into a full-fledged sobbing fit. "I w-was r-r-raped." She managed to choke out in sobs.

Naminé's eyes thinned. "I'm going to kill that bastard." She snarled. Sure, the girls may have fought with each other, but **nobody** messed with her little sister.

Kairi shook her head. "He's taken off. He and the other guy left for Vegas or somewhere to go gamble. He told me so."

"That's what his friend told me. But, we don't know how true that is." She sighed. "God. How could this have happened Kairi?"

Kairi wiped the tears off her cheeks and shook her head. "Naminé, how could anything we've been through happened? I thought Leon was your friend. Now the asshole beats us and exploits us." Her voice cracked, causing her to stop.

"I-I thought he was too Kairi. But this is the only place we have to stay. We could die if we don't keep this up."

"Naminé, at this point I'd rather be dead. That man didn't even use a condom!"

Naminé's mouth flew open. "Oh-oh my god Kairi."

"I kicked him away right before he… you know. So there isn't that much of a chance of being pregnant. But that's the reason I got most of my bruises."

"Bruises go away. Kids don't."

"That's what I figured. I was so scared, Nami. I thought maybe he would kill me."

"It's okay now." She gave her little sister a bug hug. "You think we should tell Leon about this?"

"If he's sober, it couldn't hurt I guess."

"I'll go get your clothes and we can go talk to him."

Just as she was about to leave the room Kairi called after her. "Hey Naminé?"

"Hmm?"

"I owe you everything. Thanks for taking care of me."

Naminé smiled at her injured sister. "I have to look out for you." She said before continuing back towards their room.

An older prostitute made the bed she had shared blissfully with a certain blonde the previous night in the next room. She listened intently in on the conversation the thin walls shared with her.

_"That man didn't even use a condom!"_

_ "Oh-oh my god Kairi."_

_"I kicked him away right before he… you know. So there isn't that much of a chance of being pregnant. But that's the reason I got most of my bruises."_

The brunette who was dressed in entirely black frowned upon hearing this. Over the years those girls had grown to be like her own sisters, daughters even. Her and Cloud tried their hardest to look out for the girls when Leon wasn't doing his part. They were just two sad, unwanted girls who were desperately in need of some form of guidance. She thought back to her best friend Aerith's unfortunate rape case. She had worked here long before the girls had arrived. Laid to rest only a short time after their arrival. She had survived the rape, but not the mental trauma that had come with it. It was Cloud who watched her jump out of the 17th floor window. It was Cloud who had never been the same person again. Ever since then he had been distant and angry always promising to seek revenge on the man. Excluding the fact that all he knew about the guy was that he was tall, muscular, and had very long silver hair. Lately he had been better. The girls reminded him so much of younger versions of Aerith. They shared her innocence he said. She heard Naminé leave the room and walk down the hall. Sighing, she set down the bed's comforter in a perfect position and made her way over to the room the redhead sulked in.

She knocked gently on the door. "Kairi, It's me Tifa. May I come in?"

Kairi, still wrapped in the blanket quietly squeaked, "Sure."

Tifa opened the door to face the beaten girl. Tifa looked at the younger girl sympathetically. "I-I was just making the bed in the next room when I overheard you and your sister talking." Kairi turned crimson; she had never been more ashamed in her life. She looked up to Tifa. She was like the mother Larxene never was to the girls. Kairi opened her mouth to speak when Tifa hushed her. "Don't speak. And most importantly, don't be ashamed to open up to me Kairi. I care about you. Cloud cares about you. Naminé cares about you. We couldn't bear to have you wind up like.." Tifa trailed off, her eyes brimming with tears. Kairi knew who she was talking about. That sweet girl who killed herself only about 7 months after the girls had first come. Nobody had really been the same since then. Since then, Leon had gotten colder. And right after the tragic turn of events is when he started to persuade them.

"_Girls_, _I've given you hospitality. I'm short a girl now. If you don't do this, things won't be good. We'll lose money and all the luxuries we take advantage of every day_." That wasn't even the half of it. It just went on and on until he broke them down and they agreed.

Tifa's voice interrupted her flow of memories. "It was because she didn't talk to anyone about it, that she took the path she did. Cloud and I, Cloud especially, just wouldn't be able to bear the thought of anything more severe sprouting from this. If you ever need to talk, we're always here." Kairi's lip trembled as she nodded her head. Tifa took notice of this and hugged Kairi in a way she had never experienced before. It was a motherly hug. She smiled, feeling an inner peace and that maybe everything would be okay. "If you don't want me to tell Cloud about this, I won't." Tifa said, pulling away.

"You can. We were going to tell Leon about it as soon as Naminé came back with my clothes and I got dressed. You wouldn't happen to know if he was sober, would you?"

"Kairi, you're in luck. Not only is he sober, Cloud made breakfast. I'll go with you girls to the table and we can sit down with Leon and Cloud."

Kairi's face brightened. Clouds cooking could make anyone happy. He was an amazing cook. There was a knock at the door. In the doorway stood a dressed and made-up Naminé holding a pile of Kairi's clothes. "Hi Tifa." She greeted brightly. "Kairi, here are your clothes." She set them down on the foot of the bed.

"Thanks. I told Tifa by the way. She's going to come with us to tell Leon and Cloud."

Naminé nodded. "That's good. Is Leon in a good mood?"

"Well, he's sober and Cloud cooked. You do the math." Tifa said laughingly.

The two sisters chuckled the same identical chuckle. Naminé backed away from the bed. "We should wait outside so Kairi can get dressed."

Tifa stood up and followed the blonde out into the hall, shutting the door behind her, winking at the redhead. Kairi sighed. Every part of her body was sore. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The sun beat in through the 11th floor window and onto Roxas who was lying with only his torso on his bed. His legs lay feeling paralyzed on the dark-blue carpeted floor while his head rested lazily on the powder covered magazine on the bed. Last night had been a blur. All he remembered was a conversation with Marluxia. A loud conversation at that, that resulted in Marluxia giving Roxas a bump. It must have upset him a lot for Marluxia to have given him enough coke to knock him out. _Think Roxas, Think. You know it was important. _Suddenly it his hit like a ton of bricks. "The girls." He whispered. He still hadn't told Sora. He still did not want to. Hoping and praying Marluxia hadn't yet scolded him the same was he had been, He turned himself around and pushed off the mattress, bracing himself for what he would have to say to Sora. He knocked on the door that connected the always dimly-lit room to the hall before he heard a muffled "Muhuguhuh" Which, in Sora's morning language that only Roxas could understand, meant "Come in." Opening the door he was overcome by the strong stench of Jack Daniels. Sora lay in a deep slumber with a peaceful look on his face and a bottle of the world's greatest whiskey in his hand. Roxas sighed, realizing his peace would soon be disturbed. _But wasn't it always disturbed? Hadn't it been that way ever since I introduced him to this new life?_ He shook his head as if to shake the thought out of his mind. He called Sora's name as he tapped him gently. "Sodaa. Wake up, Soda." 

When Sora began to stir, his hand that was holding the whiskey tilted forward, spilling some onto Sora's crotch area and down his leg a bit. "Aww shit!" He yelled.

"Good morning to you too, Soda." Roxas said with a chuckle.

Sora gave the blonde a nasty look. After all, he just wasted about 1/8th of the bottle. Any Jack Daniels fan knows that's just a crime. "What do you want?"

Roxas bit his lip, unsure of how to spring it on his brother. He was already in a bad mood. "Sora, we have to talk." Roxas said sitting on the edge of the bed which inevitably was the exact spot some whiskey had spilled. He cringed, but did not move. It would only make the stain bigger and it wouldn't dry anyhow.

"Bout what?" Sora asked before taking an early morning swig from the large glass bottle.

"About Kairi and Naminé."

"What about them?"

"They lied to us. They're hookers."

Sora looked at Roxas for a while before bursting out into laughter. "You're a funny one Roxas." He took a large gulp of the potent drink.

"I'm not Sora. Marluxia told me last night. I wanted to tell you first because Marluxia told me a bit harshly for my liking."

Sora bit his lip with a raised eyebrow. "Does Marluxia have proof?"

"No bu-"

Sora cut him off. "So then, who the fuck is Marluxia to say that they're hookers?" He slurred.

(_oh lovely, you're drunk.)_

"Marluxia knows the man who runs it very well. He deals K to him a lot."

"He deals K to him a lot." Sora mocked. "Well then that just makes them bestest buddies, huh? Lifelong pals who share all secrets, yeah?"

"Sora, please."

"Sora please my ass." He drank the remainder of the bottle and threw it across the room causing it to shatter into a million little pieces.

(_that wasn't the only thing that shattered into a million little pieces_.)

His lip trembled. He didn't want to believe it. But deep down inside there was a voice screaming at him. Begging him to realize it was the truth. Because it was. He knew it. "I-I'm sorry Roxas." He sounded like a drunk, little kid and his face held the look of a kicked puppy.

Roxas smiled sadly. "I didn't want to believe it either."

"A-are we going to confront them about it?"

"I guess we should. I wonder if it's something they want to do."

(_yeah, okay buddy_.)

Sora shrugged and sluggishly got out of bed.

* * *

Cloud could only shake his head in disbelief. It had happened again, right under his nose too. He met the men before they had gone to the bedrooms. Yet he didn't catch on. Luckily, Kairi was a strong girl who had already been though a lot. She seemed to handle it much better than Aerith had. Cloud sighed. "I can't believe this. I met the guy and all. Never suspected a thing." 

"Cloud, don't blame yourself. There was no possible way you could have known." Kairi reasoned.

The elder blonde that sat at the long table turned to the male brunette. "Leon, you haven't said a word. What are your thoughts on it?"

Leon shrugged. "What is there to think about? Or say? I certainly can't do anything about it. And even if I could, I wouldn't. That's very bad for business."

Kairi felt like she just got punched. She realized now, Naminé and herself were just tools to Leon. Just like Aerith had been. He didn't even care that she died. Just that she was gone and not making as much money as he could have been. Meanwhile, he already had tons. But of course, it wasn't enough. Naminé turned to her, with a hint of fear in her eyes.

The girls turned their attention back to Cloud when he started talking again. It was almost like a growl. "Leon, how could you say that? I respect what you do, but that's just harsh. Even if you wouldn't do it, do you have to say it to their faces? Leon, they are humans! They have feelings." Cloud roared as Tifa bit her lip.

Leon remained in his seat seeming unaffected. "Cloud, it's only because you're my best friend and a great cook that I don't dare kick you out. You have to understand I run a business. A very successful one at that and I'd like to keep it that way. Sometimes terrible things like that happen in this business. If they can't handle it, then they shouldn't be in this business."

"Leon! We have no choice!" Naminé screamed, shooting up from her chair.

"Of course you do girls. Why, I'm giving you the option right now. If you want out, then sure. Only catch is, you have to be out of here by tomorrow."

Naminé sat back down, defeated. Her lips quivered and her body trembled. They had finally hit rock bottom.

Tifa got up from the table, too infuriated to speak. And if she did say what was on her mind at the moment, she wouldn't even have the option of leaving. She'd be out on the street by the time the sun was down, no matter how Cloud would plead. Cloud looked at his "friend" but only saw a monster. He followed Tifa's example and removed himself from the table. He smiled sympathetically at the girls as he walked past the table on his way to the sink. Leon put his always boot-clad feet up on the table and popped a cigarette in his mouth. The girls could only look at him in disgust before removing themselves from the table as well.

* * *

Hrm, I'm quite happy with this chapter. Actually, I'm quite happy with the whole story. Hope you are too. Review please. C'mon. I get soo soo many hits, and it will only take two seconds. Make someone's day by saying something nice, huh? K. Until next time. 


	8. Attention

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

**Enjoi**

* * *

Leon lit the cigarette that lay idly in his mouth when he realized the girls were leaving. "Naminé." He called sharply. Without waiting for her to respond, he demanded, "Go get the mail." He picked her because she wasn't the one covered in bruises. If he had picked Kairi, people might get suspicious of what was going on in the massive apartment. Naminé stopped where she was, closing her eyes and clenching her teeth. Kairi looked back at the blonde with questioning eyes. 

"Kay." Naminé huffed, pivoting towards the entrance hall and the door. "I'll be back Kairi, just wait in our room." He whispered over her shoulder before beginning her mission. Kairi looked after her sister questioningly. There was no doubt about it that Naminé was her strength and bravery. Feeling like a part of her was gone, she felt naked and ran back to their room. At least they still had that.

* * *

It had been 4 days since the 16 year old had bought the magazine, yet she and her best friend were still drooling over it. It was summer, so Selphie had been sleeping over Yuffie's house for the past 4 days. Both of their mothers were very lenient women who had just given up on their crazy daughters, letting them do whatever they wanted. Both of their fathers were never home since they worked at the same round-the-clock job. It was after all, how the reason girls knew each other since they were small. Selphie looked at the huge picture of Sora. "How can anyone be so gorgeous?"

"Yeah, okay. Roxas is the hotter one."

Selphie rolled her eyes. "If Roxas was the hotter one, wouldn't they have a big picture of him?"

"He isn't the lead singer."

"Yeah, whatever." She paused looking at the other guys. She had never really paid much attention to them. All she really cared about was Sora. Not the other members of them band. Not even the music really. Neither girls really looked past their crushes. No, they weren't true fans. They were just stalkers. "I guess Roxas is pretty cute. They all are. Screw it, the whole band is just gorgeous."

Yuffie laughed at her typical-teenage hormonal friend. "I guess you're right."

Selphie squealed out of nowhere. "I can't wait for that concert at Giant Stadium."

"We are so stalking them by the tourbus afterwards!"

Selphie shook her head violently with widened eyed. There was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal her mother with a magazine in her hand. "Yuffie, you have mail."

Yuffie got off of the bed and ran over to her mother, giving her a huge hug. Her mother rolled her eyed at the crazy teen and handed the magazine over. Her subscription to AP magazine had come, and who else, but the band Catatonia was on it. She jumped up and down and screamed, "Bitches and hoes, bitches and hoes!" Her mother backed away slowly at her behavior, closing the door behind her. "Look Selph!" She turned the magazine to her now standing friend and showed her the magazine. Sora in front middle with a devious smile etched onto his face, to his left Roxas with the same look, and to the right of him, Demyx with a playful grin. On the far right was Axel and the far left was Riku both looking serious in a sexy way.

"Open it! Let's read!" Selphie said jumping up and down.

* * *

Roxas walked into the kitchen to find a grumpy and overly tired looking Sora eating a bowl of Cookie Crisp and a seemingly pissed off Marluxia with a cup of tea in his hands. Sora was still in his snoopy pajamas and Marluxia was in his silk dark purple bathrobe that ended just above the knee. Sensing a certain tension he quietly mumbled "I'm going down to get the mail" Before exiting the apartment.

Sora grunted in response, eating his cereal rather sloppily, something he always did when he was ticked off.

"Sora, can't you just be reasonable for once?"

"I don't get why hanging out with them is band for my image. Famous people dress the way she does, so she'd blend in."

"That's besides the point Sora. You're also forgetting how she lied to you."

"If I were a hooker I would lie about it."

Marluxia sighed. "I know this is really hard for you two. But it's the best thing."

"Oh, and coke is too, right? I suppose drinking really works with my appearance when I'm only 20."

"Those are things that only the rest of the band and me know about. We do it all in the safety of this apartment."

"So you're saying that it's okay since we do it in the apartment and in complete confidentiality."

"Yes."

"Then it would be okay to be secret friends with the girls, would it not?" Marluxia thought for a minute trying to think of what to say. He had nothing, Sora won. Sora smiled at the flamboyant man. "I'm not as stupid as most think I am. I was studying to be top of my class, remember?"

Marluxia sighed. "I guess. But still, they lied to you."

"Like I said before, I'd lie about being a hooker and so would you. It was only a white lie."

A well manicured hand flew up into mid-air. "Whatev Sora. Just please make sure nobody sees you."

Sora winked, a new, happier mood was now upon him. "You got it." He stood up and put his empty cereal bowl in the dish washer after drinking its remains. When he walked behind Marluxia to get to the hall and to his room, he ruffled the fluffy pink hair causing Marluxia to wrinkle his nose. Sora practically skipped down the hall, he was in the mood to go out.

* * *

The elevator came to an abrupt halt with a loud ding that reverberated in the small chamber. It was the only part of the whole building everyone hated. How it literally would throw you when it stopped, and then on top of that would make you deaf. Roxas rubbed his left ear as he stepped out of the damned thing, promising himself he would take the stairs going back up. In front of the mailbox wall stood a blonde girl who flipped slowly through envelopes and magazines. "_Shit_." Roxas whispered causing the girl to spin around.

"Oh, Roxas it's just you. You startled me."

"Yeah." He answered trying his hardest to make small talk.

Naminé noticed his discomfort. "Are you okay Roxas?"

"Yeah." He answered once again, avoiding eye contact. He fumbled with the mailboxes keys.

"Are you sure? You don't seem okay."

He sighed, closed his eyes and laid his head on the mailboxes with a bang. "Naminé, you're really not on my good list as of right now."

She cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"You lied to me."

She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I-I'm sorry. Okay? That's not exactly something my sister and I want people knowing. Especially not people who are on the covers of magazines we're subscribed to." She pleaded, holding a copy of AP in her hand up for him to see. He opened one eye and looked at her. For a moment, he almost felt compelled to sweep her off her feet and just kiss her, but he resisted. He was about to say something, when her mouth went ahead ad did what it did best; got her into trouble. "And besides it's not like we're the only ones who are hiding something. Or, were hiding something."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked, now completely turned to her, with is back resting against the mailboxes.

She looked around the lobby to make sure there was nobody around before continuing. "Roxas, I've lived in the city for a while. And I've… _dealt_ with a very colorful array of people."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"To put it simply, I know a drug addict when I see one. Or two in this case. Hell, everyone in that damn apartment is a junkie. Everyone knows Marluxia. So it makes sense that everyone in the apartment would be junkies. It shows up most on you and Sora. My guess is you two go for harder stuff. Riku, Axel and Demyx seem a little more laid back on substances."

Roxas looked at her, his jaw could almost touch the floor. "H-how did you know all of that?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I've dealt, for lack of a better word, with many people of the city. Some foreigners even. I've seen it all. You'd know a thing or two about how to tell if someone was a drug addict if you and your conceited little ass ever left this building." She spat. "I have no idea how the rest of the world doesn't see it. But maybe that's because of all the photoshopping they do to pictures in magazines nowadays. But, it's only a matter of time before word gets out."

Roxas blinked. _Did that just happen?_ He thought. He hated her. He hated everything about her. Yet, for some unknown reason he found himself with the strange urge to kiss her, and pin her to the wall, and found himself doing just so. Just as soon as he realized what he was doing, he pulled away with a face painted crimson. "I'm sorry. I'm going to go upstairs now. Bye" He blurted before bounding towards and through the door to the stairs, leaving an absolutely stunned Naminé in the lobby.

She brought a slender hand up to her mouth and felt her lips. _Weirdo_.

He didn't stop until he got to the 11th floor, which he nearly overshot. Before opening the door he tried to catch his breath, and then took the pleasure of sharing a conversation with himself. "What the hell, Roxas? You hate her. But, find yourself extremely attracted to her. No. It was just to shut her up. Right?" He stopped speaking when he heard footsteps from outside the door. It swung open, missing his flawless pale face by a half-inch. The reckless person on the other side of the door was none other than Sora, dressed in a hoodie, t-shirt, and a pair of his famous homemade ripped jeans. "Sora? What are you doing up here?"

"I need some air. I feel like going out and looking around. Wanna accompany me?"

"No, thanks. I have to bring the mail back to the apartment."

"Aw, c'mon Roxas. I'll go with you to bring the mail back. Plus, we've never really been bombarded by paparazzi. It looks fun."

"I said no."

Sora furrowed his brow at his stiff of a brother. "Please Roxas. I can't survive out there on my own without my big brother!" He pleaded rather dramatically.

"No Sora. Unlike you I don't seek attention."

"I'm certain we'll wind up in a magazine that Naminé reads. It will make you seem down to earth and unafraid to show your face!"

(_"if you and your conceited little ass ever left this building."_)

"Fine. I just gotta get a hoodie."

"Yay! I knew you'd come around after that Naminé comment."

"Actually, I think you're right. It will be fun to see what happens."

"Suuuure Roxas."

Marluxia was stirring something in a pot, still in his robe. "Roxie! Any mail for me?"

"I didn't look."

"And why not?"

(_you got distracted._)

"I just didn't." He responded, turning red. He grabbed a striped black and red hoodie off of the coat rack, only to be interrogated by Marluxia.

"Oh, don't tell me you're going out too."

"I am."

"Just, be careful. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Look both ways before you cross the streets, an-" He was cut off by the sound of the apartment door slamming shut. Marluxia scoffed. "Jerks"

Naminé was nowhere to be found in the lobby, although Roxas could have sworn he heard the loud ding of the elevator as they made their descent down the flights of stairs.

Manhattan was unusually cold for late July, hence the hoodies. Roxas debated with himself in his mind on whether or not to tell Sora of the awkward earlier events that had taken place in front of the mailbox. He was just about to open his mouth, when a loud screeching of a car coming to an abrupt halt cut him off. The driver of the sleek black vehicle was hanging out, looking at the two brothers in awe. "It's-it's-it's them! It's Sora and Roxas Owen!" He screamed to his wife, who was only sitting right next to him. Yet of course in true human nature, he had to announce it to the world. Sora beamed, giving a smile and a wave to the man before carrying on. Roxas, in usual Roxas fashion just ignored the man like a snooty rockstar would.

"Sora act your age, not your shoe size."

"C'mon Roxas. Have some fun. Let's walk to 5th ave. There are always a million paparazzi there." He demanded excitedly, grabbing Roxas by the arm.

Roxas rolled his eyes, obviously having no say in the matter whatsoever. "Do we have to have another Six Flags Great Adventure repeat?"

Sora smirked remembering the day with the blistering heat and all, nearly making him want to take off his hoodie and expose his skin to the crisp air.

_In lights that were hung over the parks entrance gate read 'Featured Thursday Night Performer: Catatonia.' The cars that were lined up sloppily at the parking ticket booths were mostly filled with squealing teenage girls or trendy teenage boys, the majority being driven by a parent. Sure, there were the older fans that had driven themselves, but they were randomly scattered in the sea of cars. Almost every car played some song of everyone's favourite band._

_When the sun was at a decent position in the sky was when they made their appearance, security guards in tow, around the park. They wanted to "fit in", "ride some roller coasters like normal guys" and "eat some of the worlds best funnel cakes." As their powerhouse frontman would come to explain when they tore up the parks arena-like stage. With about 3 buff security guards and a channel sunglass donning Marluxia in tow, all 5 of the glamorously straight men, wearing huge rockstar sunglasses, paraded around the park. As much as they tried to act like "normal guys" they ignored all the squeals from the seemingly endless amounts of fan girls who dropped all of their priorities just to follow them around the park. Few autograph and picture requests were granted, but usually only when they were waiting online like the "normal guys" they posed as. Sure they had the position to cut the line and sit wherever they wanted. But if they had taken advantage of this and cut the line, then they wouldn't be "normal guys." On the lines, more mature fans would only say "Hi" with a flustered smile if any eye contact was made. All of the boys liked the more modest greetings that didn't involve the strong fumes of the sharpies or the constant flashes of the camera so they usually returned the greetings with a handshake, smile, and if the boy had a cute girl with him a short conversation about the nights show. Then of course there was the troupe of girls that followed them around and watched them as they rode the rides, only to sneak a peak at their on-the-ride-pictures. It was funny, and an all around fun day._

"Yes, I think we do want another Six Flags repeat. It was fun, don't you remember? God, you're such a stiff."

"Someone has to be."

They walked on, ignoring the random gasps at them. "It wasn't always like this." Sora said after long last.

""What do you mean?"

"You were the fun loving one and I was the stiff. Now it's the other way around."

"So? Someone has to play the fun-sucking stiff. It's your turn to have fun."

"And your job to try to keep me from having it? Why do you do that?"

Roxas' guilt flared up. He shielded it with a lie. "I don't know. Just looking out for you, I guess. You are my little brother, after all."

"You deserve to have fun too."

(_after all you've done, you deserve nothing_.)

Roxas bit his lip before responding with a quick "Sure."

Sora looked up to examine the grey sky and the chunky darker grey clouds in the sky above. The wind rustled his sky-high hair as he took notice of his surroundings at the corner. They were at 5th ave. "Roxas, stop walking we're here." He yelled to the young man who was already almost halfway across the street. The name Roxas caused several heads to look their way, a sure sign they were in the right place if they wanted attention.

* * *

I hope it's obvious enough what Roxas is guilty about, if not that's okay because they'll converse about it in later chapters. Hope you guys are enjoying this. It was a kinda tough chapter for me but I do enjoy a challenge.. Expect to see some Kairi-Sora stuff in the next chapter or so, for those of you who have been waiting on it. Review please! 


	9. Crack

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

**Enjoi**

* * *

The obnoxious elevator caused Naminé's delicate ears to ring until about the time she got back into the apartment. She made sure to walk briskly, so as not to keep her injured and vulnerable sister waiting alone. Although Tifa and Cloud wouldn't allow anything to happen to the redhead, Naminé would have felt more at ease being aware of what her sister was doing. It had been that way ever since they started hooking. Naminé took on the overbearing older sister role. Maybe it was the immense amount of guilt she felt for exposing her sister to this life that had so cruelly ripped away her innocence. Stepping into the quiet entrance hall of the never lit apartment, a thought came to her. _What if their mother could see them now_? It would be terrible. What she had called the girls actually came true. Their mother had _won_. Naminé resisted the urge to scream, yell, punch and kick the wall by gripping the mail in her hands tightly. She focused her attention on getting back to her sister. Who, maybe she should tell of what had happened not even 5 minutes before. A rockstar had kissed her. _A rockstar _kissed her, of all people. Hell, that had to count for something. Maybe the battle wasn't over and Larxene hadn't won yet after all. Maybe. 

She walked in to the living room, which connected with the kitchen to find Leon and Cloud conversing quietly, but seriously at the kitchen table. Both men's eyes gave off a hint of scorn towards each other. Naminé figured it best to not interrupt and just drop the mail off in front of Leon, taking the parcels that were hers and Kairi's with her.

She half expected to be called for before she could get out of ear shot, but not this time. Whatever was being discussed in the kitchen was serious business. Usually their conversations such as that had originally sprouted from a trivial little argument, and then as usual it was blown out of proportion by the two high-strung males. Tifa was nowhere to be found, probably in her room or taking a bath in the lovely jacuzzi-like tub in one of the extremely pampered bathroom. Yes, the apartment was like a miniature Buckingham Palace. All of the apartments in the large building were. But every family has its problems. Royalty, regular, or dysfunctional, it's there.

The hall of the massive apartment seemed to stretch forever. Reminding her much of The Shining, her favourite book. Naminé was more of a book reader, and in fact felt that the movie had put the book much to shame. A sucker for horror, was one way to describe the petite blonde.

(_and a dirty whore, worthless skank._)

A chill ran up her spine for an unbeknownst reason, causing her to quicken her pace. When she reached the large double doors, she knocked only to receive no response. Panicking, just barely, she threw the door open to find her sister was sleeping peacefully. She sighed deeply in relief, and watched her little sister sleep. She whimpered as she turned over in the massive bed.

"Poor Kairi." Naminé whispered, shaking her head. "Poor Kairi."

* * *

"Is that who I think it is?" was the phrase both brothers were certain they would be hearing in their dreams that night. The phrase was the newest trend amongst 5th ave pedestrians as they walked by. They spent the afternoon lazily walking up the famously trendy street, stopping for lunch at a high end café. They even felt generous and posed for pictures and signed autographs for fans. By the time night had rolled around, both had even shopped a little bit, something they had no intention of doing. But H&M can be tempting. It would have been a shame if either were epileptic, for there were endless amounts of flashes when it had become dark. Even a news camera crew had given them the time of day. Yes, It felt great to be on top of the world. Why anyone wouldn't like this, was beyond them. 

With a few bags in hand, they began their leisurely walk home. They had a little bit of a walk, for they had walked quite a way up the paparazzi-filled street. A confession was dying to jump off of Roxas' tongue and out of his mouth. Before he knew it, it was.

"Sora, I kissed Naminé today."

Sora nearly choked on his Iced Mocha Frappucino. "Come again?"

"It was an accident. She was going on about how we do drugs." Sora shot him a glare that could have burned holes into his head. "I didn't say a word to her. I have no idea how she knows. She said she could tell just by looking at the two of us. So I had to shut her up somehow."

"You could have just told her to shut up."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Wait, so you're saying you wanted to?"

"I don't know Sora. I enjoyed it. And that scares me. Because she's really special to me, but I don't want her to get hurt by me."

Sora nodded, half understanding. "You know Marluxia said-"

Roxas cut him off. "Fuck what Marluxia said. I feel something for this girl. And I'm sure you feel something for her sister. Isn't that more important than appearance?"

"Yes, but-"

"So then it shouldn't matter."

"Roxas, what I was going to say was Marluxia said it was okay if we saw them. But only in the apartment building."

Roxas bit his bottom lip; something he always did when he was thinking. "When else would we see them? I've never seen them outside of the building."

"We never go outside, except for now."

"That's because we're either inside or on the other side of the country or earth."

"I guess." He paused, thinking he'd sound rather childish with his next question. "So when are they going to come over again?"

Roxas chuckled. "Someone's a little eager."

Sora shrugged. "Well, I-I was just curious." He put the straw to his drink back in his mouth and sipped loudly.

"Next time we see them we can ask when they want to come over." Sora nodded in response and quieted a bit, they were getting back into their part of town, the bad part.

The village was usually a colourful place to be during the day, full of both interesting and bland individuals. At night, it was the bland, ordinary people who were nowhere to be found. And it was the interesting people, or people who went by the more popular name of 'Weirdoes', who ruled the streets. By the time Sora and Roxas came down the street, these weirdoes had already done their drugs, and were stoned halfway to hell. Being street smart is all a part of Manhattan life. It could really come in handy.

Roxas knew few of these people, such as Zexion, a quiet homeless man, who wore a tattered black trench coat. On top of being homeless he was addicted to Special K. Luckily for him, he was good friends with another somewhat popular drug dealer named Vexen. Vexen was odd, and notorious for lacing his drugs with really strong things. It was devious, selfish and greedy how he did it. He did it so that his customers would come back not only addicted to their regular drug, but also to the new drug he laced it with.

"Hey. R-r-roxas." Zexion slurred. "How've ya been?"

Roxas gave a half smile and a faint wave and started to walk faster. It wasn't a good idea for 2 rockstars who were obviously very rich to be out on these streets at this time.

Inevitably, they ran into Vexen. He sauntered towards them in a stoned manner. "You need a bump, Sora, Roxas?" He asked, putting his hand into his black coat pocket as if to get some drugs ready for them.

Roxas put a hand up. "That's not necessary, Vexen."

"Yes, well boys just let me know if you need any. If good old Marluxia ever runs out, you can just come to me. Half price for both of you. I take care of my frie-" He was cut off by falling backwards over a garbage can and into a deep sleep.

Roxas grabbed Sora's arm harshly. "C'mon Sora. I think we've overstayed our welcome." Their building was now directly across the street. A quick cross and they were home. Roxas flung the buildings door open in a more violent way than he had wanted to. "Woops."

"My feet are killing me." Sora announced as he pressed the elevator button.

"Sora, you prance across huge stages all the time for about an hour at a time, what are you talking about?"

"This was all day." The elevator door opened only to be followed up by the obnoxious and deafening ding. "I fucking hate that thing. I wonder what it's like to hear that when you're stoned."

"I couldn't imagine."

* * *

Kairi had woken up almost 8 hours ago at 3:00. She spent most of the day lolling around the apartment, only to learn that Leon had granted her the night off. Undoubtedly, Cloud had something to do with it. She thanked Cloud with a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. She spent the day just relaxing, doing her nails and getting a lovely spa quality facial free of charge from Tifa. At 7:00, she turned on the news on the bedrooms huge HDTV to see none other than Sora and Roxas walking plain as day around the city. "Two teen sensation rockstar brothers Sora and Roxas Owen of the band Catatonia were spotted on 5th ave. today signing autographs and posing for pictures." The anchorwoman announced. 

"Well would you look at that." Kairi mumbled to herself.

"Look at what?" Naminé asked, walking into the room almost on cue with a carton of Cookie Dough Ice Cream and two spoons.

"Oh, just Sora and Roxas hitting up the town." She pointed to the TV with the large remote.

Naminé choked on her ice-cream upon seeing the TV. Roxas and Sora? Signing autographs and taking pictures? Not minding the paparazzi? Actually outside of their apartment building? It seemed too-too, down to earth to be true. Yet there they were on the TV them signing and pictures snapping away.

They interviewed a girl who was there, who was nearly in hysterics. "Sora signed my arm, and I-I'm never going to wash it again!" She shrieked. _Gosh, some girls could be very immature_. Naminé thought. Without a trace of emotion Naminé blatantly said, "That's pretty cool."

"Isn't it? We're friends with rockstars."

All the memories from that afternoon came flooding back into Naminé's mind. "Kairi, I have to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"Roxas kissed me today."

Kairi's head snapped sideways to face Naminé. "He did what now?"

"He kissed me, in front of the mailboxes. But, I think it may have been to shut me up, but then again he was so passionate about it. Oh, I don't know Kairi."

"Wait, wait. Back up. Why would he want to shut you up?"

"Cause, he knows we lied about being hookers. He and Sora both know." Kairi's face went as red as her hair at that. "So, I told him that I'm sure we weren't the only ones hiding something. And egged him on about their little secret."

"Little secret?"

"Oh come on Kairi, as if it isn't painfully obvious." Kairi shook her head, causing the blonde to sigh and look down at the ice cream in her lap. "How can you not see that they're drug addicts, Kairi?"

Kairi squinted her eyes in thought. _Come to think of it, they are a little too pale and skinny_. _And those dark circles around their eyes don't help their cause._ "I-I don't know. Do you know what they're addicted to?"

"He didn't admit, we didn't really talk after. Because that was when he kissed me. My guess is that they both do something along the lines of cocaine."

Kairi's heart skipped a beat. The word sounded so, so, dangerous. "Are Axel, Demyx and Riku on drugs?"

"I'm guessing weed at the most. They don't look like they're really addicted to anything."

"Oh my god. Naminé, what are we going to do?"

"What can we do? It's their life. Not ours. We can't tell a soul, though."

Kairi nodded. She just wanted the thought out of her head, so she changed the subject. "So, what are you doing tonight, or should I say who?"

"Oh, that's what I came in here to tell you, Cloud convinced Leon to give me the night off too."

Kairi smiled upon hearing the name Cloud. "You gotta love Cloud."

"Yeah, he really looks out for us."

* * *

"I don't believe this!" A petite girl in her pajamas shrieked at her friend. She flailed her arms wildly at the TV, with the remote in her hand. The girl with the big hair sat on the bed, somewhat afraid of her wound up friend. Usually when she was all hyped up and had a remote control in her hand, it resulted in Selphie getting hurt. Just like the Wii incident last week. "The one day **we** aren't out and about in this stupid city happens to be the one day **they** are out and about." 

"We thought it was going to rain." Selphie squeaked.

"Is that more important than meeting the sole reasons for our existence? Because, I for one would happily be swept away into the ocean by all the rain mother nature could throw at me if I had just met Sora and Roxas."

She glared at Selphie rather evilly, who after considering a suitable response, chose to frown.

"Ugh!" Yuffie threw herself backwards onto the bed as they listened to the girl nearly crying about meeting them on TV. Yuffie threw the remote at the TV, causing the screen to crack and turn off. "Brilliant." She muttered into her pillow. Apparently she wore herself out, because in minutes she was sleeping peacefully, mumbling the usual names of all the guys in the band. Selphie continued to stare at her crazed friend even in sleep.

"You are one crazy bitch, Yuffie." Selphie said before putting herself in her sleeping bag on the floor and drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

I know I don't take much time to reply to reviews, but I feel if I reply to one, I'd have to reply to all, and that would take away from writing because when I am on the computer this is usually the only thing I'm doing in the limited time I have. (Plus reading some kickass stories.. you know who you are) So I'll just say it here, Thank you so much to each and every one of you who has reviewed and put this story on their favourites and alerts list. Really, it means so much. Your support is what drives me to keep on writing this story. Anyways, I wrote this sort of fast.. and I have no idea what I want to come out of the next chapter, but I promise I'll do my best to not disappoint you guys. Reviews please and thank you. 

acquired.minds


	10. Performance

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

In this chapter I'm using songs from other bands, I don't own them either, just to put that out there. And I have no affiliation with Conan O'Brien or NBC. The song is **I'm Not Okay **by **My Chemical Romance**, incase you were interested. You can look their performance on the show on Youtube if you so desire. By the way, speaking of MCR, **I hung out with them last night.** Yes, hung out. I still can't get over it. So amazing. Anyway, on with the story, this chapter is a long one.

**Enjoi**

* * *

It was just another day in Manhattan for Kairi and Naminé Watts. Another day that was to be spent in an apartment a couple of floors below. It was approximately the 15th time they had been at the boy's apartment. Roxas and Naminé hadn't spoken of the little kiss incident that had taken place almost a month ago. Ever since then the two had usually hung out in a group with Kairi, Sora, Riku, Demyx and Axel. Even Marluxia had warmed up to the girls. He had to admit, they had sweet and catchy little personalities. 

One month, and Sora and Roxas' addiction had gone nowhere. One month and Sora and Roxas grew fonder and fonder of the girls every day. Oh, how Sora longed to graze the lips of Kairi's with his own. Hell, he could if he wanted to. He was Sora Owen and he could cast his spell on _any_ girl he damn pleased. But Kairi was different. There was something about her that was above being taken advantage of. Although, being taken advantage of was practically her job. Sora despised her job. He despised the fact that she was with a different man almost every night. He knew Roxas felt the same about Naminé's job. But neither ever dared to say it. The girls hated it too for obvious reasons. Everyone despise the job of being a hooker in some way or another. But sometimes it's all you have to make the ends meet. Sometimes, it's the only reason you still have a place to stay.

(_a place to stay_.)

The subject had been brought up to Marluxia by both boys many times, even Demyx had asked once or twice, within the past month, all to be shot down with the same answer. "We have enough people in this apartment as it is, they would have no place to sleep." Obviously they could share rooms with their respective new "best friends". But still the answer was "no, no, no."

It was now the night of the Conan O'Brien interview and performance, which had come sooner than expected. The band invited the girls to go with them as their allowed two VIP guests. So, the girls pleaded with Leon, and Cloud as usual said a few words in their favor, and they had taken the night off.

No, it was not just another day in Manhattan for the Watts sisters. It was a day that they would be VIP's. Very Important Person(s). The taping was at 6, so around 3 was when Kairi did Naminé's makeup and vise versa. Finally after an hour of prep work, they made their way down to the apartment and from there would go into the underground parking lot to the stretch escalade limo.

Kairi gasped, being the first to set foot in the limo, after all, ladies first. Naminé stepped in after, nearly pushing her sister out of the way to marvel at the limos insides. It was just as beautiful inside as it was out. Leather seats, purple lights, tinted windows, and a miniature bar. Naminé left some room in between Kairi and herself so that Sora could sit next to his "best friend". It was Kairi, Sora, Naminé, Roxas, and Axel on the long bench that faced the bar, and Riku, Demyx and Marluxia on the smaller, perpendicular bench that faced the front. The bar consisted of exquisite wine that of which had never been tasted by the likes of the Watts girls. Kairi adjusted her skirt, it was black with pink lining and somewhat resembled a tutu. She wore a matching pink and black striped tank top and boots that went up to the middle of her shin. Naminé wore a white halter top and a skirt almost identical to Kairi's and white pumps. The guys all wore their signature grungy rocker jeans and tee-shirts, as expected. Roxas also wore his signature black and red striped hoodie as well.

Demyx grabbed the wine and popped the cork off brashly, drinking the wine straight out of the bottle in the same manner. He passed it to his left, where Marluxia sat. And then when he was done, to the right where Riku sat. Riku then passed it up the longer bench to Axel. Axel took much longer than the other three had, taking about 3 large gulps before Roxas hit his arm. Axel choked a little bit in surprise leaving Roxas open to take the bottle while the redhead let his guard down. Roxas took his share and passed it to Naminé, who stared at it dumbly.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked her.

"Nothing, I've just never felt so, Oh, It's stupid nevermind."

Roxas nodded; he knew exactly what she meant. She was just too embarrassed to say it in front of everyone. Sora knew it too; it was because Kairi felt the same remorse for her background as well. Naminé took a graceful swig of the wine that could have estimated to be over 200 dollars. She winced a little at how strong it was, but it was so good. She smiled a cheeky smile at Sora when she handed him the bottle. Something about it just made her happy, possibly the whole experience. After handing Sora the bottle, she rested her head on Roxas' extremely comfortable shoulder. Sora swished the remaining components of the bottle. There was just enough left for two servings. He tilted his head back and drank, as Kairi watched him eagerly.

"For you, my darling." He joked as he handed her the bottle, causing her to blush. She looked at it just as Naminé did, and for an instant could see the sisterly resemblance. She took a deep breath and finished the bottle, feeling accomplished. Of what? Finishing a 200 dollar bottle of wine? Well, put that way, yes. She brought the back of her hand to her mouth, trying to suppress a burp, but failing miserably. She blushed tremendously at her classless action before considering the fact that they had all just shared wine without any glasses whatsoever. "Here, I'll take that." Sora said, sliding the empty bottle out of her hands and back into the cooler among a few other pricey bottles, which they were saving for later after a show well preformed.

Being escorted from the underground parking lot and into the building that was home to the great Conan O'Brien was something Kairi and Naminé would remember when they were old and grey. Naminé had her hair pulled back once even, on the way in. How those ravaging fans got into the private parking lot, was a mystery to her. It took more than just Lexaeus, their personal guard to get them in. About 5 more buff men came out and started pushing ten fans back . . . per arm. They really did their job nicely, and were each rewarded handsomely by the bands traveling bank known as Marluxia, who even in an underground parking lot wore a pair of his many Chanel sunglasses.

In the very well furnished lounge, stood Johnny Depp and Ashley Tisdale with an array of their entourage surrounding them. The lounge was fully equipped with a bar, a few couches, and big screen TVs in the corner of all the rooms so that people could watch the unedited taping from in the lounge. Kairi and Naminé stood in awe at the fact that they, lowly prostitutes with no money, were in the same room as Johnny Depp. They were about to turn to each other and marvel amongst themselves, when a very tall redhead walked in. It was none other than Conan O'Brien.

"I got word all of my guests were here. Welcome, welcome." The vigorous redhead greeted, making his way around the room shaking hands with everyone, even Kairi and Naminé. Only a man as hyper as he seemed to be could have accomplished that. "Okay, first Johnny, then a commercial break, then I interview you Ashley, and then my guys get interviewed." He said pointing to the band with a grin. "Then after their performance, commercial break, and we come back and talk to the band. Really tight schedule tonight people, but we can do it."

A buff man with blonde hair and a toothpick in his mouth came into the room. In his hands was a clipboard and on his head was a headset, complete with a microphone. "Conan, we need you out there, we start in 30 seconds."

"Okay, See you later everyone." Conan said practically sprinting out of the room.

The man with the toothpick rolled his eyes. "He's a pretty hyper guy; you'll have to excuse him." He said before following Conan down the hall. The band and crew sat down, taking up a few of the many couches. Sora noticed Kairi and Naminé gushing over Johnny Depp, and couldn't help feel the least bit envious. Before he could do or say anything to divert her attention from him, the TV's came on by themselves with the opening of the show and the voice of the announcer.

"Tonight on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, Johnny Depp, Ashley Tisdale, and musical guest Catatonia… and here's your host Conan O'Brien." At the sound of his name, curtains drew back to reveal the lively redhead that had just been in the room. The audience cheered for him.

"Thank you very much, Welcome everyone, we have a great show tonight." He began to do his opening stand up session. The man with the clipboard came back to fetch Johnny Depp.

"Mister Depp, you're on soon, please follow me." And with that, the two left.

Once he was out of the room Naminé and Kairi shared a quiet squeal. "This is so surreal. Thanks for bringing us." Kairi said to Sora.

Sora smiled. "No problem."

Demyx stood by the refreshment table, staring at Ashley.

Axel nudged Sora and Roxas with his knife-like elbows to point it out. "Check it out; David Bowie thinks he's got a shot with Ms. Tisdale over there."

The boys looked up to find Demyx, or David Bowie, their nick name for him, looking over at her with a goofy expression plastered on his face.

At some random moment that their eyes met, he offered an awkward smile and "Hi." Only to receive a quick glance and a semi-friendly half-smile. She made it obvious she wasn't interested. Demyx flushed, and went back to the couches. He was greeted by everyone laughing at him.

"Shut up." He said rather childish.

Riku scoffed. "Amateur. Watch the master." He got up and walked over to the refreshment table.

"Hey, I'm Riku." He said smoothly, almost mesmerizing.

The blonde smiled at him and offered a hand. "I'm Ashley."

Demyx's mouth flew open and nearly touched the ground. Riku could get any woman under his spell, something Demyx envied greatly. Axel laughed at Demyx. "Demyx, you just have to know how to work it. Looking at women goofily won't get you anywhere. You're in one of the world most famous bands, and you can shred a guitar like nobodies business, now just act the part." Axel cooed, while running at hand through his thick fire-engine red mane.

"I feel like we've spent all week here." Roxas said smugly.

"That's because we have, we were allowed to practice here, and we brought some more equipment every day, remember?" Sora pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Roxas replied like a true dumb blonde.

Sora twiddled his thumbs nervously. It was after all, their first performance in a while. Kairi watched him, one of the most famous people in the world that suddenly somehow became her new "bestie" act in a way she'd never seen him act before. "Nervous, huh?" She asked.

The sudden voice caused him to jump slightly. "Oh, uh, just a little bit." He mumbled.

"You're going to do fine, don't be nervous. Or is it withdrawal?"

Sora shrugged. "I little of both I suppose. I really wanted to play this show sober. Word through the grapevine, is that people are getting suspicious. National Enquirer even ran a poll, asking people if they thought we were on drugs."

"What was the turn out?"

"56 percent to 44, odds in favour of us being on drugs."

Kairi grimaced. "Then I guess you made a good choice. You'll do fine, don't worry."

"Kairi, you didn't know me before and during all the tours. Almost every show I was a million miles away. It calms my nerves, but also gives me good stage presence."

"Wait, back up. You have stage fright?"

Sora flushed. "Well, yes. I do."

Kairi stood up and walked behind the couch. "This will calm you down." She said, and began rubbing his neck and shoulders. The sensation could have made Sora had an orgasm on the spot, but he was the master of self control over that region. One of the reasons he was still a virgin, probably. He focused his attention back to the screen to find Conan had finished his stand-up, and sat behind his desk.

"Tonight, we have Johnny Depp, Ashley Tisdale. And the excellent live music of Catatonia." This was followed by a cheer from the whole audience. "Yes, yes I know your favourite band is here. But for now you'll just have to make do with everyone's favourite pirate. Ladies and Gentlemen, Johnny Depp." Another cheer as Johnny walked out on stage.

Roxas leaned a head on Naminé's shoulder and sighed. "Withdrawal is a bitch. It's probably no walk in the park for Sora either. Poor kid has it worse than me."

"What do you mean?"

"Cocaine just is a weird thing. It's calming but rejuvenating at the same time."

"You're nervous?"

"I am."

"Aw, poor baby." Naminé said, and patted his cheek.

He made a baby like noise, which made Naminé burst into laughter. "You're so pretty." He said in a faint whisper that she somehow managed to hear over her roaring laugh. Her face turned bright red, and she smiled awkwardly.

Roxas was still in awe that she heard it, or that he had even said it. "Uh- I – are you and Kairi coming back to the apartment after dinner?"

"I believe we are."

Roxas shook his head.

The man with the clipboard came back just as soon as the screens went to black, obviously meaning that at that moment on the show, there would be a commercial break. "Miss Tisdale, your turn." She was against the wall, with Riku standing in front of her, leaning one hand on the wall. She smiled flirtatiously before walking away briskly and out of the room.

Riku walked back over to the couches with a smile on his face. Demyx shot him a death glare before getting a lovely noogie from Riku.

Demyx whimpered and whined at him, "Cut it out." The TV came back on, showing Conan sitting with both Ashley and Johnny. The interviewing commenced again.

"Boys, behave." Marluxia scolded from the corner of the room. Everyone had almost forgotten he was there. "I think you all should warm up. Sora, stop getting a massage and warm up your voice. Everyone else, get up and do something active. There's nobody else in the room so you won't be embarrassed." They all groaned and got up. Sora grabbed a water bottle and belted out some notes in between sips. The rest of the guys jogged stupidly around the room in a circle and Axel warmed his voice up a bit, being backup vocals and all.

After about five minutes of that nonsense, the man with the clipboard came back. "Boys, we're ready for you." They all took a deep breath, before following the man. Marluxia grabbed the girls by the wrists, for they had special VIP front row seats.

Down a short white hall, and then a left took them to the backstage area from the lounge. They walked on stage and received a loud greeting from the audience. Kairi, Naminé and Marluxia took their seats in the front row, and watched as the boys set up.

Kairi turned to Naminé, who was seated in the middle of the three. "Isn't this exciting? We finally get to see them!" She squealed. Naminé nodded furiously and grabbed Kairi's hand.

Conan got ready behind his desk, Ashley and Johnny were still seated there to watch the performance. Unbeknownst to the band and crew, but during their interviews the band had been spoken very highly of, and was extremely anticipated by the likes of the two actors.

The cameraman shouted, "Rolling film in five, four..." He switched speaking to showing the numbers with his fingers.

At one, Conan began, while holding up their current album. "We're back, Ladies and Gentlemen. And now the moment you've all been waiting for. Here to perform their single that hit number one on billboard charts and stayed there for nearly two weeks, I give you Catatonia." The audience went wild, as the lights dimmed and the music started.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, its better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out  
What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out  
Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed  
I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

The audience went wild, and the band took their bows. Conan joined them onstage, putting an arm around Sora and looking into the camera. "That was great, we'll be right back."

As they trudged from the performance stage to Conan's interviewing stage, Sora looked out into the audience at Kairi, and flashed a smile, making her heart skip a beat. She was momentarily on cloud nine until she realized her hand was in excruciating pain. Naminé still held her hand in a death grip.

"Naminé, they're off the stage now, you should follow in their example and get off my hand!"

"Oh, sorry. Weren't they great?"

Kairi nodded with a smile.

Conan walked up to the girls and Marluxia. "Hey, band manager, there's enough room for you now that Depp and Tisdale are gone, wanna join in?"

Marluxia ran a hand through his pink hair. "Yes, of course. Be right back girls." And just like that, he stood up and walked away, leaving them in the dust. Marluxia had warmed up to them greatly, yes. But he would do anything to get on camera.

He crammed himself on the couch next to Roxas, Sora, and Riku. Axel and Demyx sat on stools behind the couch. The camera man did the same countdown that he did before they played, and they were on. "We're back with Catatonia, you know, that was amazing you guys. I wanna thank you, every day this week Catatonia have been here, rehearsing."

They all thanked him with a smile.

"My first thing, uh Roxas, every day you've had that hoodie on. What's the deal, is that just you feeling like you need to wear the hoodie?"

Roxas smirked, thinking over his answer. There was only one answer, "I'm cold."

"Cold? What do you mean cold, it's 89 degrees outside and you're cold?"

Roxas nodded, laughing awkwardly along with everyone else in the room.

"Have you felt like employees, cause you know, you've been here everyday this week, do you feel like you work here?"

They all looked at each other, answering with scattered no's. The audience and Conan laughed again.

"Cause I have to say that's probably a good thing."

"You're Catatonia's dad." Marluxia said with a little laugh.

"I know! I feel like I'm their dad. Like, 'You kids! Clean up your act! Cut that hair! No more of this Rock and Roll, play that smooth jazz would ya? And as for those crazy cigarettes I found backstage..." Everyone laughed, even the boys. None of them smoked, surprisingly enough.

Conan turned to the audience. "They were chocolate. Get your minds out of the gutter." Turning back to the band and Marluxia, he picked up their newest album. "Well, it's been very cool for us, and this album is just amazing. Thanks for coming. So lets hear it for Catatonia." The audience clapped and cheered. "We also want to thank your manager, Marluxia." Marluxia put a hand on his chest, flattered. "And I also want to thank Johnny Depp and Ashley Tisdale. Have a good night everyone." Conan thanked the boys again, as their equipment was wheeled out of the area. Soon enough, they were all cramming themselves back into the limo and were brought to dinner.

* * *

Well, not so happy with this chapter. Not so sure it really flows, but next chapter will be good. I promise. I already know what i'm gonna write. Toodles, and reviews please.

By the way, if you're reading this and it's August 31st.. wish me a happy birthday.. Yepp, it's my birthday.


	11. Evening

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

**Enjoi.**

* * *

Dinner was eaten at a small, pricey Japanese restaurant named Nori. The only other people in the place were older looking. Yet, they still managed to be asked for an autograph and a picture because their teenage kids 'just loved them'. They were back at the apartment at long last, and for the first time in over a month Roxas and Naminé spent some alone time in Roxas' room. As did Sora and Kairi in Sora's room. Sora sat on the bed as he fidgeted with the blanket. More than anything he wanted a bump, but hoped that just maybe something would happen tonight. Something he would like to remember. Kairi sat on the open window's sill and stared at the sleepless city engulfed in its own artificial light and the moons light. 

"You were really great tonight Sora. The whole band was." She said, still looking out the window.

"Kairi, in the month I've known you, you've never told me anything about yourself."

"Neither have you."

"I guess it was because we were always hanging out with everyone else."

Sora shrugged. "If you tell me I'll tell you."

"Alright. Obviously, My name is Kairi and I'm 20. And also, obviously I have a sister who's a year older than I. Our last name is Watts, though I'm sure you knew that." Sora gave a quick nod. "My job, is looked down on by all. And it's not a job I like having at all. But it's the only thing keeping my sister and I from being out on the streets. But there are some days I think I'd rather be out there than in that hell-hole. It's a hell-hole, because the guy who owns it, Leon is his name, he beats us on some rare occasions. Treats us like property, and doesn't care about us if we're taken advantage of. This would explain the bruises I got last month."

"When you 'fell down the stairs, it was really because that asshole beat you?"

"No and yes. He didn't beat me, a man named Xigbar did. And Leon couldn't care less. Said if he did anything about it, it would be bad for business. We almost go kicked out." Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. He definitely would be having a talk with the boys and then with Marluxia later. "Leon wasn't always like that though. For my first birthday I had in the apartment he bought me a really nice camera, since I'm into photography. My whole wall is covered in pictures I've taken. Some even have you in them from your birthday party."

Sora smiled. "So, how do you defend yourself up there now?"

"If it wasn't for Leon's best friend Cloud and another hooker, Tifa, who are both sort of together, we would be… so lost. They really look out for us when Leon is being a hardass."

"Well someone has to. This guy Cloud, he doesn't mind that his girlfriend is a hooker?"

"I'm really not sure what they consider each other relationship wise. But, he doesn't seem to. They're like the parents Naminé and I never really had."

"Care to tell?"

Kairi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before starting. "My father left my mother when Naminé and I were really young. I don't remember the man at all. Nor do I remember a time when my mother was happy. The doctor says my fathers abandoning us and my mother is what threw her for a loop. She has Bi-Polar disorder. She kicked us out for some unknown reason. It's funny how things worked out though. She used to call us whores a lot. Guess she was right."

"Kairi, you are not a whore. You do what you do, because it's the last resort. I'd actually consider it responsible to take such measures to have a roof over your head and clothes on your back. Your sister too."

Kairi held back tears. "I never thought of it that way. Thanks, Sora." Her voice cracked slightly. She prayed to the god she didn't believe in that he didn't hear.

"If you want, I can try to talk to Marluxia again. You know, to see if you could live here."

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd appreciate it. He'll probably say no again. Anyway, tell me about yourself."

Sora chuckled and leaned forward on the bed and out of the shadows. The moons light illuminated his face. The dark circles around his eyes were clearly visible in this light, and he even looked like he hadn't eaten in a month. "I was hoping we wouldn't get to that. Mine and Roxas' father died only a year before we were kicked out. I personally believe that was the reason Roxas turned to the drug life and started hanging out with Marluxia. Did you know that when Roxas first met Marluxia his hair was green?"

"I didn't."

"Well, it was, but I'm getting off topic as I always do. Like your mom, my fathers abrupt little exit from our lives kinda made our mom a little nutty. But any mother would get worked up if they found cocaine in her son's room. Roxas and I shared a room, and we also shared the blame. I feel bad though. We were all she had left. And we fucked it up. No, Roxas fucked it up. He also fucked up my dream to be my graduating class' valedictorian, if you can believe that. I could have stayed with my mother, but I couldn't just let him roam the streets by himself. It's because of him I'm addicted to the stuff. He made it seem so great. If anything is great enough to get kicked out of your house for, wouldn't you want to see what the rave was about? I guess, if things hadn't gone that way, we wouldn't be here. I love the band, and I love being in the band." He took a deep breath, almost as if he had forgotten to breathe during his rant. "I play piano, obviously, and I can play guitar. Once again, thanks to Roxas. I like to read and I love to write. Lyrics, mainly."

"Yes, well that's obvious. You're going to laugh at me, but before we became acquainted, the lyric books that came with the CD's were pretty much my bible. It still is. Believe it or not, Catatonia is my favourite band."

"I'm flattered, really."

"Don't be cocky."

"I'm not! I really mean that."

"Okay." Kairi said laughingly. There was a long pause spent looking awkwardly out the window and around the room. Their eyes met briefly, causing both to blush and look away.

"So, uh, are you still interested in learning piano?" Sora asked after long last.

"Yeah, I forgot all about it actually." Sora unfolded his legs and walked to the other side of the room where the piano was, Kairi close behind. Sitting next to each other on the piano bench, he told her basic things about the keys, what notes were where, what the foot pedals did, the basics. "Sora, what was that long song you played for me last time? The really pretty one."

"Oh, that one. I've been working on it some more. Want to hear it?"

"I do." Little did she know that it was a song written especially for her. Even the lyrics had been tweaked to perfection, but he didn't sing them.

He finished the song just as gracefully as he started. He looked over at her, she was already looking at him. It was like a strong magnets force that brought the two closer, closer, until their lips were pressed together, almost as gracefully as Kairi's song.

(_kairi's song._)

They pulled away, neither tried very hard to make eye contact. "I'm sorry." The both blurted out unanimously.

They laughed together. "This is awkward." Sora admitted.

Kairi nodded before randomly blurting out, "Oh, and my favourite animal is a guinea pig."

Sora giggled like a crazy person. "Roxas and I had about 5 growing up." He said before caressing her cheek and pressing his lips back up against hers.

* * *

Roxas and Naminé spent their night on Roxas' floor talking pretty much of the same things that were discussed in the room to the right. Roxas blamed himself for Soras addiction and owned up to the fact the felt so guilty for exposing his little brother to drugs. Naminé understood. She often felt the same way about her and Kairi's situation, just without the drugs. 

Naminé opened up about her artwork, Kairi being the only other person who knew about it. It had been completely by accident that she knew. Kairi was just tidying up the room in the apartment when she found Naminé's sketch pad. Something Naminé didn't add was that all the sketches were mostly of Roxas. A few contained Roxas and the other band members; others were just a few weird doodles. Kairi had been thoroughly impressed, and tried to convince Naminé to be more open about it. It hadn't really worked out, but there was no harm in trying.

Roxas played his guitar for her, something the both of them had missed

Awkward silences were spent the same as Sora and Kairi had, until after a while Naminé broke the ice with a question. "Roxas, what makes me so important? And what made you decide that the first night we hung out?"

Roxas shrugged, too embarrassed to admit his reasons.

"I knew it, I wasn't important after all. You just said that to win me over like I'm sure you do with every other girl. I should go. If you see Kairi, tell her I left." She sprang to her feet, expecting a clean getaway, yet something was holding her back. It could have been that maybe she was exaggerating a bit, maybe she truly did feel something for Roxas, or the fact Roxas grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go. I'll tell you. But I don't want it to change things in a bad way." He patted the spot she had been sitting in before him. With a sigh, she gracefully lowered herself to the floor. "This is going to sound corny, but bear with me. I knew I liked you the minute I saw you those four years ago. You are beautiful, both inside and out. And it doesn't take all that long to realize it. Any fool could see, even a fucked up cokehead like me." The words hit Naminé with the impact similar to that of an atomic bomb. Her eyes welled up with tears. Maybe was just another word to her now that meant nothing. Just from the way she reacted she knew, she **did** feel something for Roxas. A very strong something at that. "I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't take this well. I hope this doesn't change anything."

She sniffled. "R-Roxas, shut up." She said, the words stung him harshly, but before he had time to react, they were reliving the event that had taken place in front of the mailboxes last month. She kissed him with everything she had, and he returned the kiss in full force. The shared bliss lasted about 5 minutes before they pulled away and stared intently into each others crystal blue eyes.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Roxas asked her.

A quiet giggle escaped Naminé's lips. "I have some interesting clients, and a few boyfriends before being kicked out. I'm not so sure if that one guy two years ago, who came to me every night for a month and a half counts."

Roxas laughed. "If he never took you out to dinner, then no." The joke caused Naminé to laugh as well, until she noticed the growing unease in Roxas' eyes. "Naminé, I don't want you to exploit yourself like that anymore. I really would feel so much better if you came and lived here. I know it's a subject that Sora and I have brought up to Marluxia a lot, but I'm going to do everything I can, with Sora's help of course."

"It means more than you'll ever know Roxas." She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. It only made it worse. Roxas spent the rest of the night consoling the blonde emotional wreck.

* * *

I know this was short, but it was fluffy so hopefully that will make up for it. Haha, Naminé is so emo. So school starts the day after tomorrow, so things could be a bit slow. Reviews please, you're all so wonderful. 


	12. Money, Success, Fame, Glamour

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

For the record, I don't own the Sun and The Moon by Mae, which is the song Sora shows everyone incase you're interested in taking a listen. I also don't feel that I need to state that in this story, all songs belong to Catatonia and the bands I took the songs from never wrote them. Whether the bands exist in the story is completely up to your imagination. And yes, this chapter is named after a song from Party Monster.

**Enjoi.**

* * *

A puffy eyed Naminé slipped out of the sleeping Roxas' arms. She had long since gotten it out of her system and cried, yet her eyes were still raw. Actually, she felt sort of happy. Roxas was an amazing friend, and an even more amazing kisser. He made her feel safe, he made her feel whole. She grabbed her purse and put on the darkest shade of lipstick the bag held. At 10 in the morning, mind you. After writing a short note, she planted a kiss next to her signature, and left it on his night table. Then she went to go fetch Kairi, who was probably already raiding the fridge with her never-ending appetite and high metabolism. The note consisted of a few short sentences that went along the lines of:

_Dearest, _

_Thank you for comforting me when I needed it most. It meant the world to me. I'm feeling much better now, after waking up all warm in your arms. You're a great friend. Or "bestie" as you like to say._

_Love Always,_

_-Naminé_

It was what started Roxas' day off a good 3 hours later. Knowing that Naminé felt better, which was all he cared about. The blonde male read the note a few more times before getting up from the bed. Ah, the rich life, staying in bed all day with no worries. That was, until Marluxia busted into his room. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty." He said happily. "I've been sent to get you to band practice in the studio. You need to rehearse if you want the Japan tour to go well. And I have two friends over. One is a pyrotechnics specialist and a designer all in one. He'll be designing the official tour stage. Complete with pyrotechnics. The other is a pilot. Whatever you do, don't stare at the scar on his face."

"Pilot? What are we going to do with a pilot?"

Marluxia flashed him a smile as they exited Roxas' room. "I've yet to discuss that to even the rest of the band. It's a surprise I think you're all really going to enjoy."

Down the winding hall and into a door on the left, and they were at the studio. It was the most used room throughout the past 4 years. In the room stood everyone, including Lexaeus, their body guard, conversing over boxes of Pizza Hut and bottles of Coke. Riku sat behind his drum set chugging a whole 2 liter bottle of soda, and everyone else stood in their spots with their instruments, all while eating pizza. However, there were two men sitting in chairs next to Marluxias huge leather chair, which he had not met before. He figured it was the pyro-tech and the pilot.

"Sai, Xally, This is Roxas. Roxas, this is Saïx and Xaldin." Roxas could tell the difference between the two. After all, Marluxia had said Saïx was the one with the scar. "Now boys, we're all here because we need to plan the Japan tour, obviously. And I know you're all anticipating knowing what your new surprise is. So, I'd like Saïx to explain, since he has more to do with it than I. Saïx, they're all yours." Marluxia said and took a seat.

A voice deeper than Roxas had imagined it would be, spoke. "Hi, obviously my name is Saïx. I'm a pilot, I used to train to be an astronaut, but NASA decided I wasn't cut out for the job. _Bastards_." He said in a low whisper. "Anyway, I could have gone to the moon, but that's behind me now. So, I stand here today to tell you that I am not only a huge fan, but also your new pilot on the private, personal jet Marluxia has bought for you." The boys faces lit up and each of them thanked Marluxia about 3 times each.

Then, the hairy man stood up. "And as you all know, I'm Xaldin. And I'll be planning all the decorations and pyrotechnics for the tour. Roxas, I hear through the grapevine that a close friend of yours can draw really well, maybe I could blend some of his ideas with mine?"

The man was talking about Naminé. "I'll have to talk to _her_." He said putting emphasis on the last word. Roxas was poked on the shoulder from behind. It was Sora, holding Roxas' favourite white and black Gibson Les Paul out to him by the neck. "Thanks." Roxas said, while digging the pick out of his jeans that he had now been wearing for 4 days. As he placed the strap around his slender body, Sora plugged in the guitar for him, before walking over to his mic.

Sora talked in. "Testing volume 1-2-3. Sounds good Marluxia. So what are we doing, are we rehearsing the songs or coming up with a routine performance?"

Marluxia shrugged. "If we don't come up with a routine now, we never will. Might as well get it done since Xaldin is here."

Sora shrugged and went up to his keyboard. "I want to show you guys something I've been working on for the past month. I have it just about right. Maybe we could work on it together and then include it in our performances."

"You mean like a taste of a new CD?" Riku asked from behind his drums.

Sora nodded and turned the keyboard. The song started out with a sweet, melodic piano intro. Soon to be followed up by Sora's sweet; yet sour when needed, voice.

_Wasted time_

_I can not say that_

_I was ready for this_

_But when worlds collide_

_And all that I have_

_Is all that I want_

_The words seem to flow_

_And the thoughts_

_They keep running._

_And all that I have is yours_

_All that I am is yours_

_Painted skies_

_I've seen so many_

_That cannot compare_

_To your ocean eyes_

_The pictures you took_

_That cover your room_

_And it was just like the Sun_

_But more like the Moon_

_A light that can't_

_Reach at all_

_So now I'm branded_

_For taking the fall_

_So when you say forever_

_Can't you see?_

_You've already captured me_

Granted, it was a long song. But it was beautiful and very clear who the song was about, but nobody dared to say anything.

"I think we could definitely work with that." Demyx said. "Not bad at all."

The rest of the room nodded in agreement. Including Saïx and Xaldin. Marluxia stood up. "It was beautiful Sora. I'm thinking an encore song or a last song before the encore?" He suggested.

Sora nodded. "We'll see how things go today."

* * *

Brunch was eaten by the sisters at a diner, a couple of blocks away from the infamous building. Naminé stirred the sugar and cream in her coffee until it was almost white as Kairi devoured a cheese omelet.

Neither had spoken a word about last night. Both had an idea of what the others night entailed, but hadn't said a word since Kairi suggested a brunch at the diner. In between a sip of coffee, Naminé broke the ice. "So how was your night? If it was anything like mine, I'm happy for you."

Kairi leaned forward. "Do tell."

"Roxas is just amazing. He really is, Kai. He listens to me and makes me feel so much better about everything, if that's at all possible. He's so much more than a pretty face on a magazine. They all are. Plus, he's a great kisser." Naminé squealed.

"So is Sora." Kairi said, blushing. Naminé's jaw flew open in a shocked semi-grin. She hit her sister from across the table playfully, causing Kairi to nearly choke on her omelet. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Naughty naughty. Tsk Tsk." Naminé said as she waved her index finger from side to side. They shared a short laugh, until Naminé asked, "Any good?"

"Amazing." Kairi answered deviously.

"I guess besides looks, that's another thing Sora and Roxas share." All of a sudden, Naminé got a depressed look on her face. "They got kicked out, just like us. Roxas told me."

"Sora told me too."

"Did he also tell you that they're going to try really hard to talk to Marluxia again?"

Kairi nodded in response. "Like that's gonna happen. As nice as Marluxia can be at times, I get the feeling he doesn't want us around. Or that he doesn't want us to be friends with the boys."

Naminé bit her lip. "Well, who could blame him, Kai? I'm sure we aren't exactly the best thing for image. It was nice enough of Marluxia to let us go to the taping and to dinner. That's the first time we've ever been out with them, now that I think about it. And we didn't even go anywhere that people would see us. People being paparazzi and fans, of course."

"Do you think the boys even want us around?"

"Do you think they would have kissed us and opened up to us if they didn't?"

"I guess not. I guess Marluxia just looks out for them a lot."

"That's where you're wrong Kairi. If he really looked out for them, they wouldn't be addicted to coke. Marluxia only cares about image, his image."

"But he isn't even in the band."

"Think of it this way, if he's the manager of the world's most famous band; he's going to look successful. That's the only reason he keeps them around, so he can use them to look good."

"He still calls the shots though." Kairi paused. "Do you think the boys have ever thought about this?"

"Probably not. If they did, they could leave him and still have so much going for them."

"All their money is most likely in Marluxia's bank account. That's why it's Marluxia who buys everything for them. It's Marluxia who takes them shopping. It's Marluxia who gives them money when they need it to go out."

"Sora told you this?"

"Yes, when we were discussing so many different things last night. This happened to be one of them. It's personal, sure, but we can tell each other anything. I'm sure of it. He asked where our money went. Not phrased like that, of course. But he asked how we sorted our legal papers and accounts out after being kicked out. I told him how since we were smart enough to bring our birth certificates and social security cards, Leon got us a lawyer when we first started to live there, who took care of it. Then I told him how all the money goes to Leon, and how we each get an envelope of cash based on our intake every two weeks."

"Right." Said Naminé and took a long sip of her drink, still listening intently.

"So, naturally I asked him the same thing. He told me that when they were kicked out, they were so flustered that they forgot all of that. So they wound up making Marluxia go back to their house with them and with Marluxia's lawyer, demanding the papers since he would be their new guardian. At first, their mom wouldn't give, but the lawyer started rambling about some legal stuff that made her give in. She even invited them in for some coffee, which Sora said was funny as hell, how she acted. So then Marluxia's lawyer sorted the things out, and when they became of age, they were their own guardians."

"Didn't Marluxia put them in the band the first day they came to him."

Kairi nodded. "Marluxia has had it planned out the whole time. Possibly even before they were kicked out. It's Marluxia's fault that Roxas started the drugs, which as sure as hell would get them kicked out of the house. Marluxia knew they would if his mother found it because Roxas always complained to him about what a hardass she was."

"It all fits together. So, you're saying Sora blames Marluxia for his addiction?"

"No, he mostly blames Roxas and himself. Roxas because he should have known better than to get involved with Marluxia. And himself, because he should have known better than to be so curious about it. He said he figured that if it was good enough to get kicked out of your own house for, then it must be really good. But he was wrong. It had nothing to do with being good, Roxas was addicted to it. So a life without it would have been more impossible than a life without a house."

Naminé frowned. "They need help."

(_you haven't seen anything blondie.)_

* * *

The entirely white bathroom killed his eyes. It also made his eyes seem more engulfed in dark circles than usual, and his skin whiter. His afternoon sky eyes stared into the mirror at himself. He was a mess. Practice had been a nothing but a headache after the first half hour. It was somewhere in between thinking up an official tour set list, and trying to decide what special effects would go where, that the pain first started. The much needed dismissal from being in the studio for almost 4 hours took place not even 5 minutes ago. Xaldin and Saïx were undoubtedly being held captive in the kitchen for some coffee or tea. And the rest of the guys were most likely sleeping, smoking, or playing a video game of some sort.

Never taking his eyes off of his reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror, Sora reached into his pocket and took out the small bag. He flicked it a few times and finally ended the staring contest with himself by carefully spilling its white contents onto the countertop next to the sink. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the razorblade to even out a few lines. He no longer needed any aid, such as a dollar bill, to get it into his nose. He bent down, allowing his nose to consume all three lines. Before long, he was on top of the world. Really, he was just lying down on the bright white bathroom floor, giggling and cackling like a maniac.

* * *

High there! I am SO SORRY this took so long. School has taken it's toll on me. Plus, I started a chapter, and then realized I didn't want it to happen until much later in the story. I've said it's going to be a long one, and I'd never lie to you lovely folks. I do have a new story in mind. However, I have no plans on starting it until this is over and done with. I have the basic plot written down, so I won't forget. I think you'll like it. I also have ideas for two endings to this story. As in I'm going to post both. Kind of like a DVD special feature. But ideas are never etched in stone. To my lovely reviewers, I'm making more of an effort to respond to you since I love you guys so much. Please keep up the reviewing, thanks. 


	13. Smile

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

**Enjoi.**

* * *

Sora awoke with a jolt on the bathroom floor; he had been having a bad dream again. He could tell it was night, probably late. The bathroom had lost all brightness and in summer, the sun didn't go down in New York until late. Although sometimes in the sleepless city it seemed like it never went down at all. He wondered how long he had been out for. The last thing he remembered was giggling like an idiot in a much brighter atmosphere. He had to admit, it was scary as hell waking up in the dark after the dream he had.

In the dream they had been playing a show in no place in particular. But it was **packed**. None the people in the crowd seemed the least bit enthused. Nobody moved or spoke a word. About 3 or 4 songs in was when it happened. Sora noticed a few people in the crowd started to look angry at the band. Within a minute, the whole arena looked angry at them. But it wasn't just that. The angry people's eyes became black pits, growing bigger and bigger until the darkness consumed their faces, and then their bodies. The band stopped playing, and there wasn't a sound in the arena. Sora looked to his band members. But they weren't his band members. They too, had become consumed by the darkness. That was when they started towards him. Sora turned to run into the press pit, hoping to make an escape, when he noticed the beings on the floor had started to crawl over the barricade. The press pit was filled up with them, and they began pulling themselves onto the stage. They were coming for him. Before he knew in there were hands all over him, and he too was completely engulfed in the darkness.

Then in a flash, it was over. Sure, the dream was freaky. But he was used to waking up completely terrified. It had been that way for almost 4 years, since he started doing drugs. It always gave him nightmares, especially if he took them just before going to sleep. Using the edge of the sink counter, he pulled himself off of the white tile floor. He ran the water until it was icy cold and splashed it onto his face. After wiping it off with the white hand towel, he stared at himself through the mirror in the darkness.

Darkness. It made his eyes play tricks on him, something he'd never been a fan of. The darkness twisted and contorted his face, until he was something not human. He closed his eyes and leaned on the sink counter for support, cutting his hand on the razorblade he had so carelessly left there hours before. With a quick mutter of the word Shit, he grabbed the white hand towel and applied pressure to the wound.

Darkness. It hid the wound from him. Kept it a mystery to how deep it was, how long it was. It kept all things a mystery.

Darkness. It was something Sora did not like.

Sora's train of thoughts was broken by a soft knock at the door. "Sora, you've been in there all day. Are you okay?" It was Riku's voice. Riku had been the closest person to him, besides Roxas, for the past 4 years.

"I'm fine Riku."

"Open the door. Everyone's worried about you. Plus, I have to take a piss, and you have to get out for a minute."

"Can't you use one of the other 3 bathrooms?"

"I don't feel like walking all the way to them. C'mon Sora. I really have to go bad."

"Fine." Sora mumbled amongst other random profanities. He opened the door with his good hand, the second he stopped applying pressure to the wound it hurt like hell. Riku noticed him wince in pain and the blood stained white cloth in on his hand.

"Whadja do to your hand? And why are you in the bathroom in the dark, that's only something I would do." Riku chuckled and walked in to turn the light on. He noticed the drops of blood on the tile that made a trail to Sora. He also noticed the razor on the sink counter and the pool of blood it was in. "What the hell happened?"

"I cut myself while I was leaning on the counter. It was an accident."

"Why was the razorblade even on the counter?"

"I fell asleep after doing some lines."

"Are you okay?"

Sora shrugged. "I haven't looked at it yet, and I don't really want to. Judging by the way it's bleeding, it's pretty bad."

"Only you could manage to cut yourself on a razorblade that's lying down. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pee."

Sora left the bathroom, only to wait right outside the door until Riku was done. He still had a wound to tend to. Riku jumped upon exiting the bathroom. He hadn't expected Sora to be standing there. "Do you get off on listening to me pee or something?" Riku asked.

"No, I still have to fix my cut. And I wanted to talk to you."

"In the bathroom?"

"It's the most private place in this apartment."

Riku shrugged and went over to the toilet and flipped the seat and the cover down. It was great living in an apartment of all men; rarely did the time come that the seat would have to be lifted. Except of course, for the whole week after Marluxia would make his famous bean burritos, they were heavenly, yet deadly.

Sora opened the medicine cabinet, getting a gauze wrap, cotton balls and peroxide. "I wanted to talk to you about Kairi. I didn't want to talk to Roxas because this is his usual time for doing cocaine. And I wanted to talk to someone with a level head. You didn't just smoke, did you?"

"Nope. Demyx and I were waiting until later. So what's up with Kairi?"

Sora wrapped the gauze around his hands multiple times, biting to rip it when he felt he had enough. "Riku, I swear to god. You can't tell anyone." Sora eyed Riku while holding the gauze wrap to his hand.

"You can trust me. You know that."

Sora nodded. "I'mfallingforher." He blurted out.

"Come again?"

Sora sighed; he had to tell Riku sooner or later. Playing games would only increase the tension. "I'm falling for her. And take notice how that sentence lacks the word I think. I've thought it over. And I know now that I'm falling for her. Fast."

Riku made a face expressing his serious thought. "If you're falling for her, tell her. You can have anyone you want. You're Sora Owen."

"That's just it. I don't want her to feel that that's the way that I think. She's special to me, and I really want her to know that."

"Isn't she a hooker?"

"That doesn't matter to me. She's so much more than _just a hooker_. She's this amazing, wonderful, intellectual, beautiful, and talented person. She can really hit a note and take a picture. She showed me some of her pictures from my birthday party, I've never seen anything like it. I mean, sure it's so simple to just press a button and take a picture. But the pictures she takes are just, so different somehow. I know I sound like a complete fruit, so there's no need to tell me." Sora taped up his wrap, all before realizing her had forgot to clean his cut. "Oh shit!"

"What's the matter?"

"I didn't clean my cut."

"Big deal, it's our razor. So it's okay."

"There was some coke on it."

Riku laughed at Sora. "How are you not bouncing off the walls yet?"

"Because sometimes I get deep when I do coke. C'mon Riku, I thought you'd know that about me by now." He said with a smirk.

Riku nodded, getting up from the shut toilet bowl. "Well, I'd hate to piss and run but I have a feeling that there's a dime bag and some cold pizza waiting for me." Riku said with a pat on Sora's back. Now that he had all his answers, he could leave.

Riku walked back into the studio to find Roxas, Axel and Demyx where he had left them. They sat next to Riku's empty floor spot in a mess of pizza boxes, soda bottles, instruments, cords, amps, and paper. Riku kicked a random empty pizza box along the way back to his spot. It was the only place in the studio where you could see the floor.

"So?" Demyx asked as he rolled some weed in a vanilla rolling paper. "What's he up to?"

"It's just was we thought."

"There were two theories. One was that he was passed out, high off his ass in there. And the other was that he's sulking because he doesn't know how to be deep enough to win over the girl's love. Both theories were correct, as it would turn out." Riku smacked his forehead when realizing he wasn't supposed to tell. "Shit, but I wasn't supposed to say anything, so just stay quiet."

"If you tell us what he said, we might consider it." Roxas reasoned.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Fine. He feels that she isn't just any other girl, or hooker in her case, and he doesn't want to treat her that way or make her feel he's treating her that way. He really cares for her. I can see it in his eyes and his actions. Roxas was right."

Roxas nodded. "Naminé always tells me about how highly Kairi is always speaking of him."

"Speaking of Naminé, what's going on with you and her?" Axel asked as he leaned back coolly onto the wall behind them.

Roxas shrugged. "We're just friends."

Axel threw his head back, laughing. Hitting his head on the wall in the process. "_Fuck_" He scowled. He then remembered everyone was looking at him. He continued with what he was saying. "My ass you're just friends. That's not what you told me."

"Axel, you dick." Roxas punched Axel in the arm and eventually it became a mini fist fight, knocking into Demyx who was carefully rolling a joint.

"Do you two idiots want to smoke this or not? You're making me spill it."

The two fighting best friends filed back into their spots, now watching Demyx intently as he re-rolled the joint. Demyx rolled his joints very slowly, and very precisely. Usually he flipped his somewhat floppy mohawk from side to side. It was a nervous twitch sort of thing for the punky blonde. "There we go. All done." He said at long last, licking his lips. He searched his pocket for a lighter, but having no luck. "I'm in need of a light."

"Looking for this?" A new voice asked. It was Sora, standing in the doorway holding up his favourite nautical star zippo lighter. He climbed his way to the four over the debris of the day's earlier events. He took a seat next to Riku after tossing a pizza box across the room. Passing the lighter down the line, he realized he positioned himself to be last. Last person always got as much as they wanted. The others would already be high and not realize. Sometimes though, Sora scared himself with the drugs.

* * *

Naminé and Kairi had a new aura about them, Cloud and Tifa noticed. They seemed happier whenever they had been with the guys they always hung out with. In the living room were where the four sat, eating popcorn and watching Fuse. Kairi noticed the clock read 5; it was the time Loaded always came on. Loaded was a show that played all of a bands music videos in a half hour. At it just so happened the band was Catatonia. Naminé had found out from just skimming through the paper a few hours earlier, and told Kairi a plan she had devised. They would casually hang out with Cloud and Tifa, watching TV as they usually did on lazy afternoons and mornings, and just as casually bring up that the men on TV were the men they had been hanging out with for the past month or so. Tifa and Cloud were bound to know who they were. The whole world knew.

Their video for the hit single 'The Nobodies' came on, featuring the band dressed in these weird white costumes. "Hey I love this band." Tifa announced. "Their guitarist, the one with the mohawk, is cute." Cloud scowled upon hearing the last statement.

The girls giggled. They knew the whole behind the scenes ordeal and how Demyx usually had no luck with women. "As it would turn out Tifa, he's really bad around women." Kairi said.

"How do you know, did it say that on some obsessive compulsive Catatonia fansite?"

"No. We know because they're the guys we've been hanging out with all the time for the past month." Naminé confessed.

Kairi chimed in, excitedly. She had never told anyone of their friendship with them. And the truth was she sort of liked bragging about it. "Yeah, we were there for the taping of the Conan performance and interview. Front row, VIP seats. We even stood in the same room with Johnny Depp and Ashley Tisdale that night."

They half expected to be believed, so it came as kind of a shock when Tifa said she knew. Cloud knew too. "I've seen them around the building. They seem like the only other people in here that are around your age. Everyone else is old and snooty. Plus, I've seen you with them once. It was only Naminé and the other blonde in the band. It was about a month ago in front of the mailboxes, I was coming home from the coffee place up the street but I didn't want to interrupt anything. You both seemed pretty, busy, for lack of a better word." Cloud said, suppressing laughter.

Naminé mouth hung wide open. "You saw that?!"

Cloud nodded vigorously with a huge playful grin on his face, earning a slap on the arm from Naminé. "Hey, what was that for?" He asked. "As girly as it sounds I think you two make a cute couple."

Naminé blushed furiously and furrowed her brow. But she wasn't angry at all; it was all she could do to keep from smiling like a madwoman. _He thinks we make a cute couple!_ She thought. Now that she had Clouds semi-blessing, she must've had _something._

* * *

School is brutal, but I'm dealing. But it's starting to take its toll on updating. I'd like to do it more often. I just can't get the time. What with my planning for my Sweet 16. I'm being Kairi, by the way. And 55 reviews. Wow. It's amazing. But as it would turn out I'm only getting less than a third of the reviews I should be getting. And just as BlinkByou has said, shame on those who favourite but don't review. Well, thanks to the people who do review. You motivate me a lot. Review, please and thanks. 


	14. The Lost Boys

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

**Enjoi.**

* * *

Maybe it was pure luck being that the girls were in the right place at the right time. But the last person they would have expected to walk into the small Manhattan corner coffee shop, was the one person who did. The one and only Sora Owen. However, he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a stunning redhead, who Selphie declared herself envious of the moment she saw her with him. 

"What do we do?!" Yuffie asked, wide eyed.

Selphie, with the same look on her face, responded with a sentence of gibberish. She was dumbstruck by being in the same room with Sora. It had hadn't been the first time though, but last time she had been too distracted by the large smelly security guard that was dragging them out of the birthday party she and Yuffie had so rudely crashed. They had almost gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for Yuffie nearly pouncing on Roxas.

They were seated at the table directly behind the girls, giving them the perfect opportunity to eavesdrop. But Sora and Kairi were the best at detecting a wandering ear. The girls thought they were slick, but little did they know there was a code that had been mastered within the circle of friends. It had been created specially for the often occurrence of being listened to while dining. Out of the group, Sora and Kairi did it best amongst themselves.

"How long are you guys going to read the manga?" _How long is the flight to Japan? _ Kairi asked as she stirred the straw around in her coffee. She looked up, awkwardly making eye contact with the nosy short-haired girl at the table behind theirs.

Sora's voice broke the stare, "For about 13 pages." _About 13 hours._ "We were all wondering if you and Naminé weren't too busy, if you'd both like to read with us." _We want you and Naminé to come._

Kairi blinked dumbly a few times, not certain if she had heard right. Japan? Had he really offered to bring them on tour in Japan?! "I'll ask Naminé. But, I don't think she likes to read." _I'll ask Naminé, but I don't think she likes to fly._ "If she doesn't, I'll force her. I hear this manga is very beautiful."

Sora being Sora figured the eavesdroppers were crazed fan girls, what with his ego being higher than The Empire State Building, causing him to say what he said next. "It certainly couldn't be as beautiful as you." Not only was it ego, but it was looking at her. Even in a casual coffee shop setting, she was gorgeous. The dim lights hid her blush well, thankfully. Sora stood up and held his hand out for her to grab. "Your chariot awaits outside, M'lady." _Let's go get on a horse and buggy in Central Park._

With smiles, they left the nosy girls behind. Both girls' jaws practically rested on the polished oak tables. Selphies eyes brimmed with warm tears. "I can't believe it."

Yuffie reached across the table and laid her hand on her friends arm with care. The poor thing was heartbroken. "I know it's hard Selph. But let's try to be happy for him. Cheer up, I'm gonna buy you another mocha." Yuffie said as she got her money together and went up to the counter. Leaving Selphie alone, who put her head down on the table with a loud slam that startled everyone in the shop. Except Yuffie of course, she'd expect that sort of thing from her overly dramatic friend.

* * *

It was the English World War II attack era look Naminé strived for in her drawings that would be coming to life. They certainly had the budget to do something as extravagant as she desired, so she took advantage of it. Decoration Blimps and a wartime-esque setting was a definite. Even some potential characters for the backdrop were drawn up. Roxas was infatuated with it. He knew he had done well putting her in charge of decorating the stage. He also wanted her dreams to become reality. 

When she had finally shown him her sketches, she also confessed her lifelong dream. To be a famous artist that was copied, idolized, and loved by many. Little did she know what Roxas had up his sleeves for the Japan tour.

Everyone else loved the idea as well. Her sketches were captivating. They made you feel as if when you looked into her sketch pad, you were looking into a flat, rectangle version of a crystal ball. It was an image of the certain future, for they would certainly be using her idea. It felt odd to Naminé to get so much recognition. It was something she had lived without for her whole life. But she had no idea how much more recognition was to come.

Her sketches depicted that of a typical stage with a typical backdrop and lights. The two drum sets were to be elevated 3 feet off the ground on a rotating pedestal, making it easy for Riku to change drum sets for its appropriate song. The pedestal and amps would be painted to look like rusted metal, giving it an old and worn effect. The backdrop was of what seemed to be the aftermath of a bombing in the street of an England ghetto in the early 40's. It came complete with characters and animals. Some wore old, tattered, dirty clothes. Others wore what looked like costumes. The animals consisted of deer and crows. The flame pyrotechnics would be on either side of Riku and the spark pyrotechnics would flow down from the light rungs like millions of falling stars. It was going to be beautiful.

Naminé sat at Marluxias kitchen table which was pretty much covered in sketches. If you looked quickly at them all in order, it was like watching a TV performance. They were just that good. Of course with a fancy setting, they would need outfits that matched. With a pencil in hand, Naminé was drawing up Sora's outfit. A combat jacket, hobo gloves, tattered black pants, and combat boots. Roxas placed 2 cups of Vanilla Chai tea on the biggest parts of the table he could find that wasn't covered by sketches. Naminé laid the book and pencil on her lap and took a long sip of her tea.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem. You don't have to work your ass off like this you know. You can take a break whenever you want. You've done plenty today. Don't stress yourself out."

"It's not stressful. I enjoy drawing. What's stressful is the fact millions of people are going to be seeing it. It has to be perfect. And even though I don't have to give Xaldin the final drafts of them all for a few weeks, I need to leave myself enough time for error."

"If we thought you were going to make errors do you think we would have picked you to do this for us?"

Naminé chuckled. "I guess not." As she blew on her tea to cool it, she made her thinking face where she would bite the inside of her cheek. Frankly, it made her look like she had a mental defect. Roxas laughed at her before asking what was on her mind. He knew her all too well. "Where did Axel, Demyx and Riku come from?"

"Well, Naminé when a mommy and a daddy love each other verrrry much.."

Naminé laughed at the boys antics. "I meant, what's their background story? How did they end up here?"

Roxas shrugged. "They were kicked out as well. Demyx' parents felt they couldn't control him. He was still living with his parents since he was failing his 3rd year as a senior, cutting his hair against their will, wearing makeup, dressing in dark clothes, talking back. Then he picked up smoking after meeting Marluxia at the mall once. Supposedly the story is that Demyx told Marluxia he liked his hair; this was back when it was green though. Marluxia said the same to Demyx, and they began to talk. This resulted in Marluxia giving Demyx his phone number, and his first cigarette as well. Which, eventually lead to other things. Demyx' parents were really strict, and they couldn't take it anymore. So they kicked him out. At the time Demyx was 18, as was Marluxia, who was just making his way onto the Manhattan drug dealing and haircutting scene. He could really work the scissors. Haircuts from him were and still are, as you know, super super expensive."

Naminé nodded. If she hadn't been so close to the dysfunctional little family a mere trim would have cost her 120 dollars. "Anyway," Roxas continued, "They shared a small studio apartment together until Marluxia made his first million. Then they met Axel about a year later. He was 14. He ran away from home. His drunk of a father used to beat him. So one day he took all the money out of his father's wallet, packed up his bass, some clothes, and took about 3 trains to get here. He's from Tennessee."

"That explains the slight accent."

"Right. So, he hung out here with the junkies for a little bit. Playing his bass on the streets for money after spending all of what he had come with. He was good, so he'd average about 5 dollars a day, if he was lucky. He's been playing bass since he was 8. Then there's Riku. Only Sora knows where he's from. Swore he wouldn't tell anyone. He and Riku really bonded, so Riku felt like he could tell Sora. My guess is that he ran away from the parents he's turned into. I think they were junkies as well. But I'm not certain."

"It's sad. But look at you all now. It's like a fairy tale."

Roxas nodded. "In a way, I guess we're kind of like the Lost Boys. And Marluxia is Peter Pan. We'll never grow up."

"And the apartment is Neverland. It's a fantasy dreamland. I know that when I'm here, I feel like I'll never grow up." Naminé looked over to Roxas to find his lip trembling and eyes watering. "Roxas?"

"I-I'm sorry. Thinking about this tends to get me worked up. I'm not sure why. S-Sorry."

"No, don't apologize. You're a human; you just go ahead and cry. It's _my_ turn to console _you_."

Roxas nodded. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to live a normal life. I miss my mom. I want to go home. I wished none of this had ever happened. But then I realized something. I never would have met you." Roxas leaned over, burying his face into Naminé's chest, sobbing uncontrollably for a moment. He stopped, only to look up and place his mouth next to her ear. "Will you be my Wendy?" He said in a hushed whisper.

Naminé nodded. "Yes. Except, I won't leave you to go and grow up."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Minutes passed before Roxas regained composure and was able to speak. "Sora was offered a lead role in a movie."

"Oh yeah?"

"Don't tell Kairi, he wants it to be a surprise for her if he decides to be in it."

"Okay. What movie?"

"Across the universe. They wanted someone they knew could sing. So they chose him."

"That's really cool. Isn't Across the Universe a Beatles song?"

"It is. It's a musical about the 60's using only Beatles songs." He said, and began to explain the plot. Jude, who Sora was asked to play, travels to America to find his father. He falls in love with a girl Lucy, who Naminé declared would be envied by girls everywhere, especially Kairi. Her brother who is also Jude's friend gets drafted to the Vietnam War, and when he does Jude and Lucy become involved in peace activism.

"I won't tell a soul." She swore on it.

* * *

Upon exiting the coffee shop, Selphie spilled her iced coffee all over herself and man with glasses, copper skin, and long, sleek silver hair after bumping into him. "Shit! I'm so sorry!" 

In a deeper than she had expected voice he disagreed, "No, it's my fault. I was tied up looking over the photographs I took of that young couple who left a few moments ago. Luckily that was Iced Coffee. Otherwise it would have hurt."

Selphie smiled at the mysterious man. "You took a picture of Sora and his new girl?"

The man nodded. "You're a fan, I presume. Would you girls like to see the pictures?"

"Sure."

He pressed a few buttons to set up a slide show on the huge black cameras LCD screen. "Here, just hold it. The pictures will change by themselves." Apparently they had stayed outside for a while, with Sora openly kissing and caressing her in the neck area. A few more pictures depicted them heading across the street and into Central Park.

He took his camera back from the girls when it was over. "That's all I have for now. I'm just going to go inside and get a napkin, then see if I can find where they went. My guess is that with all the money and fame Sora has, he's not going to stick around in the park. He'll probably treat the girl to one of those horse carriage rides. It was nice to meet you girls."

He went to open the door before looking back at the girls. "By the way, my name is Xemnas. I'll see you around." He said with a wink, causing both girls to flush.

* * *

The horse was white, and the carriage was high and white as well with a red velvet interior. It was like a fairytale stagecoach for the fairytale life. Just not as twisted and distorted. Sora and Kairi took in the evening sky, and occasionally stole glances at each other. The ride was surely a long one, but Sora had the money. 

They hadn't been in the carriage for very long, and they weren't going very fast. In fact, some people were walking faster than the horse. But that was just typical New Yorker fashion.

Kairi laid her head on his shoulder. "This is perfect."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Hey Kairi, there's something I wanted to ask you. I can't believe I haven't gotten around to it yet, actually."

"Hm, what's that?"

He put his hand for a left pocket before pulling it out in a quick and nervous fashion. As if there was something in there that he didn't want to be reminded of. Then he checked his right pocket and pulled out a chain with a white teardrop shaped stone on it. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Sora!" Kairi exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. He put the necklace around her neck while she hugged him. After pulling back, she examined it. "Aw, it's a chain with a rock!" She giggled. Then she realized how it sparkled in the city lights. "Sora, is this real?"

"I can't say."

Kairi gasped, "You didn't have to do this for me!"

"But I wanted to. Kairi, I think, no, I'm sure I love you. And I only wish you could feel a fraction of what I feel for you. Because even then I would be sure that you'd love me more than the average person can love."

Kairi smiled, and shared a passionate kiss with Sora.

They sat together taking in the Manhattan concrete scenery for a while. Sora started to sweat a bit. Until he couldn't take it anymore. He reached into his left pocket for something he desired. In his hands he revealed a small bag and a small straw. Kairi looked at him, shocked. Surely, he had to be kidding. Well that's what she thought, until he opened the bag and stuck the straw in.

Nobody was paying attention, so he thought so he could get away with it. It truly was a bad idea for a celebrity in an open carriage in a city full of eyes, ears, and mouths. 2 mouths in particular hung wide open. Kairi's was one of them.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm craving badly, please try to underst-"

"I understand just fine, you can take your drugs, shove them up your ass and have gay sex with them for all I care. They obviously are the most important thing to you. Have fun with your train wreck of a life; I'm done watching this horror film." She unhooked the chain and dropped it into his lap, and just like that, she jumped out of the moving carriage. Not as if it had been going so fast anyway.

"Kai-" He called, but it was too late, she was already far away. A certain man with a camera stood close by, snapping away as Sora gathered his drugs, the necklace, and some cash to pay the driver with. He jumped out, just as she had and chased after her in the people-filled sidewalks. Ignoring the shouts from fans he passed.

* * *

Sorrysorrysorry. This was hard to update. I hate this updating once a week thing. I HAD to add that little bit about Across The Universe. Is anyone else besides me DYING to see that movie? Well, Thanks for all who actually reviewed. I've decided I'm only going to update if I get 5 or more reviews. Don't ask, I'm weird. I like doing things in 5's and 10's. Hope you all enjoyed. Gave you some nice little fluff too. Hm, wonder what happens next. Wait, No I don't because I know. Hah. Review please, thanks. 


	15. Cold

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

**Enjoi.**

* * *

"Kairi hasn't come out of her room for 3 days. Only when Leon tells her she has to, for obvious reasons." Naminé told Sora bluntly. She knew how he despised hearing of her job, but frankly she couldn't care less. His blatant disregard for her little sisters feelings had made her spiteful to the teen idol.

Sora slammed his head on Marluxias kitchen table, at which at Sora, Naminé, and Roxas sat. "I'm sorry, okay?" He grumbled. "I've tried to apologize so many times. Maybe chasing her from 56th street all the way to 39th -only for her to get into a cab- wasn't enough. Or maybe it wasn't enough that I've bought her a roomful of roses-"

"Which are really starting to stink out the room." Naminé scoffed. It was a weird thing about Naminé; she was the only girl who didn't like roses.

"This is my point, it's not enough. It never will be."

Naminé rolled her eyes and turned to Roxas. "What's your take on all of this?"

He looked nervously from his brother to his best friend. "Uh- I have no view. I don't want to get involved."

Naminé folded her arms and looked at him, beckoning an answer from him.

"Sora, I think that this has gone way to far. You're hurting the people around you, as well as yourself. I don't know Sora, but maybe you should get some help."

Sora snapped his head up from the table giving Roxas a questioning glare. "I need help? _**I need help**_?"

Roxas gulped, nodding slightly. "I think it would be in your best interest Soda."

Sora jumped up from the table, slamming his hands down. Naminé and Roxas flinched. "My best interest!?" He roared. "Who the hell are you to tell me what my best interest is? It is your goddamn fault that I'm like this!" He twitched a little at his own anger.

Roxas tried to reason, "Sora, calm down. Just sit down and we can talk this o-"

Sora cut him off. "I don't want to work this out. I just want to stop being interrogated by you and your-your" He stuttered, unsure of if he should say what he had on his mind." "You and your goddamn whore!" Like usual, he was acting before thinking.

Naminé stood up and slapped Sora across the face as hard as she could. "Asshole." She spat at him. She stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut.

"Sora, what's wrong with you?" He watched his brother try to keep his balance on his own two feet and a chair. It was obvious he was high. When he didn't give an answer, he said again, "I think you need help."

Sora turned slowly from the door to his brother, a sickly look on his face. He was not well. Sora collapsed onto the floor. "I think I do too." His head hung heavily. He started to look up slowly at Roxas, with an evil glare smeared on his face. "This is all your fault." He sneered, or at least tried to, for it all came out slurred.

Roxas called for Marluxia. He would know what to do, he had dealt with overdoses quite frequently.

It took longer than they had expected for Sora.

* * *

Naminé slammed the front door; the sound resonated down the hall and spooked everyone in the living room. Angrily the small blonde marched off to the shared room in search of Kairi. She ignored all the surprised stares from the people who actually cared. Leon, however, was too busy to notice she had even come in with his bottle of Vodka and tray of Special K -which was provided by Marluxia-.

"That doesn't seem good. Usually that girl is all rainbows and sunshine. Especially after going down to hang out with that band." Tifa noted, with a raised brow.

"I'll kill all of those punks down there if either of them gets hurt." Cloud mumbled.

Kairi lay strewn all over the bed. She liked having all the extra space when Naminé wasn't around. She was relaxed completely, so it took her by surprise when Naminé threw the French doors open. Kairi put her skinny arms and legs up, shielding her body to the best of her ability just incase it was Leon looking to distribute a random beating.

"It's just me." Naminé grumbled. "Move over." Naminé moved Kairi out of her way on the bed a little bit. She was strong when she was mad.

"What's wrong with you?" Kairi asked, shifting her weight around on the bed after her peace was disturbed

"What? Only you can stay in the bed and sulk all day?"

"You're a girl, of course you can. Only if it includes chocolate." Kairi pulled a chocolate bar out from underneath her pillow. "But, I mean what happened?"

"Your boyfriend is a dick."

"I know he is. That's why he _isn't_ my boyfriend."

Naminé sighed deeply. She didn't want his trivial little comment to bother her, but it did. Her eyes began to sting and her throat began to lump. "W-when are we going to get these stupid flowers out then?"

Kairi sensed Naminé's change of mood. In an instant she had gone from fearless lioness ready to kill, to a defenseless abandoned kitten. "Na, are you, y'know, okay?"

"Don't say y'know!" She yelled, making Kairi jump. She had been doing that a lot today. When she realized this, in a more timid voice she said, "Sorry. You just sound like Rai, remember?"

"Something is really bothering you." Kairi tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "What did he say to you? Cause I can and will go beat the crap out of him. I have an excuse."

"It's alright. But he called me-" She breathed in, and the tears started to flow. "He called me a whore, Kairi. I-I mean, he might as well have called both of us whores."

Kairi stopped listening after Naminé said her name. Filled with rage, she swung herself out of the bed and put her flip-flops on.

"Kairi, where are you going? Don't do anything you're going to regret." Naminé pleaded. Her response was the slamming of the French doors. "You're still in your pajamas and your hair is a mess." She said to her sisters lost presence.

* * *

A simple ice pack for the bump on his head and some rest was just what the pink haired "doctor" recommended in Sora's case. His case being, he hadn't overdosed. He was just "exhausted" from sleepless nights due to the cocaine. They laid him on the couch right out in the open. Which, if they had known who and what was coming for him they would have locked him away in multiple high security vaults. Even then it may not have protected him from the fury of Kairi.

A furiously fast knock on the door woke Sora up, followed by the knocker taking the liberty to let themselves in. It probably wasn't a very smart thing that the multi-millionaires left their apartment door unlocked. Groggily, he looked around and waited for the person to come into the living room. When he saw who it was, he prayed to god someone had seen her come in. He looked over to the kitchen table from the living room; Roxas and Axel were playing cards and hadn't noticed a thing.

"R-roxas." Sora called helplessly.

"Shut up." Kairi snarled.

Roxas heard this, and looked up. They stood up as fast as they could, their chairs screeching against the tile. "I'll handle this." Roxas assured Axel.

Kairi began stomping towards the couch. She stopped once she was an inch away from Soras face. "What. Did. You. Call. My. Sister?" She asked through gritted teeth.

The look in Soras eyes made it obvious he was scared for his life. "I-I don't know." He said, sounding unsure of himself, he honestly could not remember having any conversation with Naminé .

This enraged Kairi even more. She raised her fist, only to have it grabbed by none other than Roxas. "Kairi, stop. He didn't know what he was saying. He was high. He collapsed right after. It's one of the worst times I've ever seen him. And I do doubt he remembers it."

"He's still an asshole."

"Well, I won't disagree with you there." Roxas said with a slight chuckle. He had been happier lately, more like his old self. They looked back to the couch to see Sora asleep again. "But wook at his widdew fayce." Roxas joked. "But seriously, no person who was completely okay would go back to sleep after seeing you like that. It was scary."

Kairi gave a half-laugh. "Gee thanks Roxas." She paused. "Really. I mean it. You made me feel better in a jerky sort of way. Surely I can't be the only one who thinks he needs help, though."

"Trust me you're not. But he denies needing it. He calls us hypocrites too, which is true. But none of us are as bad as he is. And I don't want the fans to find out about this. It would kill some of them."

Kairi nodded and looked back at Sora. She almost felt sorry she had reacted the way she had. She sat down on the little piece of couch he wasn't covering and stroked his face and hair.

"I'll leave you two alone." Roxas said as he left the room.

Kairi sighed. "My poor baby." She cooed. "My poor baby."

* * *

Demyx and Riku hit the town. St. Marks place, that is. It was always filled with pre-teen kids who had most likely begged their parents to let them take the train from Brooklyn or The Bronx or the Ferry from Staten Island, to come to the city just to come to this one street. For one whole block on both sides were nothing but punk stores and restaurants. On this early Sunday afternoon, it was particularly cloudy in the big apple. And there weren't too many kids around. Not like they would have noticed the forgotten members of Catatonia. It was rough and easy being forgotten about. Rough because it made you feel like crap hearing only "Sora Sora Sora." But it was great not having to be hassled the way Sora was.

Sometimes they were hassled with questions of Soras whereabouts. It had gotten so bad that once the whole band made and wore shirts with Soras picture on it that said "I don't know where Sora is."

But then of course there were the real fans of the band. Not the real fans of just Sora. They could hold a conversation and ask to take pictures without having to hear "I love you, you're my god, and you're so hot." Bands just didn't like that.

"Demyx! Riku!" Yelled a group of younger teens. Despite their age, they seemed to act pretty mature.

"Hey guys." Demyx greeted with a warm smile. Riku copied the smile and gave them a 'sup'.

"We're huge fans. I can't believe it's you, just casually out walking." Said the young boy in the center.

The girl on the far left pushed past the others. "Can we have a picture with you both?"

"I don't think that should be a problem." Riku said. "We just need someone to take the picture." They asked a random passerby and talked with the kids for a while before parting with them. None of them ever asked where Sora was. It was kind of cool to know there were still fans like that out there.

* * *

"No way!" Yuffie shrieked, looking at her cellphone, dumbfounded. Selphie looked at her questioningly. "My little cousin Yuna just texted me. Her and her stupid little friends Tidus, Lulu, Rikku, and Wakka just met Riku and Demyx."

"You mean all those 13 year old brats who were at that party of yours?"

"Yeah. Oh can you believe it? The world must want me dead." Yuffie threw herself backwards onto the bed in exasperation and depression.

"Me too." Selphie said, throwing herself onto the bed in the same manner.

* * *

Sora awoke to find Kairi sitting next to him. His stomach was cold, but that was because the ice pack had been moved from his head onto his stomach. "I thought you hated me." He mumbled, still half asleep.

"I couldn't hate you. Are you up? There's something we seriously need to discuss."

He took a deep breath and sat up. "Yeah, I'm up. What's on your mind?"

"You need help."

Sora groaned. "Why must everyone insist I need help? I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not."

"Okay, so things are a little unsteady for me right now. I'll admit. But, it's not so bad for me to need help. I can stop if I really wanted to. I just don't want to."

This hurt Kairi. Her head hung down a little. "Gee thanks."

With a sigh, he lifted her head up by her chin. He brushed the hair out of her face and looked her dead in the eye. "Just know, that no matter what you are more important to me than the drugs. But, I think it's important for me to decide if I need help or not."

Kairi shook her head. There was just no getting to him. He simply couldn't realize the fact that the path he was going down would end with an all-too-soon death. And that by the time he realized he needed help, it would be too late.

Sora took notice of the fear in her eyes. It shocked him a little bit, actually. Kairi was such a strong person and had endured so much, but she could always keep her head high. "I'll be okay. Just so long as you take this back." He pulled the necklace out of his pocket. The same one he had presented her with, only for her to throw back at him. He had, after all, deserved it.

She nodded quietly, tears brimming her eyes. "I love you Sora." She hugged him in the same manner as in the carriage.

"I love you too, Kai."

With a haunting whisper into his hoodie she said, "Please don't hurt yourself."

For some reason, It chilled him to the bone.

* * *

Eh. Not too happy with this chapter. But WOW 11 reviews (Including the first flame this story has gotten. Haha. I love it. Aw, c'mon. If you didn't see it coming then you kinda scare me. It was about time this story pissed someone off.) Well, really it's 10. That's more like it. You guys are amazing. Keep it up. Sadly, if you don't expect a chapter every weekend then here is where I'll say it. Only expect a chapter every weekend. Sad, I know. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though I didn't. Review just as amazingly as last chapter. I'll have more for you next weekend. 


	16. Miracle

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

**Enjoi.**

* * *

The papers lay all over each and every inch of the living room floor of Marluxia's apartment. That was how you knew there was an upcoming tour. When you walked in, and someone yelled at you for crushing a 'crucial piece of paper'. That was why this time; there was a 2 inch wide path that could get you from the front door into the kitchen and the remaining parts of the house without Marluxia yelling at you. Or running away crying about how everything was ruined, It depended on his mood. Usually, whenever that happened Naminé would either place the paper under a phone book to flatten it out, or if it was ripped, she would just sketch a new one. Marluxia simply refused to believe it wasn't that hard for her.

So after a few rounds of coaxing Marluxia out of the bathroom, going through a few boxes of tissues for the pink-haired drama queen, and keeping Naminé a clear distance away from Sora – even after 2 weeks they still hadn't called a truce-, it was official. There was going to be a Japan tour in less than a week. They had decided to give New York, although it was really New Jersey, a preview of what was to come for the rest of the country after they came home from Japan.

With much reluctance, Naminé had perfected Sora's outfit. It was only because if she hadn't, it would have made the rest of the band look bad. She couldn't do that to them, no matter how mad she was at Sora.

Sora was being kept busy by Kairi in his room, so as to keep him out of Naminé's way. There, he worked on his stage presence and practiced a few songs both vocally and on keyboard. Kairi played the role of the cutest little audience there ever was. Well, in Sora's opinion.

Never, would she have ever imagined that this would be her life. She was in love with a rockstar. Word would get out eventually, and envy would spread like wildfire through the world-wide fan base. It was such a funny concept, how it had all happened to them. And how similar messed up lives yielded intertwined destinies.

Life at home for the girls however, was just getting worse each day. Cloud was around less, running errands for Leon all the time. As good of a build Cloud had, Leon intimidated him like no other. Tifa couldn't do much in the girls defense against Leon except receive maybe a bruise from being harshly pushed aside.

But, as intimidated Cloud was by Leon, Leon knew just how to push him over the edge. By putting Tifa in harms way. He had seen Cloud knock a guy out with a single blow just for bumping into her and not apologizing. Surely, the punishment for Leon wouldn't be the same. He housed them and paid for much of their things. But Leon still did not want to find out.

It was all because the girls were out more, that Leon had nothing better to do than count the tons of money he had in different places around the house, drink, or do Special K. So usually whenever the girls were in his presence they were hurt for no reason.

This was why by the time they had to leave for the Japan tour, they would be moved into the Catatonia household. Marluxia had reluctantly given the Ok about 4 days ago. He and Leon had some ties, so Marluxia would go up and talk to him that very night.

It could explain why Kairi and Naminé were so happy. Even the guys in the house were excited about their new roomies. Sora and Roxas, especially

"It's so bizarre. Thinking about how things wound up with Leon." Kairi said empathetically. Sora cocked his head to the side in mid-song as if to ask why. "Because he and Naminé used to be really good friends. Plus, I'm not sure if you noticed the back of your Rolling stone cover, but the picture on it, it was from a photo shoot Leon hooked Naminé up with." Sora nodded his head to imply that he saw it. It made his song quiver slightly. "He gave us anything we wanted. Now, so much as look at him and you get a beating." Her face suddenly went from sullen, to very happy, with a huge grin plastered on her face. "I'm so excited. We're going to live together. Marluxia is being really nice about it."

Sora finished the end his soft, haunting, love-sick lullaby that he had written when he had just discovered the concept of love about 3 years earlier. He had jotted down the lyrics on a napkin while watching a couple in an Italian Restaurant hang all over each other. Both were obviously head over heels in love with one another. But now, Sora no longer had to wish for it. It was now right in front of him. He nodded at Kairi, examining her slim yet curvy body.

"What song was that?"

"Miracle." He replied in a half whisper. With no further words, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, and gave her a loving kiss. "You like it?"

"Oh, I like it." She replied in a jokingly seductive voice.

"I was talking about the song. Durrrr" He said in a stupid voice, before planting another kiss on her lips. "I'm so glad I don't have to worry about you anymore."

"You worried about me?"

"No, I'm your boyfriend and I didn't give a damn that you were being forced to have sex with other guys or beaten everyday. What kind of boyfriend would care about that?"

"You, my love, are a sarcastic fuck."

"And oh, how you love me." He said, in a terrible British accent. He pounced on her and commenced in a nuzzle attack.

* * *

Later, Sora and Roxas had decided to go up with Marluxia. The girls would be coming too, and Marluxia was certainly no match for Leon all by himself. The elevator ride was tense, what with Sora and Naminé having to be in that small of a space together.

Marluxia knocked swiftly on the dark wood door, and flipped his hair from side to side. For some reason, he pursed his lips out a little more and shifted his weight in a way that put his butt in the air. Leon wasn't gay but Marluxia obviously couldn't tell.

From the other side of the thick door, the five could hear Leon's half-drunken stumble and his fumbling with the locks. He opened the door, to reveal the always dark entrance hall, and himself wearing only a pair of black jeans and red boxers that rose above his pants, but just below his navel. "Sup?" He grumbled. He squinted at Kairi and Naminé. "It's late. You were supposed to be back by now."

"Yes, Hi to you too Leon. May we come in there's something we should discuss." Marluxia didn't wait for an answer. He pushed past Leon, with his parade following close behind. Leons shut the door as Marluxia baby-stepped his way down the hall. "Oh Leon, how _do_ you see _anything_ in this hall? I could trip and hurt myself."

Kairi explained, "It's always like this. There's nothing here to trip over, cept the rarity of-" She was cut off by the rumble of a body hitting the floor. "Leon's boots." She finished. Her and Naminé picked him up.

"This is what I'm talking about Leon."

"I have no time for games." He said as he pushed past the non-moving line of bodies. The light in the kitchen shone a dim amount of light into the end of the hall, providing a clean getaway. They all followed him to the kitchen table.

Marluxia, with what dignity he had left, cleared his throat and began. "Leon, I have a proposal."

"Not again. I told you Marluxia, **I'm not gay**."

The four younger ones stifled their laughter almost in sync. Marluxia bit his top lip. "It's not about that Leon."

"Okay? Are we just going to have a staring contest or are you going to get to it?"

Marluxia laughed a little. "Leon, I think you're forgetting who I am to you. I deliver something you most likely think is very important."

"The K, I know. Sorry." Leon grunted without much emotion. Like a little kid who had been told by his parents to apologize, but everyone knew he didn't mean it, oh no, he just didn't want a spanking.

"Right. About the girls. I'd like to take them off your hands. Permanently."

"No." He answered just as soon as the pink haired man finished his last syllable.

"Leon, try to be reasona-"

"My answer isn't going to change."

"Why not?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Oh, give it up Leon. We all know what goes on here. There's no hiding it."

"And that's exactly why they can't leave. If they leave, I'm going to make less."

"Are they some sort of captives? Can they not make their own decisions? I do believe that they're over 18. The choice isn't yours to make, my friend."

This enraged Leon. He slammed his fist down onto the table, making a mark in the process. "They belong to me."

"We don't belong to anyone." Kairi dared to peep.

This made Leon even angrier. He stood up swiftly and went to grab her by her throat. He was cut off by a familiar hand. "Sit down." His best friends voice demanded. Cloud practically threw him back into his chair while only holding onto Leons arm.

"Cloud!" Naminé and Kairi unanimously yelled in joy. It had felt like forever since they had really seen him around. They gave their fatherly figure a hug.

"You two go pack your things. I'll keep him here." The girls nodded and ran to their room. Cloud turned back to the table. "Hey look who it is. Only two of the most famous people in the world right here in our kitchen. Well I'll be. You two look like death, are you alright?"

Both wide-eyed and blood drained boys nodded quietly. They were scared. Marluxia smiled at him as seductively as he could. "Oh, don't mind them they're just nervous about this. I'm Marluxia. Pleasure is mine." He extended a hand, only to have Cloud look at it like it was diseased. But, so as not to be rude to the guest, he returned the handshake, rather weakly at that.

Cloud turned back to the brooding Leon, who sat biting the inside of his cheek and his arms crossed over his chest. "And as for you." Cloud stated. "I'm sorry. But I can't watch you treat those girls like that anymore. They're like daughters to Tifa and I, if you could try to understand."

Leon shrugged. "I can't keep this up with just Tifa, Quistis, Rinoa, Garnet and that weirdo Edea."

"You don't have to. You're already a millionaire because of your parents."

Leon shrugged; he obviously couldn't see how irrational he was being.

"Aw, you grump." He turned back to the three who had been intently watching the feuding best friends. "Anyone want anything to drink?" He asked, trying to be the best host as possible. He was unusually chipper that night.

Waiting in the hall for the girls was Tifa, who had heard the whole argument. Her just standing there in the dark spooked the girls, but they felt reassured by her calm, soft, feminine voice. "I'm going to help you pack." She simply said. Naminé could have sworn Tifa appeared to have tears in her eyes, but decided not to press into the subject.

The packing took a while and was done mostly in silence unless it was Tifa asking what random items should go into which suitcase. The suitcases being the same they used when Larxene had kicked them out. The tension in the air was thick, but it wasn't the kind of tension that was soaking with hatred; like that of the tension between Sora and Naminé. No, this was the tension of which all three knew that once they were done, there would be a teary and emotional good-bye.

"Looks like you're all set girls." Tifa commented quietly.

"Yeah." Naminé practically whispered. She and Kairi shared the same solemn expression.

"Hey, you know we'll see each other around. A few times a week probably." Tifa said, not sounding too sure of herself. She sighed and sat down on the bed that for once during the time of their stay, was actually made. She patted the two spots next to her. With one sister sitting on each side of her, they all finally noticed how lifeless and empty the room looked without any of their belongings. "Cloud and I care about you girls so much. During the last 4 years you were our almost-daughters. We watched you grow from teenagers who had no idea how cruel and cold this world could be, into young adults with good heads on their shoulders. Sure, this job doesn't necessarily scream good judgment, but the decision in doing what it took to survive did. You're both fighters. And look where you are now. You're seeing rockstars. Cloud and I want you to have the best life possible, and staying here won't help you. So I'm happy you're getting out of here." She pulled the now crying girls to her shoulders. "We're both going to miss you so much." Tifa whispered, before kissing both girls on the head.

"W-what about you?" Kairi asked. "Are you going to be okay?"

Tifa nodded, and with a little chuckle said, "We'll be fine. Cloud will protect me."

"I've never seen him like that. It kinda scared me." Naminé joked.

"Yeah, he gets pretty angry when the people he cares about are in danger. But he's somewhat afraid of Leon. I guess he just had enough of him pushing you two around." She paused. "Now, don't you let those boys make you do anything you don't want to do. Cloud will kill 'em." Tifa joked. "Oh it's never a dull moment." She sighed. "You girls ready to fly the nest now that you've had a good cry?"

They looked at each other for a moment, and nodded. "I think we're ready." Naminé choked out. They stood up, both girls grabbing their respective bags, and walked out of the commonly slammed or thrown open French Doors for good.

Back in the kitchen and living room area all the other girls waited to say their good-byes. Although none of them had been as close to Kairi or Naminé as Tifa and Cloud had been, they were still acquaintances who they would most likely never see again, as they rarely left the apartment. After receiving hugs, goodbyes, and good lucks from all the girls, they fixed their attention on Cloud.

"I'm sure Tifa told you everything."

"She did." Kairi answered.

"Okay then. I guess this is it."

The girls giggled at how corny Cloud could sometimes be. Naminé shook her head with a smile. "Surely this isn't it." She reassured him. "You'll come visit us, won't you?"

Cloud blushed a little for feeling somewhat foolish. "Yeah. Of course. But we'll still miss you." The girls nodded, and embraced Cloud in a big hug. "Good luck." He said.

Roxas and Sora took Kairi and Naminé's bags, after managing to peel themselves out of the other girls grasps. All four followed Marluxia, with his sunglasses on, down the dark hall and left, never to come back or have any last words with Leon.

* * *

I'm not too happy with this chapter either. Oh well. I have a chapter that will blow your mind, or at least that's what its intentions are. But that won't come for a very loooong time. I wanna keep this story going for all my lovely reviewers. Did I mention how much you guys ROCK? 80 reviews, holy crap. Anyway, I do want to start my other story. But I can't do that until this one is over. Yeah I'm weird, I know. Maybe I'll give you a preview summary. K. Hope you might have enjoyed this sorry excuse for a chapter. Review, please and thanks. 


	17. Breathe

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

**Enjoi.**

* * *

It's a funny thing. Life, that is. Funny how it can go from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds. Sometimes it's completely based all on one trivial little thing. Such as an untied shoe, or a trip to get the mail. As trivial as these so called "diversions" may seem, if it hadn't been for any diversions Kairi and Naminé would still be living their less than mediocre lives. Nor would Kairi and Sora be practically skipping giddily down a somewhat busy 5th avenue.

In and out of stores the couple zipped like busy worker bees. Maybe it was because of the traditional "trip to the coffee shop every time we show our faces in public" rendezvous. That of where they had purchased a whole bunch of shots of espresso in a dare to see who could drink more before having to pee or scream in a burst of energy. Sora had lost when he screamed at the top of his lungs causing the whole shop to jump up, and for the young couple to be kicked out. Luckily they had made their purchase of the drinks they still had in their hands. A Latte for Sora and a frappucino for Kairi, of course.

Paparazzi were rabid this afternoon. After all, it was Soras first major outing with his new "mystery girl" as all the Catatonia-crazed online message boards had dubbed her. Yes, it was the perfect example of zero to sixty. Only but two days ago was the getting a beating, yet there she stood today, getting her pictures taken left and right. Even vertically and upside down, and basically just every direction you could think of.

Being silly in the Disney store was something Kairi would remember vividly. Sora put down all his shopping bags, and stood in front of the paparazzi with his arms out. He bent over to Kairi and asked her something.

"Behold." He called out. "A lovely, unscheduled, tiny, little press conference in the middle of the Disney store. I hope the employees don't mind." He said, and with a sly, seductive, make-any-girl-melt-where-they-stand smile he looked over to the cash register. Just sensing from the look on their faces –which hinted they would faint at any moment- he knew it was okay. "Well then. I'll pose for some pictures. On one condition. The love of my life has to be in every single picture that gets put online or into a magazine. I want the whole world to know how much I love this girl." He said pulling her closer, and looking deeply into her indigo eyes. "I want Japan to know by the time I get there. By the day after tomorrow to be exact."

Lights flashed, the men and few women roared with questions, mainly they all asked "What's her name?"

Kairi could have died where she stood. For once, it actually mattered what her name was. She would just _have_ to tell Naminé to get Roxas to do this. If he would ever make the damn move, that was.

"Hold it!" Sora yelled. "She can answer." He pushed her forward lightly, and for once, all the cameras in the room weren't focused on him at all. Having a feeling of stage fright, she twiddled her thumbs and bit her lower lip. "Go on. You can do it." Sora reassured her in a sweet tone.

She turned back to the cameras, suddenly feeling very angry at Sora for putting her on the spot like this in front of people she didn't know. When he asked her permission to do this, it was just a slip of words when she said yes. "I-I'm Kairi." She practically whispered, fearing she had already made a bad impression among his fans.

"Give him a kiss." They yelled randomly amongst other, more profane questions and suggestions. Ignoring their requests, Sora picked up a plushy and got somewhat cutesy for the cameras, with Kairi standing awkwardly next to him as he posed away. Unlike poor Kairi, it came naturally to the vigorous brunette.

After about 5 minutes of posing –and five minutes of cooling off for Kairi-, Sora and Kairi left the store arm in arm. She had decided that like her answer it was just a slip of words for Sora. He had gotten caught up in the moment.

Yeah, that's right. Wasn't it?

* * *

After looking at the clock that read 3:00, Naminé made the new bed in Roxas' huge bedroom. It had been a long night, causing her to oversleep by a long shot.

She observed her living quarters with a happy expression on her face. Thank god she had gotten the more sensible, clean brother. It wasn't that Sora wasn't a clean person, but he just wasn't very tidy. She and Kairi had gotten new beds the night they moved out. It pissed the mattress company off very much, that was until they were played a very large sum by Marluxia and the boys, who were now managing their own money upon request. Kairi's mattress was a fluffy, pillow like dream cloud. Where Naminé's was more firm, but not rock hard.

It appeared that Roxas had long since awoken, being that his bed was made and his pajamas were in the hamper. It was while observing the room that she noticed a small, shiny tray with a little bit of the loathed white substance on it.

She would have his head on that very tray, for sure. He knew how she felt about drugs, yet he did them anyway. But, she had to remember, that although he wasn't as bad as Sora, he still had it pretty bad. She took a deep breath when she reminded herself of this. She had to be there for him. But she also had to try to get him to stop. Something she knew wouldn't be so easy.

_Maybe living here wouldn't be as cracked up as they thought it would be._ She thought. _Maybe it will just expose really how much they do it. No, nothing could be worse than Leons. Look on the bright side. You're with the one you love –who won't make a move- But you still love him nonetheless._

She went through the suitcase that was yet to be unpacked to find her some clothes she would spend her first and last full day before the tour in the apartment in. The girls would wait until after Japan to actually unpack their suitcases. Naminé chose a simple tee-shirt and jeans. It was one of the lesser revealing outfits she owned. Living in that damned apartment, and shopping under Leons orders hadn't really allowed her to buy or wear such things. The outfit she put on hugged her tightly, it being 4 years old. It was something she had bought while living back with their mother, or Larxene, whoever she was to them.

Naminé walked over to Roxas' full length mirror and examined the outfit. She had to say, it didn't look that bad on her. It was a pair of tight boot-cut and somewhat ripped jeans, with a vintage Pantera shirt their father had left down in the basement. Naminé had found it once on a cleaning duty she'd been given. She never really knew what happened to their dad. She did know that after Kairi was born, he took off, not being able to handle Larxene anymore.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she came to the conclusion that if she was ever to see herself walking down the street, she would never guess that she had lived a life of being tormented by hate and abuse. But that didn't matter anymore, she was a fighter. Her sister was too. They were done doing those terrible, terrible things in Leons apartment for survival. And god, that felt good for her to finally say. She stretched in front of the mirror, with a big smile on her face. But then in the mirrors reflection, she saw the tray again.

Yes, there was always something to wipe a smile off her face it seemed. Oh, life and its cruel intentions. After slipping into the ugly Uggs Leon had bought her during the first few months of her stay, she ventured out into the rest of the huge apartment to seek Roxas.

* * *

Yuffie held two small, rectangular pieces of relatively thick paper in her hand behind her back as she walked into Selphies room. "Hey Selph, whats going on?"

"Nothing." As if she could smell traces of her favourite band, she raised her nose into the air and slightly sniffed. Glaring slightly at Yuffie she asked, "What's that behind your back?"

"You have to guess if you want it. Oh and trust me, you'll want it."

"I only want one thing, and you know what it is. Catatonia tickets." She said, with a twinge of depression in her voice. Yuffie giggled, causing Selphie to growl. "How could you laugh at a time like this? Catatonia is going to be playing right across the river for the last time within the next month, and we're going to miss it! How is it could you be happy about anything at a time like this?!"

"Au contraire, my auspicious amigo, I think I have something to change that emo attitude." She pulled two green and white tickets out from behind her back and handed them to a wide-eyed Selphie. Selphie grabbed them and read the name Catatonia over and over, just to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"How did you get these?!" She screamed.

"I bought them a while back. They day they started selling, to be exact."

"Well, of course that was when you bought them. That was the only way you could have.

"What do you mean?"

"Yuffie, you didn't hear? They sold out in a record two minutes."

Yuffies jaw dropped. "It-It's gonna be packed!" Selphie nodded furiously at that statement, while Yuffie stood there dumbfounded. "All the room Giant stadium has to offer, and it's sold out?"

"Yep. It's going to be madness. I say we pack up now, get on a bus and go camping outside, ensuring a pretty good spot. We're general admission, so we'll have to fight for it if we don't. Hell, we may have to fight for it anyway."

"N-Now?"

"No, tomorrow night when they're getting on the plane to go to Japan." She retorted. "Yes now!" She flung the closet open, and took out a small backpack, cramming inside the most fashionable outfit she could find.

Realizing that there was no talking the crazed Catatonia fan out of it, she went along with it. Yuffie got some clothes out of Selphies dresser in the drawer that was especially reserved for herself.

* * *

Axel, with a lit cigarette in his mouth stared at the vividly morbid canvases that decorated his dark bedroom. Letting the smoke trickle upwards into his eyes blurred his vision, but didn't sting. No, nothing could sting, burn, or singe the fiery-haired fiend. It was his greatest resistance, heat. Multiple scars on his arms each told stories of victorious chicken battles, mostly lost by Sora, who was convinced that one day he would beat Axel. That day still had yet to come in the 4 years they had known each other.

The smoke consumed his vision, however. Distorting the morbid paintings top-notch artists had done. Some of the artwork had been gifts from his band mates, or the artists themselves. Axel had a thing for the morbid art. Most of the artwork was of beasts, demons, or just plain unearthly things that shouldn't be.

That was what he liked about it, and it was what he yearned for. He yearned for the ability to create something unearthly. Little did he realize that he already did with that bass of his. He didn't realize the alarming fan base he had, or just how talented he was. Yes, it was his true calling. But it's just human nature to want something more.

He retracted the cigarette from his mouth with his middle and pointer finger as he paced around the room like a caged leopard. A little known fact about Axel, was his irrational and ironic fear of being on stage and performing. There were frequent times when he felt too dizzy to function, these times mainly being after he had smoked a whole bunch of pot of course.

Axel knew it wasn't good for him, and that his tolerance to the drug wasn't very high. Being around it so much made you realize your limits. Some would say "yeah, it's only weed, so it can't be THAT bad for you." But they didn't realize just how much Axel had actually done the drug. Well, the drug that opened him up to his secret addiction, Angel Dust.

Through the years he had done an exceptionally good job of keeping it secret. Along with the secret that being he had gone to Vexen for some weed, when Marluxia refused to give him anymore. Going to Vexen was never just a pit-stop. Once you went to him, you would always be coming back.

There was something off about Vexen. Despite his selfishly cunning drug dealing methods, and just the plain as day fact that he was a drug dealer, something was definitely not right with the man. But, who was Axel to judge? Here he was with millions under his belt, and the majority of it was being spent on drugs.

So, sure there definitely was something not right with Vexen, but like the drugs, that was just one more thing Axel and he had in common.

* * *

The TV in the living room was on full blast with everyone in the apartment scattered in random places on the couch and on the floor. It was like the last supper, without the extravagant tables of food. Only some bags of chips and bottles of sodas. They were watching the news, for while Marluxia had on his Americas Next Top Model, the Ad for the News told of things such as a Sora spotting in the city.

After going on and on about robberies and fires, the news-anchor finally said, "In other city news, teen-idol and rambunctious front-man of the multi-million dollar band Catatonia was spotted with who is rumored to be his new girlfriend today in the Disney store on 5th avenue. Here we have an amateur video shot as he posed for pictures in front of a massive amount of paparazzi."

The video depicted Sora, hamming it up for the cameras with Kairi standing awkwardly next to him. After a few seconds of the video the same anchorwoman started talking again. "Message boards everywhere are trying to figure out who was with the 20 year old rock star."

They showed video of commentary from people who watched the whole Disney store photo shoot. "Well there's no denying she's a pretty girl." A heavy girl with black hair and a Catatonia shirt remarked. "But a lot of fans are going to be pissed off at her if it turns out they're a couple." She said laughingly.

The camera went back to the anchorwoman. "From the information we can gather, we can only imagine that they're running a few last minute errands before the Japan tour, what with how much they've been spotted around the city lately. Tomorrow night they'll be playing an unbelievably sold-out show at Giant stadium, and then will be on their way to Japan for a month long tour."

"You here that? You're a pretty girl." Sora nagged Kairi.

With a pinkish hue arising on her cheeks, she shrugged. Changing the subject she managed to stutter "S-so are you excited for tomorrow?"

Furiously, Sora nodded. "How about everyone else? Who else is excited to go to mother fucking Japan?" Returned were a few sleepy grunts from the rest of the men and Naminé, who was laying on top of Roxas in the loveseat.

Marluxia got up, and with a clap of his hands said "I don't know about you fine men, and ladies but we've all got a big day tomorrow, and I am going to sleep. Goodnight everyone."

"He's got a good idea. I'm following him." Demyx commented. With that, everyone followed in Marluxias lead with Riku turning the TV off, and went to off to bed.

* * *

Naminé listened to Roxas' steady breathing in the bed across the room from hers. She thought silently to herself why he couldn't just make the move already. Little did she know, he was internally scolding himself for the same reason. Really wide awake did he lay, wanting so badly to go and just hold Naminé. So, he did. He got out of his bed and stumbled in the dark over to hers.

Wordlessly, he slipped into her bed, wrapping his arms around her, her back facing his front. He kissed the back of her neck until they were both sound asleep.

* * *

OMG! I am SOOOOO sorry. I've been running around like a madwoman for my Sweet 16 (which was on Friday and it was AMAZING. I was a damn good Kairi, and there were mosh pits, and I even got picked up in a chair.) So, now that that's over, I'll be updating regularly. (On the weekends, every weekend.) And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye! 


	18. Arena Ghosts Singing

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

**Enjoi.**

* * *

Conversations between Naminé and Roxas had been somewhat awkward the previous day. So, it was somewhat bizarre when Roxas crawled into the bed with her and shared a somewhat intimate moment with her. 

He knew she knew about the coke. Whish was what made their conversations so awkward. So, to avoid all awkwardness at all cost, neither said anything until they woke up. Naminé had awoken to find Roxas wide awake, with a sleepy grin on his face.

"Good morning, beautiful." He greeted.

"Good morning." She replied with a subtle iciness in her voice that she wasn't sure Roxas noticed.

In a half stretch half yawn, he reminded her of what the day had in store for them. "We're going to Japan today." It was obvious he didn't notice.

Naminé nodded silently, so as to hopefully hint at her disappointment.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, nothing." She figured playing dumb would make the fact that she wanted to talk about it less noticeable. As dumb as it sounds, it was true. Girls just do those sorts of things.

"Well, it sure doesn't sound like nothing for someone who's going to Japan, not to mention going to be backstage at all the shows including tonight's."

Naminé shrugged. She got up from the bed and walked over to the window so as to hide the tears that threatened to fall, and maybe hide the sadness in her voice. "It's just.. I don't want you to become like your brother. I worry about you."

"I had a feeling it would be about this. C'mere." He said in a deeper, less chipper tone, as he patted the bed next to him. She turned away from the window and brought herself back to the bed. "I have a secret to tell you." He paused to look at Naminé's questioning face. "It's all my fault Sora is like this. He learned all from me. I was the one to do it first. And it was because of the drug we were kicked out. I was the only one doing it at the time, but Sora took the fall with me. So, Sora thought 'hey, if it's good enough to get kicked out of the house for, then it must be pretty good.' So he tried it. And like a fool, I let him. Never once did I have any second thoughts. I'm a terrible older brother."

Naminé said nothing, which didn't comfort Roxas in the least. But, there was nothing to be said. No 'don't say that's' or no 'of course you're not's'. Just a simple "Well I wouldn't call you terrible. It was a lapse in judgment."

"I guess. Lets go get Marluxia to make us breakfast, just to stress him out even more. We both know how fun that is." Roxas joked. So, in their pajamas, they trudged down the long hallways –with Roxas bringing Naminé's bag to the front door-, starting what was surely going to be a hectic and stressful day.

In the kitchen they found Marluxia rushing back and forth, stirring a batch of pancake mix in a clear glass bowl. He was so nerve-wracked he failed to notice that with the violent force of which he stirred the mix, he was getting it all over his favourite pair of pajamas. Roxas put Naminé's bag over by where Axel and Riku were arguing of how to pile the luggage as if it would be staying there for the rest of their lives. Meanwhile, Naminé joined Demyx, Sora, and Kairi at the kitchen table, who, while watching the whole scene with great amusement ate Marluxias famous pancakes.

Perhaps it was a means to calm the neurotic pink-haired manager by mixing pancake mix furiously. But Naminé was pretty sure that why he was mixing more, she'd never know. There just so happened to be a huge pile in the middle of the table that she helped herself to. After taking two, her stomach grumbled, so she negotiated a third with herself and piled it onto her plate.

"Fatty." Sora mumbled with a cunning smile on his face.

Naminé glared at him with full force. "Fuck you, junkie." She spat. She was not a morning person, so having to deal with Sora was just salt to the already bleeding wound that was her patience.

Before Sora could say something witty back to her, there was a loud tumbling sound from the front door. When they looked over, they saw Roxas walking back from what appeared to be catastrophic scene with a happily smug look on his face. In order to shut Axel and Riku up, he had taken Naminé's bag –which luckily had no breakables in it- and thrown it in the pile of luggage the two were arguing over, causing it to topple over.

Riku and Axel still continued to stand there like idiots, gaping at their ruined pile. "I-it's ruined." Axel whispered, like a little boy whose tower-of-blocks-masterpiece had been destroyed by the school bully.

Riku pushed Axel. "Ah, shut up. It wouldn't have been ruined at all if you didn't have to criticize the way I was piling them." Axel pushed Riku back, who fell into Marluxia, causing the pancake mix to get all over Marluxia even more, and on his precious burgundy rug.

Yes, the burgundy rug that the guys in the band could've sworn he made love to every night. They weren't really sure what Marluxia obsessed over this rug for so much, but he was absolutely in love with it. So, on the now ruined favourite rug, sat Marluxia covered in pancake mix and gasping for a breath of air. He let out a scream identical to that of a fan-girl. His eyes boggled out of his head and his hair seemed to stand up more than Sora's.

"Shit, you did it now Axel." Riku remarked. He made the smart move of running down the long corridor out of Marluxias sight and field of perpetual wrath.

After breathing as though he had been giving birth, Marluxia finally uttered the words, "Axel, you will be cleaning this up while I am in the shower. There is no time for me to slave over it like I do everything else. If you get me an old towel from the linen closet, maybe your face will be spared from my nails."

"G-gotchya." Axel stuttered. He ran off to find the nearest linen closet. When he returned, however, all hell broke loose.

"I said an old towel! Not my custom made 14 karat gold designer Armani towel! God, Axel can't you get anything right?" Marluxia ran off crying leaving a trail of pancake mix behind him.

"Hum… Well THAT was weird." Axel retorted. He walked in the same direction Marluxia fled, but not so as to coax the overly-sensitive man out of the bathroom. Just to get a towel from the linen closet. Maybe he would get one of Marluxias 14-Karat gold towels, just for the hell of it.

After toweling, mopping, and dumping a bottle of water onto the splotch it had finally come out… well, most of it. But there was no time to fret over it anymore. It would have to be cleaned by a professional when they came back. Everyone except Axel was now dressed and ready, standing by the front door to wait for the redhead.

"I've got an incredible idea." Demyx said sarcastically. "How about we get these bags downstairs while we wait for him, uh-durf?"

Marluxia tsked in a somewhat superior manner. "As if _we'd_ have to do any labor like that. The doorman should be here any minute to bring our bags down. Don't you understand Demyx? We're rich; you don't have to do those things."

Demyx nodded, appearing to be in great thought.

When Axel finally appeared, all the bags had been taken down to their cabs. They were amazed that it had taken him so long to put on a simple outfit –which consisted of jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers, and a hoodie-. "What?" He asked upon noticing everyone's stunned look.

Marluxia rolled his eyes and grabbed Axel's arm. "C'mon, we're going to be late. We have to get you guys to sound check. Everyone downstairs, I'll be right behind I have to lock up." He let go of Axels arm so he could join the parade down the hallway. 'Hold that elevator for me, darlings." He added, skipping gleefully to catch up with the group. After cramming themselves all into the elevator they began their decent to their cabs.

By the time they got downstairs, the luggage had been piled into the trunks of all 3 yellow taxi-cabs. Policemen had to keep some ravaging fan-girls away from the cabs. Fans and paparazzi alike snapped away with their cameras. But this time, they feasted their lens on Naminé and how friendly she and Roxas appeared to be amongst themselves.

"Roxas, who's the new girl?" They asked. Along with shrieks of "No" from the fan-girls, she and Kairi were briefly cursed out. But they ignored them just as Sora and Roxas had instructed.

Roxas, Naminé, and Axel went into the first cab. Sora, Kairi, and Riku in the next. And Demyx, Marluxia and Lexaeus were in the last cab. Luckily the most talkative person got paired with the quietest. Marluxia talked it up as Lexaeus could only grunt. He had shown up at the last minute, moving fan-girls and paparazzi out of his way with single sweeps of his massive arm. Luckily for Demyx, he didn't have to listen to Marluxia go onto matching drapes and his newest cooking innovation. He had brought his iPod, the one that would be hooked up to the speakers at the venues in between bands so people could listen to his music choice when there was no live music. Almost everyone who was a fan knew about it and couldn't wait to hear. Well, according to those on the message boards.

Contrary to popular belief, unlike most bands they actually read some of the message boards. Demyx in particular was a huge fan of reading the message boards' daily blabbings on his sidekick when he was bored. And he being a moderator –although he never actually had conversations with anyone- could delete people at will for whatever reason he desired. Of course it was all under reasonable circumstances. Such as the time a so called 'fan' was making fun of the fact that Sora and Roxas had trouble in their home-life before moving in with Marluxia.

It was no secret behind any locked lips that the whole band was just five run-aways or orphans. In fact, some lucky fans who ever would've had the opportunity to brag about meeting them had told them their courage and strength was admirable. Even in the pre-teens who were just barely stepping into the light of knowledge that was the cold and cruel truth of the world.

No, they didn't understand. They just bought their masks in Hot Topic and Spencers, hoping their parents' hard-earned money that they didn't appreciate anyway would help conceal their true identities. Not to say Demyx believed in 'poseurs' so to speak. Immaturity was something he despised. Which, when you think about it is one of the most ironic things about the mohawked-man.

* * *

They brought their baggage to the airport before going to the stadium. Or, that was the plan Marluxia devised two minutes before they reached the exit. This called for multiple confused cellphone calls to the other cabs. Luckily, nobody was lost. 

They were escorted by car across the entire airplane strip to their beautiful and massive private jet. Jaws hung open not only amongst their group, but amongst people that were coming and going who stopped to see just who was standing around the jet.

Normally busy business people and travelers wouldn't stop to look at just any private jet, unless the jet had a large picture of the band Catatonia on it. So in this case there was an exception. The guys had to admit, it was nice going from nothing to having their picture on their own jet. Speaking of which, none of the guys –or girls- had ever actually been on a jet. Excluding the ever-busy Marluxia, of course.

The interior floor and seating was a rich mahogany colour and the ceiling was a creamy-white. The bar was behind the seats which had a great view of the in-air theater. Behind the bar were the twelve "roomy and actually comfortable bunks" as Sora rated them. Naturally, that was the first thing he went for.

The band and the girls were like little kids on Christmas, running around looking and touching everything. It seemed to please Marluxia how much joy could be brought from a simple gift. Saïx came out of the cockpit. Without a word he stared at them all, intimidating them with his eyes alone.

"You're acting like children. If you break anything, you're gonna get it." He said as nicely as possible. Obviously he could've been meaner had Marluxia not been there. But sometimes people liked to keep their very high paying jobs.

"It's not yours. You just fly it." Sora sneered rather snobbishly as he stuck out his tongue. He continued to somewhat ransack the place in true rockstar fashion. The only difference was that he put everything back to its spot. After all, it was _his_ not someone else's stuff that someone else had to worry about worry about. Selfish, yes. But that was just Sora.

"Alrighty darlings. If we want to get to the stadium in time for soundcheck and our meeting with Xaldin, we should be going."

"Thank you Marluxia! It's amazing." They all shouted, embracing Marluxia in a huge group hug. They made it apparent they really liked the jet.

"Yes, right." He removed random arms and heads off of his torso and added in a little louder than a whisper, "Now get off me or you'll wrinkle my clothes."

"Oh you know you love us you stiff." Roxas joked as he followed Marluxia in a parade off the plane.

"Yes, dear of course." Marluxia put his sunglasses back on with a vain flip of the bright pink hair. They all got back into their respective cabs and made their way back onto the turnpike towards Giant Stadium.

* * *

The massive line wrapped around the entire Stadium. The cabs made a mad dash towards the VIP entrance before anyone could notice who the passengers were. Marluxia distributed the VIP passes out quickly after they got out of the car. It took only a few fans with a tent to see them and yell, causing the whole line to be in an uproar. 

"Selph, look it's SORA!" Some skinny little brunette screamed. Before the line even had the chance to turn and look, they were darting towards the VIP door which was guarded by two men. Neither of them combined could match up to Lexaeus' size, however. But sometimes looks could be deceiving considering these two men alone held back a crowd of an easy 100 people who rushed over in hopes of a picture or an autograph. This of course was all after they had gotten inside safely.

"That's insane." Kairi commented. She turned right to face Naminé. "THIS is insane. We are backstage at a sold out show at Giant Stadium!"

Marluxia was somewhat peeved at how slow they were walking. He turned around and grabbed their wrists. "Yes, yes girls. It's amazing, we know. Come on right this way." And down they went through winding halls, Marluxia leading the way with the girls in tow.

Since she was being dragged and had no real use for her eyes, Kairi took the time to examine the VIP laminate that hung around her neck. It was about the size of a postcard, with an interesting design on it. On it she read VIP Catatonia, Taking Back Sunday, and more.

They stopped at what appeared to be some sort of VIP lounge. There awaited random members from random bands and Xaldin who, Marluxia shared a few private words with regarding the stage and lights. Marluxia walked back over to the band and the girls, who had gotten comfortable with some drinks.

With a clap of his hands, he asked in a cheery voice, "Are we ready to go to soundcheck, boys?"

The boys replied with a reluctant groan, but got up nonetheless. "C'mon." Sora said to Kairi, habitually slipping his arm around her waist. They made their way to the stage where sound techs were setting their things up. Not a seat in the entire place was filled, showing off its vast area. None of Naminé's decorations had been put up yet, Marluxia told them. He and Xaldin discussed in the lounge what something that was routine for Marluxia. A policy he knew like the back of his hand.No stage-props would be put up until the band came on. After all, other bands were playing before them. To put on the decorations for soundcheck would be an extra and unnecessary hassle.

"Wow." Was the only word anyone could say, if even that at all.

Marluxia seemed to ignore any speck of emotion emanating off of anyone. "Yes, yes." He started his annoying clapping thing again. "Positions boys."

Roxas and Sora gave Naminé and Kairi kisses before going to their spots. Kairi and Naminé took their place right behind Riku's drumset. Marluxia came over with two pairs of earplugs. The girls looked at him questioningly. "Trust me, you'll want them." He reassured. The girls shrugged, putting them in their ears.

Stage presence came natural to them even in an arena of ghosts. They bounced with energy practicing song after song. When they got to Miracle Sora stopped in mid-stanza. "You guys hear that?" He echoed around the arena and into the parking lot as the rest of the band continued to play the song.

It was impossible not to hear the amazing sound that was like chocolate to a pre-menstrual woman's mouth. From the parking lot came the sound of all of their queued fans singing along to the soundcheck. It was loud, too. Sora chuckled cutely into the mic. "You guys are amazing, and I know you hear me." This caused a nice cheer from the other wall of the arena.

It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Once again, I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting like that. I've been busy with Halloween and whatnot. Speaking of which, Happy late Halloween. I hope I can update more. I really don't like this every 2 weeks trend. Hopefully my SAT practice work is paying off. (I threw in a few new vocab words in there XD, I'm so lame.) Enjoy and review. I love you guys. 


	19. Glorious

Description: Sora and Roxas- Coke-head rock star brothers who are on top of the world. Kairi and Naminé- 2 hooker sisters all the way on the bottom Selphie and Yuffie- 2 stalker fan-girls who happen to know everything about Sora and Roxas. T for strong substance abuse and sexual references.

**Note: this has heavy reference to drugs, sex, etc. I don't however, do drugs or recommend the use of them. I feel they just make the story more interesting. Also, I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. And, Yes, 2 hookers and an 8-ball is the name of an MSI song, and I did get some inspiration from the book/movie Party Monster and Gerard Way's life and success. Review, and all that jazz.**

**Enjoi.**

* * *

Adam Lazzara had five minutes since finished prancing across the stage in his flannel shirt and loose black jeans with the accompaniment of his band. Taking Back Sunday roadies took apart the stage as Catatonia Roadies began to set up the elaborate scene drawn by none other than Naminé and their equipment. 

Nobody from Catatonia clan had seen the massive amount of people that took up the arena. They were all stuffing their faces in the lounge. Also, they wanted to be surprised. They didn't need to stand on the side of the stage while Taking Back Sunday or the smaller bands before them played. They could hear through the paper-thin walls just fine.

Marluxia came back into the lounge; he was the only one of the whole group who had decided to go watch from the side of the stage. Really, he was just watching the crowd rather than the band. "Oh my god, you guys are going to flip! There is not one empty seat in the upper levels and not one empty spot on that floor."

Sora went pale. "Are-are you serious?"

Marluxia shook his head. "You remember how huge this place is, yeah?"

Sora nodded. He could hear the music that filled the arena from Demyx's iPod. The song was Muse's 'Glorious'. One of the most inspirational pieces of music Sora could say he had ever heard. Somehow it relieved Sora. It wasn't that he had stage fright; if he did there would be no Catatonia. It was just he didn't like the idea of huge crowds in one place. As long as he didn't have to be in the crowd it was okay he supposed. But the thought was enough to nauseate him. The comfort of one of his favourite songs and the smell of popcorn and hotdogs from the seemingly infinite amount of concession stands in the arena distracted him.

Marluxia examined the boys who had changed into their stage costumes during the time they had been apart. "Oh good, you guys changed already. One less thing I have to nag you about. Alright My Catatonia boys, up up up." Marluxia said with his notorious clap. "Everyone run around the room a few times. Sora and Axel, warm up those pipes while doing so. This is a big night for us. We have to be at the top of our game. You all know the set list, yes?"

"Yes, Marluxia we studied it in the cabs." Axel said with a groan. Groans came from the other lazy young men as they set down their plates of the complimentary gourmet buffet food. With one last swig of sprite, Sora rose to his feet and began his major scales. Axel accompanied in his usual melodious back-up harmony.

As Kairi watched the five men circle the small red room she began to grow dizzy. She averted her attention to the commotion in the hallway where some photographers snapped pictures of the bands they were hired by as they casually walked around. They walked past the lounge and down the halls that led to the doors all the VIP's were instructed to use.

"See anything interesting out there?" Naminé asked Kairi.

"Not really, just trying to keep from being dizzy."

"Same here. They must have stomachs made of steel to jump around like that after totally pigging out. Let alone go in circles like that. I could barf just glancing at them."

With a snort Kairi said, "Classy."

"I could say the same for you, my wee little piggy." Naminé pinched Kairi's cheek with a chuckle.

"You and Roxas act very much alike, you know. I'm beginning to see what Sora means by when he says "the old Roxas" is back."

"What do you mean?"

"Sora told me Roxas is starting to act like his old self. More carefree, and kinda silly. Maybe you two are beginning to, I dunno, rub off on each other. I mean with the way you two hang out, I wouldn't doubt it. It's expected for people to become alike whe-"

Naminé cut Kairi off by putting her hand over her mouth. "Okay, I get it motormouth."

Kairi spit and slobbered all over Naminé's hand. When Naminé pulled away in disgust, Kairi could only offer a cheeky smile. It was rewarded with her own spit being wiped onto Kairi's purple tights, which were under a pair of jean shorts.

"Nami! That made a dark spot!" She whined.

"Think twice before you slobber all over me!"

"Think twice before you cover my mouth!"

Before Naminé could argue further, a portly and somewhat balding man with a headset and giant stadium staff shirt came into the lounge. "All members of Catatonia and VIP are needed at the stage, thank you." He quickly said before running off to do the next important thing.

"This is it boys! How does it feel to play your first real show in about 4 months?"

They all responded with a deep breath. Sora's hand made its way to Kairi's through all the hustle. "C'mon."

They filed into the narrow cream coloured hallway with Sora in the lead passing a random band member or two along the way. They would all pat Sora on the back and give a good luck to the rest of the band.

Sora dragged Kairi along somewhat behind him, and somewhat next to him. Followed by Marluxia with his nose in the air, and then were Roxas and Naminé with Roxas' arm slinked around Naminé's tiny shoulders. Demyx Riku and Axel fidgeted amongst themselves in the back.

All the roadies had cleared the stage and now paraded towards the band in the direction of the free food in the staff lounge, which naturally was less exquisite than the bands lounge. Only a few of the men stayed, that of which were the tech staff. They stood at the dark end of the hallway which was also the entrance to the immediate backstage area with guitars, drumsticks, and microphones in hand and ready for action.

The backstage area was dark, and deceiving in size. It was really quite bigger than it seemed. There were about 5 stairs up to the stage, but the backstage area they stood in shielded them from the crowd. Also, it shielded the sound equipment that was stationed there from any rain that could fall into the stadium. The wall made the crowd almost impossible to see. Yet, they had a pretty good view of the stage.

The crowd yelled "Catatonia" in unison which gave them all a rough idea of just how many people were crowded into the stadium. They really had no idea.

"Naminé! It looks amazing!" Roxas praised in a just barely audible yell over the crowd.

"Holy shit, she was useful for once." Sora remarked. "Nice going, ditz."

Before Naminé could hurt him, Marluxia grabbed her shoulder. "It looks really, just, amazing. Look at me, I can barely speak." He said with a chuckle.

She received a few more 'nice job's before the guys had to start getting ready with the help of the techies. Marluxia took both girls to the side before handing the boys their setlists to study one last time. "Now, we're going to be right on this side of the stage. You can't really see it from here, but where we'll be standing; we'll have to go left, sort of further back on the stage. But not behind the big banner Naminé designed. Then we won't see anything. Don't worry; we aren't out in the middle of the stage. All the places we'll be going too are pretty much just like this. Got all that?"

Confused, the girls looked at each other and then back to Marluxia simply giving an unsure nod. Marluxia rolled his eyes and went over to tend to the boys. Demyx and Roxas mainly, who were already tangled up in some wire.

Sora approached Kairi one more time before the show and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Enjoy the show, okay?"

"Of course. Break a leg." He began to turn to grab his microphone when she turned him back for a passionate kiss. "It's for good luck, now get."

With his trademark sexy bad-boy grin he turned back towards the techie, who while wearing the shirt that read 'head of tech staff' strapped some minor equipment on the young stars slender body.

The same tech-man then asked, once he was done with Sora, if everyone was ready. With a nod from everyone, he went over to the man at the backstage sound and lights board and told him to cut Demyx's ipod, turn down the lights, and get the walk-on song on.

Simultaneously the song Kingdom by Dave Gahan stopped streaming from Demyx's ipod and into the arena, as did the lights; and the crowd knew it was time. If it was at all possible, their roaring became even louder. Their walk on song "Oh Fortuna" by Carl Orff began to blare even louder than the crowd. They had at least 2 minutes before they actually had to run onstage.

Kairi and Naminé grabbed the earplugs out of Marluxias offering hand and stuffed them into their ears. It was a weird thing about earplugs, because they enhanced the live music experience by drowning out the crowd and filtering the music through, somehow. The two minutes into the song they had flew past, Marluxia pushed them out onstage yelling "Go, go go!" As if he was a military general.

* * *

They seemed to light the stage with their presence. They ran into position, Sora being the last one to come out with his arms raised in the air and his mouth open wide in pure shock. The crowd could not be described as just massive; it was so far beyond describing just how many people had showed up. It sent shivers down his spine. In his left and dominant hand, he held his wireless microphone. Taking front and center stage, he put a foot put on the center pedal-board and waved his hands as if to beckon the crowd to come closer. To the two girls in front and center, he was a silhouette due to the bright lights that shone behind him, they screamed like their heads were about to pop off nevertheless. Actually, if the crowd surged against them any harder their heads just may have. To Kairi and Naminé, the crowd screamed as loud as they did prior to putting in the earplugs. To hear it without would be painful. 

Sora jumped up and down, still without any words to the thousands of people as Riku began to bang the drums to start the beginning of 'Out Here All Night', Marluxia signaled to the girls that it was time to file into the VIP side-stage area. It wasn't until they were in their standing area that they could appreciate the amount of people. Their expressions were very similar to that of Sora's. Pure shock.

The stage illuminated the five young men who were far beyond driven, headbanging and just having a good time doing what they loved. Sora returned to his starting position with his one foot on the pedal-board. He tapped his leg along with the beat and shook his head as he sang with all he had in him.

Kairi and Naminé watched the young men they had grown to love in the course of a few months with such adoration and support. They observed the thousands of fangirls who longed to be one of the five young men's girls. Yet, there stood the most unlikely love interests of the two most desired members of what possibly was the biggest band since the Beatles.

The song ended on the unanimous stroke of a single sharp note followed by Sora's address to the crowd. "How are we feeling New York City? I tell you, I am so happy to be here and share with you, this wonderful night." The crowd replied in an overly-enthusiastic cheer. He chuckled into the mic sheepishly at the flattering remarks he could make out in the midst of the screams. He looked out into the dark crowd, for the lights were only on the stage. "God there is a fuckin' lot of ya. Someone get the house lights on."

As if he were controlling the lights himself, the whole stadium turned into vast a sea of heads with an orangey hue. "I tell ya. This is what makes it all worthwhile. You guys are something else." There were more screams and shrieks. "So I tell you what, this one is for you. You might know this song. This song is called…." He looked around, darting his eyes from the left to the right of the arena. The sparkle in his blue eyes could be seen by all, as here were about 3 different screens he was projected on. "Miracle." Was the word that rolled of his tongue. It was also the word that made the crowd go nuts. It rained crowdsurfers on the poor people in the front all throughout the popular song.

After a few more songs of chaotic crowdsurfers and mosh-pits, Roxas took over Sora's mic as Sora took a swig of water. "Hey, who out there thinks this stage looks absolutely bitchin?"

Meanwhile, a few meters to the side of the stage the lively colour in Naminé's face drained. "He wouldn't."

When the crowd stopped their cheering, he continued. "You lucky little fuckers get to see it before the rest of the country does. Well, I have a little something to tell you. A very amazing girl I know designed the whole thing by herself. And you see our sexy little get-ups? Well she designed those too."

"He couldn't."

"And what I'd like to do now is introduce her to you." Using a monotonous voice he made pretend he was calling her over an intercom in a bland office building. "Ms. Naminé to the front and center stage please. Ms. Naminé, to the front and center stage please."

Kairi turned to Naminé who was violently shaking her head back and forth. "No, no, no. Do you see how many people are out there?"

"Yes, and that's why you're coming with me." She grabbed Naminé's arm and pulled her a decent distance. "Don't try to fight it. I may be your little sister, but I know I'm a lot stronger than you are."

"Kairi, No!" She screamed. But it was too late. She was already tugged out onto the left of the stage. Roxas rushed over to aid Kairi in the pulling. Once had Naminé in the center with Roxas, she gave a small salute. "I'll be going now."

"I think not." Said a voice over the speakers as arms wrapped around her waist simultaneously. "This is someone else I'd like everyone to meet. I understand how unprofessional this is, but we'll make it up to you by extending the time. This is our show so we call the shots. Ladies and Gents, this is Kairi incase you were wondering. And she is the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. Everyone say hello Kairi!"

There were a few boos from some of the hardcore Sora fangirls, but from the real fans came the unanimous chant of a "Hi Kairi" Showing that New York City really could have some real fans that were just truly happy for him.

"And this here would e the designer of the stage." Chimed Roxas' voice from another microphone. "Didn't she do an awesome job?" Naminé's face became a pinkish colour as Roxas gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Sora turned his microphone off and whispered an "I love you" into her ear before placing a kiss on her lips in front of thousands of people. This naturally, caused a few more fans to boo than last time. But negativity doesn't reach cloud nine, so it went unheard.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

I figured I'd make this a joint chapter. I didn't want to make the performance one chapter. I want it to be big and epic and all that stuff. Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I can get another update up in less than 2 weeks. (That would be nice, right?) Off to go watch Americas Next Top Model. GO HEATHER! XD Hope you enjoyed. Review and stuff. BTW GREAT Job with the 10 reviews. I NEVER had such expectations for this story. 


End file.
